IMAGINATION-RANMA Y SHAMPOO-FANFIC
by paul andres
Summary: Ahora vivirán juntos, trabajaran juntos, y entrenaran juntos nueva vida nuevas aventuras Magia, Oscuridad, Terror,Acción,Misterio,Música-Metal, Lemon,Vampiros,Cazadores, Asesinos,creepypastas te invito a IMAGINATION.
1. COMIENZA EL VIAJE

_**COMIENZA EL VIAJE**_

Empecemos era una noche oscura con rayos y una gran lluvia se podía ver a ranma entrenando violentamente en un cada golpe con una pensamiento negativo mientras el sudor salpicaba y mojaba el suelo-rayos porque eres así – pensó ranma mientras daba golpes y saltaba para sacar fuerzas,-creo que eso fue todo – dijo ranma mientras este se acostaba en el suelo,-nunca cambiaras verdad akane, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

_**RECUERDO**_

En la habitación de akane se podía ver a ella y a ranma estudiando juntos con pechan mientras ranma solo lo miraba con celos al verlo dormido hay en el pecho de su prometida-ese cerdo se merece un buen golpe – pensó ranma con ira

-¡ranma pon atención! – dijo akane molesta

-si disculpa – dijo ranma con seriedad

-sabes que creo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo – dijo akane mientras cruzaba los brazos

-¿por qué? – pregunto ranma confundido

-porque no atiendes no me ases caso, por dios que te cuesta ver las letras, que estas pensado en tus prometidas – dijo akane ya un poco molesta

-¿porque qué eres así? – pregunto ranma ahora si decido a ponerle fin a las peleas

-¿a qué te refieres? – dijo akane mientras resolvía los ejercicios de matemática

-porque crees que estoy pensando en ellas – dijo ranma ya molesto

-ja tienes a ukyo y a shampoo tratándote como rey, que no vas a estar pensando en eso – dijo akane con molestia

-eso no es verdad – ranma como iba a decir que le molestaba ver que ryoga dormía en el pecho de su prometida

-entonces ¿qué es? – preguntó akane confundida

-bueno yo.. – dijo ranma pero fue detenido

-espera, hola pechan como estas mi chiquito – dijo akane mientras le acariciaba

-ranma en ese instante ya no soporto la ira,-mejor me voy – dijo ranma con un tono frio

-¿qué te pasa?, ¿porque te pones así? – pregunto akane con disgusto

-cállate me largo – dijo ranma con molestia

-eres un idiota ranma enzima que te ayudo y así es como me pagas – dijo akane molesta

-mm mejor ayuda a tu cerdo asqueroso a dormir de nuevo – dijo ranma para abrir la puerta

-no hables así de pechan él es mi amigo, mi mascota – dijo akane mientras lo acariciaba

-ja mejor te dejo con tu cerdo para que juegues – dijo ranma ya en un tono burlón

-ahora si – dijo akane mientras se acercaba a ranma a darle una bofetada pero no midió su fuerza

-ranma en ese instante cayó al suelo mientras se tocaba la mejilla

-akane en ese momento reacciono al ver que a ranma le estaba saliendo sangre esta bes se pasó de limite,-ranma yo perdón… – dijo akane avergonzada y asustada por lo que hico

-akane… – dijo ranma en un susurro que akane logro oír mientras pecha se quedó sorprendido al ver la sangre

-perdóname lo siento mucho – dijo akane mientras se arrodillaba a verlo

-no me toques – dijo ranma mientras se secaba la sangre

-akane es ese momento hico que la ira vuelva,-sabes que te lo mereces si eso te duele imagínate yo me duele cuando me dices marimacho y que parezco hombre me duele mucho – dijo akane con lagrimas

-entonces ya es hora de ser sincero – dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-¿aquel te refieres? – pregunto akane asustada por el golpe

-tú no eres fea, ni pareces hombre, nada de eso – dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-entonces ¿porque me dices eso? ¿porque me dices fea porque? – pregunto akane con lagrimas

-tú no eres ninguna mujer fea oíste, tu eres realmente muy linda.. – dijo ranma con lagrimas

-¡que! – dijo akane sorprendida por eso

-mírate te has visto en el espejo tu sonrisa hipnotiza eres la mujer más bonita del colegio – dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-¿y porque no me lo dijiste?, hay las cosas seria diferentes – dijo akane con lágrimas pero se asustó al ver la sangre salía

-no ya no quiero hablar si – dijo ranma mientras se paraba

-espera ranma perdóname – dijo akane mientras se levantaba a detener a ranma,-perdóname.. – dijo akane con tristeza

-ranma con seriedad retiro la mano de su prometida para después irse,-duerme bien – dijo ranma en un tono frio para después irse de la habitación

-akane se sentía asustada por lo que hico,-ranma… –susurro akane mientras sus ojos se ponían más brillosos, ryoga la miraba con tristeza pero luego cambio a un rostro de ira para después escaparse de la habitación e irse al baño por agua caliente una vez adentro se convirtió en su forma original

-ese maldito como se atreve me las pagara – dijo ryoga para después irse al doyo donde se había oído ranma

-ranma en ese momento estaba entrenando pero en eso apareció ryoga,- ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo ranma con seriedad

-maldito como te atreves a hacer llorar a akane – dijo ryoga enfadado

-como así te transformaste no te sentías muy como durmiendo en el pecho de akane – dijo ranma con ira

-¡aa cállate! – dijo ryoga para después irse a atacarlo

-¡ya no te aguanto, maldito cerdo! – grito ranma mientras le daba un buen golpe

-ryoga en ese instante se arrodillo con un gran dolor él sabía que ranma cuando se enojaba su fuerza crecía,-eso me dolió – dijo ryoga mientras se tocaba la zona afectada

-ranma estaba enfadado con ryoga por los celos en ese instante ranma tomo a ryoga de su camiseta,-tan solo eres una basura! – grito ranma para darle un gran golpe mientras el caía al suelo

-¡ranma! – grito akane mientras iba corriendo,-ryoga que paso ranma, porque lo golpeaste y luego me dices violenta a mi tranquilo ryoga ben te curare

-ranma se moría de ganas de decirle que ryoga era pechan pero eso sí sería un gran escándalo,-lo curaras a él y a mí no – dijo ranma con tristeza

-él se lo merece, tu no por mi sigue entrenando ayudare a ryoga por cierto ¿cómo entro? – pregunto akane confundida

-ese cerdo siempre está cerca solo que tú eres una siega – dijo ranma con ira

-¡ya cállate mejor lárgate de aquí, este es un mi doyo no tuyo! – grito akane con ira

-está bien lo are – dijo ranma para después irse a dormid a su habitación

-tranquilo ryoga te curare bueno será mejor que lo llevo al cuarto de invitados para que descanse hay rayos ranma es un estúpido – dijo akane con una sonrisa para después irse del doyo y llevar a ryoga

En la habitación de ranma se podía ver a genma aun despierto en ese momento entro ranma con tranquilidad,-ranma que bien que llegaste y dime ¿cómo te fue con akane? ¿al fin hicieron algo interesante?,¿¡oye que haces!? – pregunto genma al ver que ranma estaba empacando

-papa me iré de viaje de entrenamiento por un tiempo prometo que volveré – dijo ranma mientras ponía todas sus cosas en la maleta

-pero ranma no pudo haber sido tan grabe lo que te paso – dijo genma asustado

-pues lo fue, despiértame a las seis de la mañana yo iré a entrenar en el doyo – dijo ranma para después irse a entrenar

-que habrá pasado con esos dos – pensó genma asustado para después quedarse dormido.

_**FIN DEL RECUERDO**_

-después de que ranma termino de entrenar se dirigió a su habitación para dormir una vez dentro se acostó mientras pensaba-si lo mejor será irme por un tiempo de aquí no sé a dónde pero me iré mañana – pensó ranma para después quedarse dormido, mientras tanto.

_**EN EL CAFÉ DEL GATO**_

Shampoo estaba en su habitación mientras pensaba en que no había entrenado para nada y su fuerza se estaba desapareciendo

-shampoo creo que estas exagerando ¿porque crees que tu fuerza está despareciendo? – pregunto cologne con una sonrisa

-no lo se me siento débil tengo la necesidad de entrenar, ya no me siento fuerte como antes– dijo shampoo mientras miraba el techo

-pero ¿porque no entrenas? – dijo cologne tomando café

-no puedo no aquí, no hay donde hacerlo – dijo shampoo molesta ya que su patio era pequeño y no tenía lugar donde practicar

-mmm ya veremos la forma de entrenar o qué tal si te vas a china y entrenas con tus amigas – dijo cologne con una sonrisa

-no, no quiero irme de aquí – dijo shampoo con tranquilidad

-mmm es por ranma cierto – dijo colgone con seriedad

-si..aa dijo no – dijo shampoo mientras se tapaba la boca

-tu amor hacia ranma es grande shampoo jamás creí que te enamorarías tanto pero debes dejar el amor por un rato si sientes que te has hecho débil entonces será mejor que bayas de viaje por las afueras de la cuidad una amazona siempre debe estar en forma – dijo cologne con seriedad

-pero no necesitaras ayuda – dijo shampoo preocupada

-no tengo a mousee pero él no debe saberlo o si no te perseguiría – dijo cologne con seriedad

-ese tonto cuando va a entender que yo amo a ranma – dijo shampoo mientras se levantaba de la cama

-si desde que llegaste a china no parabas de hablar de ranma jajaja – dijo cologne con un tono burlón

-yaa abuelita, no tiene que decirlo a cada momento, bueno me iré de viaje a entrenar cuando cree que me pueda ir – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-mañana regresa el tiempo que quieras shampoo sería mejor que te quedes dos meses eso será suficiente para que estés fuerte de nuevo dependerá de ti – dijo cologne con seriedad

-dos meses bueno está bien pero enserio estarás bien sin mí ya que mousee es medio tontito – dijo shampoo preocupada

-aa jaja no te preocupes shampoo todo saldrá bien hay un pueblito pequeño a seis horas de aquí me contaron que era un buen lugar podrías irte mañana en tren en secreto siempre sale uno y bueno vas o te quedas – dijo cologne con una sonrisa

-me voy abuelita ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no entreno – dijo shampoo decida

-muy bien _mañana te iras bien temprano así que duerme – dijo cologne para_ después dejarla dormir

-sí.. – dijo shampoo para tirase a la cama a dormir, al siguiente día.

_**EMPIEZA EL VIAJE**_

Ranma se había levantado rápidamente-es hora de irme – pensó ranma con seriedad mientras miraba a su padre,-tal vez tenga que dejarle una nota así mejor me voy rápido – susurro ranma para después irse al baño a bañarse y alistarse como era bien temprano todos estaba dormidos profundamente al llegar a su habitación abrí la ventana para irse

-¿qué haces?, ¿adónde vas ranma? – pregunto genma al ver que ranma se iba

-me voy papa de viaje de entrenamiento, no sé cuánto tiempo volveré, pero les avisare cuando pueda – dijo ranma mientras tomaba su maleta

-espera ranma y que va a pasar con akane, no le dirás nada, te piensas ¿ir así como si nada? – dijo genma molesto

-ranma voltio a ver a su padre con una sonrisa,-no quiero que me encuentren – dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-no quieres que te encontremos pero, ¿adónde vas? – pregunto genma con curiosidad

-me iré a entrenar y para mantenerme veré si me consigo un trabajo – dijo ranma mientras alzaba la ventana

-espera y que quieres que les diga a los demás, que desapareciste – dijo genma cruzando los brazos

-simplemente diles que volveré pronto hazlo yo me iré – dijo ranma mientras se alistaba para saltar

-está bien espero verte pronto cuídate y suerte – dijo genma alzando el pulgar

-gracias papa, adiós – dijo ranma para irse saltando, en el camino ranma no sabía por dónde ir pero su camino más cercano seria hacia el bosque así que tomo la ruta por la carretera, mientras tanto.

_**EN LA ESTACION DE TRENES DE NERIMA**_

-shampoo estaba ya con sus maletas lista para irse,-y, ¿cómo me dijiste que se llamaba el pueblo adonde voy? – pregunto shampoo con curiosidad

-se llama imagination lindo pueblo, grande y podrás conseguir hay trabajo bueno a llegado tu tren tardaras seis horas en llegar, que tengas buen viaje suerte llámame si pasa algo entendiste shampoo – dijo cologne con seriedad sin darse cuenta de donde enviara a su nieta a entrenar ya que ella escucho sobre el pueblo y le pareció perfecto pero jamás le contaron lo que el pueblo contiene

-si gracias abuelita estaré bien adiós – dijo shampoo mientras se despedía con un abrazo

-suerte hija – susurro cologne con una sonrisa para después irse, mientras tanto.

_**EN LA CARRETERA**_

Ranma se encontraba caminando en la carretera más de tres horas pero ya estaba agotado en plena carretera pero sin saber a dónde ir hasta que pudo ver un camion deteniéndose mientras el conductor habría la venta

-hey chico te bes cansado a ¿dónde vas?, pregunto el anciano con una sonrisa

-buenos días, bueno estoy buscando un lugar donde quedarme a vivir, pero no sé a dónde ir – dijo ranma con sudor

-sube voy a un lugar, que tal vez pueda interesarte – dijo el anciano amablemente

-ranma tenía dudas en confiar en un extraño sería raro pero él sabía que tenía la fuerza para defenderse,-bueno gracias – dijo ranma subiéndose al camión

-bueno en marcha y, ¿puedo saber tu nombre? – pregunto el anciano con curiosidad

-me llamo ranma saotome – dijo ranma con tranquilidad

-aa.. y ranma que ¿haces aquí en plena carretera?, ¿por qué estás buscando un nuevo lugar para vivir?, ¿te escapaste de casa? – pregunto en anciano con curiosidad

-bueno a mí, lo que me paso fue... – ranma al ver que el anciano era de confianza le conto todo

-a conque no soportaste el estrés y te fuiste para entrenar bueno tal vez te pueda ayudar,dices que necesitas trabajo también no – dijo el anciano con una sonrisa

-sí, lo necesito – dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-mi jefa a estado buscando a empleados nuevos tal vez tú la puedas ayudar – dijo el anciano con una sonrisa

-y ¿de qué se trata el trabajo? – pregunto ranma con curiosidad

-un hotel para los visitante que pasan por imagination ese es el nombre del pueblo a donde iremos será fácil y te pagara bien eso depende de que también lo agás – dijo el anciano con una sonrisa

-está bien le pediré trabajo y ¿cómo se llama su jefa?, ¿y también usted como se llama?– pregunto ranma con curiosidad ya que el trabajara hay

-el nombre de mi jefa es akira y el mío es hirano pero dime hiran no mas jaja – dijo hiran con una sonrisa

-a bueno mucho gusto– dijo ranma con tranquilidad

-bueno, duerme ranma, te despertare cuando lleguemos nos falta seis horas para llegar, así que descansa– dijo hiran con una sonrisa

-está bien – dijo ranma para después quedarse dormido sin pensar en la aventura que le espera, mientras tanto.

_**DOYO TENDO**_

-enserio, ¿dónde está ranma? – pregunto akane mientras desayunaba

-cierto tendo ¿adónde se fue? – pregunto soun con curiosidad

-a bueno, se fue de viaje de entrenamiento y no sé cuándo volverá pero él dijo que lo ara pronto – dijo genma mientras tomaba su segundo plato

-akane en ese instante pensó-rayos tengo un mal presentimiento – pensó akane sintiéndose terrible por lo de ayer ahora que había tomado la conciencia

-aaa cierto akane ¿ya despertó ryoga? – pregunto kasumi con curiosidad

-aun no, ya a de despertar – dijo akane con una sonrisa

-aunque si nos tomó de sorpresa – dijo soun mientras comía,-bueno que se quede unos días aquí, para que descanse – dijo soun con seriedad

-está bien papa – dijo akane con seriedad, después de eso akane fue al colegio y ukyo pregunto mucho por ranma la curiosidad las mataba diciéndose ¿a dónde habrá ido ranma?, mientras tanto.

_**IMAGINATIO**_

-despierta ranma ya llegamos – dijo hiran con una sonrisa

-ranma poco a poco iba despertando,-¿qué paso?

-ya llegamos – dijo hiran con una sonrisa

-enserio...–dijo ranma con sueño mientras miraba por la ventana

-si rápido, tienes que ir donde mi jefa para que te de trabajo – dijo hiran con una sonrisa

-está bien – dijo ranma con el mismo tono

-muy bien vámonos – dijo el anciano para dirigirse al hotel

-conque este es el pueblo – dijo ranma sorprendido,-porque tienen hoteles si aquí parece que no vive nadie – dijo ranma al ver que el pueblo casi no evitaba nadie

-jajaja ya verás a los habitantes de este pueblo muy pronto, muy bien bájate – dijo hiran con una sonrisa

-está bien – dijo ranma para bajarse del camino al entrar al hotel ranma se dio cuenta que no había nadie le parecía extraño casi nadie habitaba en el pueblo

-hiran me alegra que hallas venido – dijo una anciana con una sonrisa

-señora akira que bueno verla de nuevo – dijo hiran con una sonrisa

-jajaja igualmente veo que tienes un invitado, tu joven ¿dime tu nombre? – dijo akira con una sonrisa

-me llamo ranma saotome – dijo ranma con tranquilidad

-muy bien ranma, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto akira con curiosidad

-akira este joven ha venido a pedirle trabajo – dijo hiran con una sonrisa

-enserio, mmm, una jovencita de tu edad vino también a pedirme trabajo pero creo que necesitara ayuda por lo que veo eres un muchacho fuerte que te parece si te encargas del trabajo físico – dijo akira con una sonrisa

-claro señora – dijo ranma mientras pensaba- no creo que sea trabajo ya que aquí parece un pueblo fantasma

-bueno ben te presentare a tu compañera – dijo akira con una sonrisa

-claro – dijo ranma con tranquilidad

-muy bien sígueme – dijo akira para dirigirlo a la cocina,-shampoo estas allí

-shampoo en ese instante salió y se sorprendió mucho,-ranma…

-shampoo él se llama ranma saotome tu ayudante en este hotel – dijo akira con una sonrisa

-shampoo eres tú... – dijo ranma sorprendido

-hola ranma como así estas aquí – pregunto shampoo sorprendida

-jajaja veo que se conocen será lo mejor, bueno me iré por un rato para que ustedes hablen – dijo akira con una sonrisa para después irse

-si – dijeron los dos mientras se miraban

-shampoo enserio ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto ranma sorprendido

-yo también te pregunto lo mismo ranma – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-aa, vine a entrenar por un tiempo aquí ya que quiero estar fuera de nermia , ¿y tú?- pregunto ranma con una sonrisa

-por lo mismo ranma parece que seremos compañeros de trabajo – dijo shampoo contenta

-está bien será divertido – dijo ranma con una sonrisa, ranma se sentía ahora bien al saber que estará con una amiga en vez de estar solo sin nadie pero jamás se esperó que sería con shampoo

-si así es ranma – dijo shampoo feliz de tener a ranma con él y más al saber que estarán juntos mientras pensaba-esta es tu oportunidad shampoo, tengo que lograrlo

-¿shampoo estas bien? – dijo ranma al ver a shampoo muy pensativa

-a.., si, si estoy bien – dijo shampoo reaccionando

-bueno muchachos ya volví y que dicen ¿trabajara aquí? me serian realmente de una gran ayuda – dijo akira con una sonrisa

-si – dijeron los dos contentos

-muy bien deben conocer el hotel después de eso hiran les mostrara la casa donde ustedes dos vivirán síganme – dijo akira mientras les enseñaba el hotel

-mientras ranma solo se quedaba con la duda a quien vamos a atender si no he visto a ninguna persona aun, mientras tanto.

_**DOYO TENDO**_

Ya eran las 7 de la noche y akane no se sacaba de la cabeza a ranma

-¿akane estas bien? – pregunto ryoga con una sonrisa

-a, así estoy bien – dijo akane mientras tomaba te

-y a ¿dónde crees que se allá ido ranma? – pregunto ryoga con curiosidad

-no se y no me importa – dijo akane con una voz fría

-bueno gracias por dejarme quedar aquí – dijo ryoga con una sonrisa

-jaja tranquilo ryoga quédate el tiempo que quieras puedes dormir en el cuarto de invitados – dijo akane con una sonrisa

-gracias – dijo ryoga con el mismo tono

-de nada – dijo akane con una sonrisa mientras pensaba-que estoy diciendo realmente me importa ranma, adonde te fuiste – pensaba akane con tristeza mientras la noche se acercaba, mientras tanto.

_**CAFÉ DEL GATO**_

Mousee se encontraba recogiendo los platos mientras cologne pensaba en su nieta ella la envió al pueblo más cercano de nerima sin saber en el mundo donde ella está ahora

-abuela... – dijo mousee al ver a cologne pensativa

-que, ¿qué pasa? – pregunto cologne mientras reaccionaba

-¿dónde está shampoo?, no la he visto en todo el día – pregunto mousee con curiosidad

-shampoo se fue a un viaje de entrenamiento sola para entrenar – dijo cologne con seriedad

-¡que!, y ¿por qué no me dijeron nada? me hubiera dicho para acompañarla – pregunto mousee sorprendido

-cuando vas a entender que mi nieta no te quiere sino solo como un amigo además shampoo debe estar sola en este viaje así que no diré nada de ella hasta que vuelva tal vez no la veamos en meses y si tú te atreves a averiguar a donde se fue te amarrare hasta que regrese entendiste – dijo cologne con seriedad

-está bien...– dijo mousee asustado mientras pensaba-jajaja si esta solo la buscare para hacerle compañía si no ha de estar lejos de aquí – pensó mousee con ua sonrisa, mientras tanto en.

_**IMAGINATION**_

Ranma y shampoo ya habían dado toda la vuelta al hotel mientras akira les decía las intrusiones para salir

-muy bien creo que eso es todo comienza mañana entendieron – dijo akira con una sonrisa

-si – dijeron los dos bien animados para el trabajo

-muy bien hiran ben acá – dijo akira ordenando a que se acerque

-si jefa que se le ofrece – dijo hiran con tranquilidad

-llévalos a la casa donde vivirán – dijo akira con una sonrisa

-está bien vámonos – dijo hiran con el mismo tono

-espera ranma y shampoo ustedes esperen afuera tengo que hablar con hiran un momento – dijo akira con una sonrisa

-si – dijeron ranma y shampoo para después salir

-bueno jefa ¿que se lo ofrece? – dijo hiran con curiosidad

-mm estos muchachos me agradaron mucho creo que debes llevarlos a divertirse esta noche jajaja – dijo akira con una sonrisa

-pero está segura… - dijo hiran sorprendido

-claro que si, hoy se presenta tu hija verdad – dijo akira con una sonrisa

-si mi hija dará su presentación esta noche – dijo hiran con una sonrisa

-bueno porque lo les dices que te acompañen será divertido – dijo akira con una sonrisa

-pero ellos no pueden entrar – dijo hiran mientras cruzaba los brazos con seriedad

-jaja toma aquí tengo dos entradas para el espectáculo – dijo akira con una sonrisa

-pero está segura que quiere que los lleve – dijo hiran con duda

-claro hay que darles la bienvenida be e intenta convencerlos – dijo akira con una sonrisa

-está bien – dijo hiran para después irse con ranma y shampoo y guardar las entradas

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Hola amigos como están espero que muy bien tal como se los prometí aquí les tengo la primera historia de las cuatro que realizare agradezco mucho sus comentarios en la antigua historia espero que les guste esta y tal como dice el titulo será realizada con mucha imaginación espero que les guste por favor si les gusto el capítulo por favor no se olviden de comenten se los agradecería mucho muchas gracias nos vemos el sábado cuídense mucho.**_


	2. EL ESPECTACULO EMPIEZA

_**EL ESPECTACULO EMPIEZA**_

Después de haber salido del hotel hiral guio a ranma y shampoo hacia el lugar donde ellos vivirán cada paso confundía a las dos el pueblo era más bien un pueblo fantasma no había casi nadie ninguna luz delas casas del pueblo estaban prendidas y eso que apenas era muy temprano para ir a dormid

-disculpe señor hirla – dijo shampoo con tranquilidad

-si pequeña, ¿qué pasa? – pregunto hiral con el mismo tono

-¿dónde está la gente de este lugar? – pregunto shampoo con curiosidad

-cierto yo también dijo lo mismo – dijo ranma con el mismo tono

-jajajaja no se preocupen ya los verán, bueno hemos llegado – dijo hiral mientras se detenía en una pequeña casa,-aquí es donde ustedes vivirán – dijo hiral mientras sacaba las llaves y abría la puerta,-pasen…

-está bien –dijo ranma para entrar junto con shampoo al entrar se dieron cuenta que la casa no era tan grande era como un mini departamento para dos personas algo que era raro para ellos era un gran piano que estaba de adorno en la sala

-muy bien jóvenes hay esta una cocina, dos habitaciones con baño propio y una televisión en esta sala – dijo hiral indicando la casa

-gracias y disculpe, ¿y ese piana?, ¿por qué esta aquí? – pregunto ranma al ver el instrumento

-aaa eso es solo un adorno algunos de ustedes ¿sabe tocarlo? – pregunto el anciano con curiosidad

-jejej no – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-mmm es una pena el sonido de un gran instrumento como este es único – dijo hiral mientras se acercaba a tocar el piano

-se nota que le gusta mucho la música – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-así es jovencita para mi es algo mágico imagínate, ¿cómo sería este mundo sin música?, sería un mundo silencioso, y díganme ¿saben tocar algún instrumento? – pregunto hiral mientras observaba el piano

-no, nunca me ha llamado la atención aprender a tocar uno jejeje – rio shampoo con una sonrisa

-oo, entiendo y tu ranma ¿sabes tocar uno? – pregunto hiral con el mismo tono

-mm no realmente no me interesa soy un artista marcial así que no me llama la atención – dijo ranma con tranquilidad mientras cruzando los brazos

-mm es una pena tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-jajaja, no lo sé, no creo que me guste – dijo ranma con poco interés

-bueno a mí se me ha gustado cuando trabajo escucho la radio pero solo un poco – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-jajaja eso es escucharla shampoo yo hablo de sentirla – dijo hiral mientras se sentaba en el sillón del piano

-jaja tal vez, ¿puedo intentarlo? – pregunto shampoo con curiosidad

-claro ben siéntate – dijo hiral mientras shampoo se sentaba,-para algunos aprender a tocar un instrumento o cantar o todo lo relacionado a la música debe ser totalmente estudiado, para mí se aprende atreves de las emociones dime, ¿cómo te sientes shampoo? – pregunto el anciano con curiosidad

-yo estoy tranquila – dijo shampoo tal como ella dice

-no así no que siente tu corazón felicidad, tristeza, amor, o dime ¿te gusta alguien? – pregunto el anciano con curiosidad

-bueno yo digamos que – en ese momento shampoo fue detenida

-se nota que si te gusta alguien vamos intenta tocarlo y piensa en ese alguien estando juntos – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-está bien – dijo shampoo intentando tocar pero cada tocada no salía nada bien,-no puedo lo siento – dijo shampoo con vergüenza

-jaja , no es que no puedas tus sentimientos indican que lo que ibas a tocar hasta hora no se cumple necesitas sentir lo que has vivido – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-ya veo- dijo shampoo sorprendida

-y tu ranma ¿quieres intentarlo? – pregunto hiral con una sonrisa

-jajaja no gracias, no me interesa tanto que digamos – dijo ranma cruzando los brazos

-mmm si me doy cuenta, bueno chicos me tengo que ir – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-que ¿ya se va? - pregunto shampoo con tranquilidad

-así es esta noche mi hija se presentara dará un espectáculo – dijo hirla con una sonrisa

-tiene una hija – dijo shampoo sorprendida

-así es shampoo, ahora que me acuerdo ranma tu dijiste que querías ver a la gente de este pueblo y esta noche todos irán al gran espectáculo, ¿les gustara ir? – dio hiral con una sonrisa

-a mi si me gustaría – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-que bien y tu ranma ¿quiere ir? – pregunto hiral con una sonrisa

-bueno está bien pero no estamos invitados, ni nada ¿cómo iremos? – pregunto ranma con seriedad

-no se preocupen miren lo que tengo aquí, dos entradas para el circo – dijo hiral sacando las dos entradas

-nos vamos a un circo a mí me gustan vámonos ranma son divertidos – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-está bien vámonos – dijo ranma ya animado al escuchar la palabra circo

-bueno que estamos esperando, vámonos- dijo hiral mientras entregaba los boletos a ranma y a shampoo

Al salir los dos se dirigieron al circo del pueblo mientras la pareja miraba que el pueblo tenía notas musicales por doquier y discos de carbón en el piso al seguir caminando llegaron al teatro

-bueno llegamos – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-¿aquí es?, pero parase que no hubiese nadie – dijo ranma sin entender

-tranquilo ranma vamos entremos – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-bueno vámonos – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa hasta que ranma la detuvo,-¿qué pasa ranma? – pregunto shampoo al ver el movimiento de ranma

-no te parece extraño, aquí no hay nadie y tampoco en ese circo no te parece extraño - dijo ranma con seriedad

-pero no se hiral parase una buena persona, tranquilo no pasara nada – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-pero... – en ese instante ranma fue interrumpido

-hey chicos venga rápido – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-¡sí! – exclamaron los dos para irse corriendo al entrar vieron a un hombre encapuchado

-señor hiral que gusto verlo supongo que viene a ver a su hija puede pasar ¿y ellos? – pregunto el hombre encapuchado al ver a la pareja

-son unos visitantes que también viene a ver el espectáculo – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-lo siento mucho pero ellos dos necesitan entradas – dijo el hombre con seriedad

-claro que tiene ranma , shampoo den sus boletos – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-si – dijeron los dos con tranquilidad

-gracias – dijo el hombre mientras abría la puerta,-que lo disfruten – dijo el hombre con seriedad

-gracias – dijeron ranma y shampoo medio asustados

-bueno entremos – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

Al entrar no había casi ni un alma al entrar vieron que nadie estaba sentado en el escenario todo era oscuridad algo que confundió más a ranma

-usted está jugando con nosotros, aquí no hay nadie – dijo ranma un poco molesto

-ustedes siéntense – dijo hirl mientras se sentaba en una silla

-está bien – dijo shampoo mientras se sentaba

-aa esto no tiene sentido – dijo ranma sentado

En ese instante hiral cerró los hijos mientras un extraño sonido de piano sonaba

-ese sonido ¿de dónde viene? – pregunto shampoo mientras buscaba el piano

-hay esta – dijo ranma mientras apuntaba al pianista el cual estaba vestido de negro

Mientras el pianista tocaba sonidos de bajos lo ayudaban al igual que la guitarra y la batería creando una melodía perfecta y fuerte

-¡BRAVO! – gritaron una gran cantidad de gente aplaudiendo al prenderse los foco principales

-¡pero qué es esto! – grito ranma sorprendido al ver a las personas

-increíble... – dijo shampoo al ver a la cantidad de gente aplaudiendo a los músicos hasta que una neblina cubrió todo el escenario al desaparecer aparecieron como quince payaos ninguno como los normales estos estaba vestidos de negro con un estilo oscuro

-¿qué es eso? – dijo ranma asustado y tras las puertas que había de tras salieron mas

-¡ranma! – grito shampoo abrazando a ranma del miedo

-jajajaja tranquilos, el espectáculo apenas empieza, jajajaja – rio hiral mientras miraba el reflector

-¿qué? – susurro ranma sin entender mientras que shampoo por el miedo al ver a las criaturas abrazaba el brazo de ranma,-tranquila… – dijo ranma con un poco de miedo

Mientras el público lanzaba flores y exclamaba,-¡ANYI, ANYI, ANYI! – gritaron todos los invitados a la mujer que se acercaba al escenario en ese momento se pudo ver a una mujer increíblemente hermosa de la misma edad de ranma y shampoo de la misma altura de shampoo con cabello rubio bien largo ojos azules claros con un vestido negro bien atractivo todo era aplausos hacia ella mientras ella con lentitud y una gran sonrisa hipnotizadora que cautivaba a todos los caballeros mientras la batería sonaba con más rapidez al igual que los demás instrumentos

ANYI:

_Era una vez un mago que deseaba juntar halos soñadores con el poder de imaginar y demostrar al mundo el potencia de la mente humano mi amigo cierra los ojos y déjame que te enseñe las maravillas de soñar tan solo dame tu mano y déjame que te enseñe ¡te enseñare a imaginar!,¡te enseñara a soñar!, ¡te enseñare a amar!, si amas a alguien aquí lo conseguirás tan solo cierra los ojos e imagínatelo te invito a mi mundo a un mundo nuevo te invito a imagination!_

Al terminar los invitados caía hipnotizados con la potente voz de la cantante mientras los fantasmas payasos daban la danza y las luces cambiaban de color mientras anyi junto a su banda se movía junto al fuerte sonido de la música

-ooo esto es increíble – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-¿¡pero qué es esto!? – dijo ranma sorprendido nunca había visto algo así , mientras shampoo se apegaba a ranma por el mido que tubo al ver a las criaturas

-¡WUUOO OTRA PORFAVOR! – aclamaron todos

Al terminar el ritmo todos aplaudieron a la cantante la cual con su sonrisa hipnotizaba a todos en ese momento se apagaron las luces

-¿qué sucede? – se preguntó ranma al no ver nada

En ese instante las luces se prendieron y tres de los payasos aparecieron junto a la pareja

-¡aaahhh! – grito shampoo al verlo tan cerca mientras estos los veían con una sonrisa para después cargarla,-¡suéltenme, ranma ayudame! – grito shampoo a todo pulmón mientras la gente solo miraba a los demás danzando

-¡shampoo! – grito ranma al ver que se llevaban a shampoo,-¡tenemos que ayudarla! – dijo ranma preocupado

-lo siento no puedo – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-¿qué? , ¿pero porque?– dijo ranma confundido

-jajajaja mejor siéntate – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-¡rayos! – grito ranma para después saltar al escenario

-anyi al mirarlo se sorprendió mientras sonreía para después apuntar a la pareja con su dedo ordenando a los payasos que baya tras ellos

-¡suéltenme! - grito shampoo mientras se desataba de los payasos

-en ese instante salió ranma para correr hacia ella,-¡shampoo, estas bien! – dijo ranma mientras la alzaba

-si gracias – dijo shampoo ya tranquila al sentir a ranma

-¡aléjense! – grito ranma para después golpear a uno pero su puño atravesó sus cuerpos,-¿¡pero que rayos!? - se preguntó ranma asustado al ver eso

-¡ranma cuidado! – grito shampoo con miedo

-¡ ! – en ese instante el payado desapareció empujando a ranma

-shampoo fue corriendo tras él,-ranma levántate, tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo shampoo preocupada

-si vamonos – dijo ranma mientras se levantaba para después intentar saltar del escenario pero al intentarlo no se podían era como un campo de fuerza invisible

-¡que se ignifica esto, no podemos salir! – dijo ranma preocupado

-¡hiral ayúdenos! – grito shampoo a todo pulmón

-¡lo siento mucho chicos, pero no puedo! – grito hiral con una sonrisa

-¿¡que!? ¿¡pero, porque no puedes ayudarnos!? – grito ranma bien preocupado

-¡que no se dieron cuenta, ustedes dos son parte del espectáculo, oo y esto tengo que verlo jajajajaja!

-¿qué? – susurro shampoo con miedo hasta que vio a anyi mirándola,-¿quién eres tú?, ¡aahh! – grito shampoo mientras los payasos la atrapaban

-¡shampoo suéltenla! – grito ranma mientras iba corriendo hacia ella pero los payasos lo rodeaban

En ese instante anyi sonrió mientras observaba a shampoo y a ranma mientras tomaba el micrófono y los músicos movían su cabeza al ritmo del fuerte sonio mientras los invitados aplaudían y con una gran locura al escuchar la banda de anyi

_**ANYI:**_

_Esta noche se sentirá el miedo cierra los ojos mientras tu corazón palpita a cada segundo como reloj tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac , esto no es una pesadilla si quieres compruébalo con tus dedos tócate y veremos si despierta cada risa cada movimiento es real, estoy viendo a dos almas con un destino lleno de suspenso con corazones en desequilibrio el corazón de la señorita decidida y enamorada y del caballero confundido, triste , mesclado , nada decidido es hora de ponerlos en equilibrio_

Termino anyi con su voz mientras tomaba vino y el líquido salía de su boca mientras ella sonreía y las personas aplaudían y le lanzaban flores

Después ranma y shampoo se encontraban paralizados sentados en una silla sin poderse mover estaban totalmente amarrados

-y ¿ahora que vamos hacer? – dijo shampoo preocupada

-tranquilízate rayos esto si está bien atado maldita sea – dijo ranma con el mismo tono de su amiga

-en ese instante en el escenario un hombre alto con sombrero vestido de negro y una vara tomo el micrófono mientras anyi solo miraba a la pareja con una sonrisa

-¡damas y caballeros!, ¡sean cordialmente bienvenidos!, ¡al circo de imagination!, ¡y esta noche les tenemos a dos invitados especiales para este espectáculo! - grito el anfitrión mientras el público aplaudía

-en ese instante anyi se acercó con una sonrisa a la pareja con un micrófono mientras el público los miraba,-esta noche les tenemos a dos invitados especiales el señor ranma saotome , un artista marcial y con un corazón tan insensible – dijo anyi con una sonrisa

-jajajaja – se rio el público con alegría

-y por ultimo tenemos a shampoo una amazo… – en ese instante anyi se cayó al escuchar el nombre amazona y el de shampoo mientras se quedaba como estatua sin poder moverse del asombro

-en ese momento el anfitrión se acercó a ella,-anyi tienes que decir – en ese momento el anfitrión le susurro a anyi lo demás pero ella no respondía

-mmm, ¿qué ocurre a ya abajo?, así no es como debe terminar - se preguntó akira mientras ella estaba arriba en el primer lugar

-¿qué te pasa anyi?, ¿porque te detienes? – susurro hiral preocupado

-en ese instante anyi miro a shampoo con seriedad mientras tomaba la barbilla de ella

-¿quién eres tu? – pregunto shampoo asustada, mientras ranma solo las miraba

-en ese instante anyi retiro la mano de la barbilla de shampoo mientras alzaba la página que estaba leyendo haciéndola desaparecer como un truco de magia haciendo que la gente reaccione y la aplauda de nuevo

-¿pero qué estás haciendo? – se preguntó akira molesta

-en ese instante anyi se subió al escenario mientras que su banda tocaba con un ritmo poderoso bien fuerte haciendo que la gente se reactive y se levanta de la emoción mientras anyi miraba a la pareja con seriedad

-en ese instante akira salto a las sillas donde hiral mientras el solo miraba el espectáculo y los parlantes empujando d,-¿qué ocurre con anyi? – pregunto akira preocupada

-no lose – dijo hiral confundido

-en ese instante akira simplemente vio el espectáculo,-bueno a la gente le gusta – dijo akira mientras se sentaba alado de hiral

-en ese instante anyi ordeno a los danzantes que se acerquen a ella,-quiero que los liberen – dijo anyi en un susurro mientras el poder de la música se hacía más fuerte enloqueciendo a todos de la emoción mientras el órgano eléctrico subí la potencia

-suéltennos – ordeno ranma pegado con shampoo en ese instante el payaso con una navaja corto la soga

-¿qué pero que hacen? – se preguntó hiral con seriedad

-y anyi no hace nada que estará pasando con ella – dijo akira con el mismo tono

-no lo sé pero cuando vio a shampoo se quedó fría– dijo hiral con seriedad

-qué pasa con ella ¿por qué se puso así? – dijo akira pero en ese momento el público aplaudió más por la música

-cuando la cuerda ya estaba totalmente cortada la pareja vio la salida de circo.¡rápido shampoo corre! – dijo ranma tomando la mano de shampoo

-¡sí! – dijo shampoo sujetando la mano de ranma mientras ella miraba a anyi

-una vez que los dos salieron anyi vio a su padre y akira con seriedad mientras el público aplaudía a la banda pero no se dieron cuenta que ranma y shampoo escaparon por la música que los emocionaba

-¿qué hiciste se supone que ellos eran parte del espectáculo? – pregunto el anfitrión con preocupación

-al público no le molesta controla la música iré a buscarlos – dijo anyi con una sonrisa

-está bien – dijo el anfitrión mientras tomaba el control con una guitarra

-mira ¿a done va tu hija? – pregunto akira viendo que anyi se iba a la misma dirección

-no lo se voy a seguirla – dijo hiral mientras se paraba de su silla para salir corriendo

-si hazlo yo me quedare aquí – dijo akira mientras miraba el espectáculo, mientras tanto.

**EN EL BOSQUE**

Ranma y shampoo iban corriendo sin dirección hasta que ya estaban totalmente lejos

-¿¡que rayos fue eso!? – dijo ranma bien preocupado

-a mí no me lo preguntes – dijo shampoo con el mismo tono

-shampoo tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo ranma preocupado

-si estoy de acurdo – dijo shampoo con el mismo tono, hasta que

-en la noche se perderían si intentara salir de aquí – dijo anyi saliendo de las sombras

-tu, ¿tu eres la chica que estaba cantando? – dijo ranma recordándola

-así es – dijo anyi con una sonrisa

-¿y qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto ranma poniéndose en guardia

-no es necesario que te pongas en guardia no soy peleadora como tú – dijo anyi con una sonrisa para después mirar a shampoo,- y tú...

-que ¿acaso nos conocemos? – pregunto shampoo con curiosidad

-conque te has olvidado de mi e hermana – dijo anyi con una sonrisa

-en ese instante shampoo la miro de reojo hasta que,-¡colonia eres tú! – dijo shampoo sorprendida

-vaya al fin te diste cuenta – dijo anyi con una sonrisa

-pero como si tú desapareciste en la.. – en ese instante shampoo fue detenida

-mm no sería bueno recordar el pasado shampoo lo importante es que sobreviví – dijo anyi con una sonrisa

-¿pero cómo, lo hiciste? ¿a dónde te fuiste? – pregunto shampoo sorprendida

-shampoo ¿quién es? – pregunto ranma con curiosidad por las palabras de shampoo

-es mi hermana ranma – dijo shampoo con tranquilidad

-¡que tu hermana! – dijo ranma sorprendido

-debo pedirte disculpas eres ranma verdad si cuando llegaste akira me dio la nota para el espectáculo ella utilizo la magia para ver cómo eran jajaja – dijo anyi con una sonrisa

-entonces si tú eres la hermana de shampoo eso quiere decir que hiral es tu – en ese momento ranma fue detenido

-hiral no es mi padre ni el de shampoo cuando yo fui olvidad hiral me encontró y me adopto gracias a el estoy viva – dijo anyi con seriedad

-pero nuestra abuela te busco por todos lados nunca apareciste – dijo shampoo confundida

-cologne debió buscar más al fondo estuve perdida llorando esos días shampoo hasta que hiral me encontró y me trago aquí – dijo anyi con una sonrisa

-siempre me pregunte donde estuviste creí que te habían matado hermana – dijo shampoo con lágrimas para después abrazarla

-también te extrañe mucho shampoo – dijo anyi mientras aceptaba el abrazo

-ranma las miro con una sonrisa entendiendo bien de lo que se trataba hasta que fueron interrumpidos

-conque aquí están – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-papa – dijo anyi despegándose de shampoo

-en ese instante ranma tomo a hiral de la camiseta empujándolo contra un árbol,-ahora, dígame bien en donde estamos y porque dejo que nos capturaran esa criaturas!

-ranma suéltalo – dijo anyi sacando una flauta

-ranma en ese momento vio la flauta de anyi,-que, acaso vas a tocar para hacerme dormir – dijo ranma con un tono burlón

-en ese instante de los avugueros de la flauta salieron pequeñas cuchillas,-suéltalo...

-en ese instante ranma se sorprendió pero estaba totalmente enojado con hiral por haberlos llevado al circo

-en ese instante shampoo fue donde ranma a tomarlo del hombro,-tranquilo ranma suéltalo

-ranma en ese momento vio a shampoo a los ojos y la obedeció

-aa, jaja discúlpenme – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-no debería hacerlo – pregunto ranma con enojo

-pero, ¿por qué lo hico? , ¿por qué nos llevó a ese lugar? – pregunto shampoo sin entender

-eso lo tiene que decir akira yo no puedo responder – dijo hiral con seriedad

-sea, como, sea mañana nos vamos de aquí – dijo ranma molesto

-está bien pueden irse pero esta noche quédense aquí akira los quera ver mañana para darles la explicación – dijo hiral con seriedad

-jaja no gracias yo me iré de este lugar – dijo ranma con gran animo de irse

-en la noche no es seguro si vas ahora mismo probablemente te encontremos muerto en la mañana si entrar al bosque quédense aquí esta noche – dijo anyi con una sonrisa

-está bien colonia – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-¿colonia?, ¿cómo es que sabes el nombre original de mi hija? – pregunto hiral sorprendido

-papa ella es mi hermana – dijo anyi con una sonrisa

-tu hermana ya veo, baya sí que me quede sin palabras está bien váyanse a dormir hoy se nota que mañana tenemos mucho de qué hablar anyi tu vete a casa tú debes descansar – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-si papa, hermana mañana nos veremos- dijo anyi para después irse

-colonia espera – dijo shampoo pero en ese momento fue detenida

-mañana hablaras con tu hermana es hora de dormir – dijo hiral con seriedad

-tiene razón shampoo mañana hablaras con ella – dijo ranma con el mismo tono

-está bien – dijo shampoo mientras miraba a su hermana irse

-muy bien vámonos – dijo hiral con una sonrisa al llegar a la pequeña casa de ranma y shampoo hiral puso una cara de seriedad,-supongo que mañana tendrán mucho de qué hablar con akira – dijo hiral con una sonrisa

-si tiene razón – dijo ranma con seriedad

-que descanse – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-tú también duerman bien – dijo hiral para después irse

Al entrar a la casa shampoo fue de inmediato a la sala a sentarse mientras ranma fue por un vaso de agua

-¿te pasa algo? – pregunto ranma preocupado mientras se sentaba alado de shampoo

-esta noche casi muere de un infarto y por sorpresa mi hermana nunca murió – dijo shampoo con seriedad

-esa chica es tu hermana verdad ¿pero que fue lo que paso? – pregunto ranma con curiosidad

-cuando era niña colonia y yo éramos tan unidas asíamos todo juntas en esos tiempos todo era tranquilidad hasta que el consejo de amazonas se dieron cuenta que la mayoría de las mujeres desobedecían las reglas mi madre y mi padre era un gran ejemplo mi mama se enamoró de mi padre jamás peleo contra el solo lo dijo para que se creyeran pero hasta que el consejo se dio cuenta decidieron que había que realizar una limpieza entre las amazonas asesinando a cada una que desobedeciera las reglas mama y papa pelearon por su amos pero al final los asesinaron en la pelea pidieron a mi abuela de que me cuiden a mí y a colonia apenas éramos unas niñas de seis años no sabíamos que pasaba mi abuelita nos escondió para después irse a ayudarlos nos dejaron en una casa abandonada hay estuvimos siete semanas hasta que colonia decidió irse ella ya no soportaba vivir ahí le dije que no baya pero no obedeció ese día mi abuelita me encontró pero jamás encontró a colonia el consejo me dejo vivir ya que yo aún no estaba en edad para ser una guerrera me hicieron prometer que jamás rompería las reglas yo acepte pero a colonia no la encontraron mi abuelita la busco por todos lados y jamás la encontró – dijo shampoo con lagrimas

-ranma se quedó sorprendió a la historia de su amiga,-yo no lo sabía – dijo ranma con tristeza de ella

-ese día perdí dos cosas importantes a mis padres y a mi hermana mi verdadera hermana – dijo shampoo con tristeza

-ya veo lo siento mucho pero si colonia es tu verdadera hermana que pasa con rin y ran ellas también son tus hermanas – dijo ranma confundido

-no el secreto es que ellas fueron mis mejores amigas nuestra amistad fue tan grande que nos hicimos hermanas pero ellas no lo son mi verdadera hermana mi verdadera sangre esta aqui – dijo shampoo con tristeza

-yo no lo sabía – dijo ranma con pena

-en ese momento shampoo comenzó a sacar lagrimas pero ya no pudo evitar llorar al recordar los recuerdos dolorosos escondidos en ella

-ranma en ese momento se puso mal al verla llorar en ese momento ranma se levantó a sentarse alado de shampoo,-tranquila... – dijo ranma mientras secaba las lágrimas de shampoo con su dedo

-ranma… – dijo shampoo mientras de un solo golpe abrazado a ranma mojando su camiseta de lagrimas

-ranma gamas la había visto tan triste ya que ella siempre estaba alegre

-perdóname ranma – dijo shampoo despegándose de el con lágrimas aun

-ranma en ese instante sonrió,-no importa – en ese momento ranma con su dedo toco las lágrimas de shampoo secando sus ojos,-bueno es hora de dormir – dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-si ranma – dijo shampoo para después levantarse,-me voy a cambiar para dormir – dijo shampoo yéndose a su habitación

-está bien – dijo ranma mientras la veía irse-no sabía que sufrías tanto jamás lo pensé siempre has sido una chica alegre as estado ocultado tu tristeza todo este tiempo – pensó ranma con seriedad para después levantarse en ese momento ranma vio el piano mientras se acercaba a él,-hiral tiene razón tiene un bonito sonido lástima que no sepa tocarlo – dijo ranma mientras tocaba una tecla

-bueno ranma ya me voy a dormir – dijo shampoo mientras salía con su piyama un poco atrevida

-en ese instante ranma al verla se sintió paralizado-realmente es hermosa – pensó ranma hasta que ella la hico reaccionar

-creí que no te gustaba el piano – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-jajaja no solo lo estaba mirando – dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-yo también quiero verlo – dijo shampoo mientras se sentaba alado de el

-no me agás esto rayos es hermosa – pensó ranma mientras observaba a shampoo

-vamos intentemos tocarlo – dijo shampoo mientras ponía sus dedos en las teclas

-está bien – dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-en ese instante comenzaron a tocar pero nada bien,-jajaja somos pésimos – dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-jajaja si – dijo shampoo con el mismo tono hasta que ella empezó con la gran pregunta que ella siempre le quiso hacer aprovechando que estaba solos sin nadie que los moleste,-¿por qué la amas tanto ranma? – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-¿de qué hablas? – pregunto ranma sin entender

-de akane de quien más simplemente quiero que me digas porque la amas tanto – dijo shampoo mientras tocaba las teclas

-yo ya no ama a akane – dijo ranma con seriedad

-¡que!, ¿¡por qué!? – dijo shampoo sorprendida

-en ese instante ranma se tocó la mejilla y después recordó los golpes,-akane y yo en el pasado nos hemos salvado el uno al otro cuando estábamos juntos siempre se rompía el momento ahora dijo para que seguir si siempre va a pasar lo mismo – dijo ranma tocando una tecla

-pero si tú la querías tanto ¿enserio ya no la quieres? – pregunto shampoo aun sin poder creerlo

-ranma en ese intente sonrió,-yo vine acá para entrenar shampoo te seré sincero quería ya irme de la casa de los tendo lo que realmente iba hacer era fugarme – dijo ranma tocando una de las teclas

-eso se ignifica que realmente estas buscando un lugar nuevo para vivir – dijo shampoo sorprendida

-así es pero estaría huyendo cuando vuelva romperé el compromiso – dijo ranma tocando otra tecla

-y si rompes el compromiso ¿dónde vivirás? – pregunto shampoo con curiosidad

-te seré sincero al ver este lugar por primera bes estaba pensando en quedarme aquí pero al ver lo que paso hoy aun no lose – dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-si tienes razón pero porque dices que aún no lo sabes acaso ¿estás pensando en quedarte aquí? – pregunto shampoo sorprendida

-aun no estoy seguro si quiero salir de aquí – dijo ranma con tranquilidad

-pero tú en el bosque querías salir esta noche porque de repente ya no quieres – dijo shampoo sorprendía

-estaba asustado y enojado por lo que paso pero no tengo otro lugar a donde ir además ya pedimos trabajo a akira así que me quedare aquí y si pasa algo ya veré como me salvo – dijo ranma con seriedad,- ¿y tú te piensas quedar aquí? – pregunto ranma con una sonrisa

-si también yo también dije que trabajaría así que yo me quedare en este pueblo y también por mi hermana ya que no la he visto desde que se perdió – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-está bien veremos cuanto tiempo estaremos vivos aquí – dijo ranma con el mismo tono

-si tienes razón además mañana hay muchas cosa de que hablar con akira sobre lo que paso hoy – dijo shampoo con seriedad

-si tienes razón bueno es hora de dormir shampoo – dijo ranma mientras se levantaba de la silla

-sí que duermas bien ranma – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-tu también – dijo ranma con el mismo tono para después los dos irse a sus habitaciones, después eran ya la una de la mañana ranma se levantó por un vaso de agua mientras miraba la luna hasta que escucho que alguien se acercaba,-shampoo

-aa, ranma me asustaste – dijo shampo con una sonrisa

-jajaja lo siento – dijo ranma mientras tomaba agua

-¿y que haces aquí a esta hora? – pregunto shampoo con una sonrisa

-no podía dormir bien por el estrés de hoy – dijo ranma con una sonrisa,-¿y tú?

-igual no puedo dormir – dijo shampoo con el mismo tono

-no sabía que le tenías miedo a los payasos – dijo ranma con un tono medio burlón

-jajajaja pero que dices yo miedo a los payasos – dijo shampoo con el mismo tono por el comentario de ranma

-jajaja entonces que haces despierta – pregunto ranma con una sonrisa

-la verdad es por mi hermana y si admito que estoy un poco asustada jaja es por eso que no puedo dormir – dijo shampoo apenada

-no te preocupes hoy fue un día pesado bueno vamos shampoo intenta dormir de nuevo – dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-y porque no duerme tu conmigo – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa tierna

-que quieres que duerma contigo – dijo ranma con nervios

-jajaja si o le tienes miedo a dormir con una chica – dijo shampoo en un tono burlón

-no solo que no puedo – dijo ranma con sus nervios

-si te acuerdas una vez ya dormí contigo repitámoslo no tiene nada de malo – dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-está bien – dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-gracias ranma te esperare no te tardes – dijo shampoo para después irse a la habitación

-ranma simplemente la miraba con una sonrisa-realmente eres una mujer hermosa shampoo pero que me pasa a debe admitirlo estoy un poco atraído a ella tengo que controlarme porque de repente me fijo tanto en ti será que estuve siego todo este tiempo - peso ranma con seriedad

-ranma ya ben – dijo shampoo esperando a ranma

-en ese momento ranma reacciono,-ya voy shampoo – dijo ranma con nervios-tranquilízate ranma simplemente voy a dormir con ella no tiene nada de malo- pensó ranma ya tranquilo para después irse a la habitación de shampoo.

CONTINURA…

_**Bueno amigos este fue el capítulo de la semana perdón por no publicarlo en la mañana tuve que irme de casa bueno algo importante que tengo que decir si se dieron cuenta sobre lo que paso un circo y un teatro de música de terror y de anyi tuve esa idea cuando quise escribir esta historia quería hacer algo totalmente nuevo no lo mismo de siempre una discusión con akane todas las mañanas, que allá un bailen en el colegio, no quería hacer algo nuevo y pensé en esto un lugar musical lleno de misterio y de muchas más sorpresas aunque me imagino que me salí un poco del anime al hacerlo pero tal como dice el título de la historia es sobre la imaginación espero que les allá gustado esta capitulo si no pueden decírmelo para detenerme o proseguir con el capítulo tres esta historia al igual que la otra será larga con capítulos largos ustedes deciden amigos si seguir con imagination bueno nos vemos en el capítulo tres ustedes deciden gracias.**_

_**Daniela**__-amiga que gusto verte de nuevo gracias por comentar._

_**Hiram**__-gracias amigo por volver y lo siento mucho por el nombre pero no te preocupes ya está arreglado disculpa por eso espero que te allá gustado._

_**Incgnito**__-gracias amigo no amigo tranquilo no me estas apresurando yo publico un capitulo todos los sábados gracias por el comentario._

_**Ricardo**__-amigo muchas gracias por tu comentario y por el anterior que degaste en la historia pasada realmente te lo agradezco mucho espero que te allá gustado este capitulo _

_**Kevin**__-gracias amigo por el comentario que bueno que hayas visto esta nueva historia gracias._

_**Skandaloso**__-gracias amigo si tal como lo prometí una nueva historia después de la pasada muchas gracias._

_**Alexisayat**__-gracias amigo por comentar y por haber encontrado la historia te lo agradezco gracias._


	3. EL ODIO DE COLONIA

_**EL ODIO DE COLONIA**_

Ranma había entrado a la habitación de shampoo con muchos nervios

-Ranma apaga la luz – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa ya tapada con las sabanas

-ok – dijo Ranma un con sus nervios pero él ya había madurado así que sabía que debería estar tranquilo

-tranquilo ranma jajaja – dijo Shampoo en un tono burlón

-está bien – dijo Ranma mientras se acercaba a ella algo que estaba mal es que la cama no era tan grande algo que no le hico sentir cómodo a Ranma

-mientras Shampoo se sentía tranquila ya que ella quiere a Ranma y ella solo quiere estar con él no le importa como pero solo quiere estar con él con nadie más,-jajaja, ¿qué te pasa Ranma?

-¿por qué? – pregunto Ranma ya más tranquilo

-¿por qué estas temblando? – pregunto Shampoo con una sonrisa

-como lo sabes – pregunto Ranma sorprendidoal ver que Shampoo sentía como estaba

-jaja te puedo sentir tranquilo Ranma – dijo shampoo con una voz tierna

-esta bien – dijo Ranma mientras se tapaba con las sabanas viendo la espalda de Shampoo

-Shampoo cerró los ojos y la única luz era la luz de la luna la cual entraba por la ventana

-Ranma se sentía tranquilo mientras sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago se sentía bien al estar con una chica bonita pero nunca le había puesto atención Ranma simplemente sonrió mientras veía más a Shampoo poco a poco Ranma cerró los ojos con una sonrisa dándole la espalda a Shampoo para dormir

Al pasar las horas era la una de la mañana mientras Shampoo solo se movía sudando

_**PESADILLA**_

-¡Colonia corre! – grito shampoo mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana mientras un puñado de amazonas las perseguían

-pero en ese momento fueron rodeadas

-¿qué es lo que quieren? – pregunto Shampoo poniéndose en guardia

-Shampoo , Colonia ustedes han desobedecido las reglas de las amazonas tu Shampoo ya va siendo hora que me traigas el cuerpo de la chica pelirroja que te gano y tu Colonia por abandonar y escaparte de la aldea deben ser asesinadas – dijo la líder mientras tomaba una espada

-Colonia tranquila – dijo Shampoo preocupada mientras estaba espalda contra espalda con ella,-¡no déjenla! – grito Shampoo mientras miraba que cuatro amazonas la habían atrapado poniendo una daga en su cuello

-¡Shampoo ayúdame! – grito Colonia a todo pulmón mientras sus enemigas apretaban la daga con fuerza

-¡Colonia por favor dejarla no le hagan daño! – suplico Shampoo con lagrimas

-la líder ordeno que mataran a Colonia con una sonrisa,-mátenla...– dijo ella en un tono frio

-en ese instante la amazona con la daga corto el cuello de Colonia matándola por completo

-¡no… Colonia! – grito Shampoo mientras se arrodillaba con lagrimas

-la líder simplemente sonrió mientras tomaba su arco acercándose a Shampoo,-tu hermana se merecía la muerte al igual que tu dulce sueños Shampoo – dijo la líder apuntando con su arco a Shampoo disparándola la flecha atravesó el corazón de Shampoo la última vista fue así su hermana sangrando mientras caía y moria lentamente

_**FN DE LA PESADILLA**_

-¡hermana! – grito Shampoo mientras se levantaba sudando

-Ranma en ese instante despertó y miro a su amiga,-Shampoo, ¿qué pasa? – pregunto Ranma asustado

-fue una pesadilla – dijo Shampoo ya más tranquila,-lo siento Ranma por despertarte – dijo Shampoo asustada

-¿qué paso Shampoo, que soñaste? – pregunto Ranma preocupado

-fue una pesadilla no te preocupes – dijo Shampoo aun con sudor

-si me preocupa – dijo Ranma mientras se levantaba a encender la luz al encenderla se asustó mucho al ver el sudor y sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas y el miedo,-Shampoo… – dijo Ranma mientras se sentaba con Shampoo,-¿qué soñaste? – pregunto Ranma preocupado

-estaba en un bosque Colonia estaba conmigo corríamos de unas asesinas que nos querían matar atraparon a Colonia y a Colonia la mataron primero no pude ayudarla – dijo Shampoo con miedo

-Ranma puso su mano en el hombro de Shampoo,-tranquila Shampoo fue solo una pesadilla además recuerda que tu hermana está aquí viva - dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-si lo se aun así estoy con miedo sabes todo este tiempo he estado sola si tal vez este con mi abuelita pero me asía falta mi hermana – dijo Shampoo con tristeza

-Ranma en ese momento sonrió,-no estás sola Shampoo tienes amigos a tu abuela y a mí – dijo Ranma confundido por su ultimo comentario

-Shampoo en ese instante voltio y miro a Ranma,-¿en qué sentido lo dices?– dijo Shampoo con ojos brillosos

-en el sentido de amistad Shampoo tu eres mi amiga – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-a… ya veo creí que lo decías en…, olvídalo – dijo Shmapoo con tristeza

-Ranma sabía exactamente sobre en el sentido que creyó su amiga,-te ves linda cuando lloras – dijo Ranma poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Shampoo

-gracias… – dijo Shampoo tocando la mano de Ranma,-será mejor volver a dormir – dijo Shampoo ya más tranquila al sentir la mano de Ranma

-si – dijo Ranma para después acostarse con ella dándole la espalda mientras Shampoo hacia lo mismo

-Shampoo aún se sentía asustada por la pesadilla lo cual Ranma pudo sentir el miedo

-¿quieres que te abrase? – pregunto Ranma sin miedo ya que podía sentir el miedo de su amiga

-Shampoo en ese momento abrió bien los ojos sorprendida mientras su corazón latía,-si por favor –dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados esperando los brazos de Ranma

-Ranma la abraza mientras se sentía tranquilo al sentir la libertad que Shampoo le dio mientras la abrazaba

-Shampoo se sentía feliz mientras Ranma la calentaba ya que la habitación era medio fría con el tiempo Shampoo se durmió

-Ranma aún no lo así mientras la abrazaba-eres muy linda Shampoo – pensó Ranma para después cerrar los ojos, Al día siguiente

Ya había amanecido en el pueblo y Ranma y Shmapoo aún permanecían dormidos el primero en despertar fue Ranma al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a Shampoo con mucho cariño mientras él retiraba sus brazos de ella para después acobijarla e irse a bañar al estar listo vio que Shampoo ya estaba despierta mientras ella miraba el amanecer,-veo que ya despertaste – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-Shampoo en ese momento voltio y vio a Ranma con una sonrisa,-si gracias por ayudarme a dormir – dijo Shampoo con un tono tierno

-de nada Shampoo – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-crees que esta noche podrías hacerlo de nuevo – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-Ranma se puso rojo el escuchar que Shampoo quería de nuevo dormir con él,-bueno Shampoo pero primero debes prepárate recuerda que tenemos que ir a ver a Akira – dijo Ranma con tranquilidad

-cierto además tengo muchas cosas de que hablar con mi hermana – dijo Shampoo con seriedad,-bueno me voy a bañar – dijo Shampoo retirándose para después irse a la ducha

-Ranma solo la miro con una sonrisa viendo a su amiga al pasar doce minutos Shampoo salió ya preparada,-okey Ranma vámonos – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-si – dijo Ranma con el mismo tono

Al salir todo el pueblo lo miraba con seriedad mientras susurraba sobre el espectáculo de ayer y algunos lo miraban con una sonrisa al llegar al hotel se encontraron con Hiral

-aaa, Ranma, Shampoo ¿qué tal durmieron? – pregunto Hiral con una sonrisa cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo

-muy bien gracias – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-jaja veo que ya no están molesto por lo de anoche no – dijo Hiral con una sonrisa

-ja eso cree usted – dijo Ranma con disgusto

-jajaja sé que quieren respuestas pero Akira se fue de viaje regresara en la noche – dijo Hiral con una sonrisa

-está bien la esperaremos pero más le vale que no haga ninguno de sus trucos – dijo Ranma en un tono amenazante

-jajaja tranquilo Ranma – dijo Hiral con una sonrisa

-está bien – dijo Ranma ya tranquilo

-qué bueno que llegaron – dijo Colonia mientras abría la puerta

-hermana eres tu – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-hola Shampoo bueno quedamos en que íbamos a charlar no si quieres podemos hablar ahora – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-si por favor – dijo Shampoo impaciente

-yo las dejare iré a dar una vuelta – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-está bien Ranma espero verte pronto – dijo Colonia para después guiñarle el ojo a Ranma con un tono seductor haciendo que Ranma se sonroje algo que enojo mucho a Shampoo pero se calmo

-bueno vámonos ya – dijo Shampoo enojada,-bueno Ranma nos veremos aquí en un hora – dijo Shampoo con seriedad

-está bien Shampoo – dijo Ranma para después ver como las dos se iban

-se nota que le gustas mucho a mi hija – dijo Hiral con una sonrisa

-enserio yo no creo bueno iré a ver el pueblo – dijo Ranma para después irse mientras el caminaba pudo escuchar el sonido de una flauta,-¿qué es eso? – se preguntó Ranma para después irse al ver el sonido que provenía del bosque, mientras tanto.

_**EN LA CASA DE COLONIA**_

Shampoo se quedó sorprendida al ver la casa de su hermana al entrar a la habitación de Colonia pudo ver que había un piano y una guitarra y un micrófono y libros con canciones compuestas por ella

-se nota que enserio te gusta la música – dijo Shampoo sentándose en la silla que tenía Colonia

-si es mejor componer, tocar instrumentos y cantar que ser una salvaje asesina – dijo Colonia con seriedad sentándose en la cama

-¡Colonia!, ¡no insultes a tu aldea!, ¡tú eres una amazona! – dijo Shampoo molestas

-¡cállate Shampoo! no me digas que soy una amazona esas malditas son unas asesinas sin corazón mataron a nuestros padres lo que no puedo creer es como tú puedes seguir siendo una de ellas de esas desgraciadas – dijo Colonia con una gran ira así las amazonas

-pero que paso contigo tú eras la mejor guerrera de nuestra edad eras más fuerte que yo, ¿qué te paso? – dijo Shampoo decepcionada

-que me paso lo que me paso fue un milagro de dios no te imaginas cuando me fui de esa casa abandonada dios – dijo Colonia mientras recordaba

-¿dime que paso? – pregunto Shampoo con seriedad

-Colonia cerró los ojos mientras recordaba

_**RECUERDO**_

-¿adónde vas? – pregunto Shampoo mientras miraba que su hermana se quería ir

-me voy hermana ya no soporto estar aquí – dijo Colonia abriendo la puerta

-pero nuestra abuela dijo que nos quedáramos aquí – dijo Shampoo preocupada

-pues yo me voy – en ese momento Colonia se fue corriendo dejando a Shampoo preocupada mientras Colonia caminaba pudo ver la sangre de las amazonas guerreras algo que le asustaba al ver a la gran cantidad de muertos incluyendo a sus amigas en ese momento se puso a llora,-mami, papi ,¿dónde están? – dijo Colonia con tristeza

-tus padres fueron asesinados – dijo una mujer guerrera sangrando la cual era amiga de los padres de Shampoo y Colonia

-señorita se encuentra bien – dijo Colonia al ver a la guerrera sangrar

-niña huye antes de que te encuentren corre – dijo la guerrera cerrando los ojos para después morir

-hey espere no se muera – dijo Colonia mientras la agitaba

-oigan hoy a alguien, creí que mataron a estas traidoras – dijo un pequeño grupo de amazonas

-Colonia al oírlas se fue corriendo a toda velocidad se puso a llorar en medio del bosque,-mis padres fueron asesinados mi madre por sus amigas malditas amazonas – dijo Colonia llorando

-pequeña, ¿qué te pasa? – pregunto Hiral de joven mientras este estaba sentando con una guitarra acústica

-Colonia en ese momento se levantó la escuchar la vos de Hiral mientras se ponía en guardia

-tranquila pequeña no te are nada – dijo Hiral guardando la guitarra

-Colonia en ese momento se secó las lágrimas,-perdóneme

-pero porque una niña de tu edad está aquí tan sola y ¿tus padres dónde están? – pregunto Hiral al ver a la niña

-los mataron señor – dijo Colonia llorando

-Hiral en ese momento se acercó a ella,-tranquila mi pequeña se nota que tienes hambre ven conmigo – dijo Hiral con una sonrisa

-gracias señor – dijo Colonia mientras miraba a Hiral con una sonrisa

-sabes se nota que eres una niña muy fuerte si no tienes padres desde ahora yo seré tu padre te gustaría – dijo Hiral con una sonrisa ya que él siempre ha deseado tener un hijo o hija

-Colonia al ver el rostro de Hiral se encariño mucho aunque la ley de los niños era nunca confiar en extraños Hiral no era malo

-¡si papa! – dijo Colonia abrazándole

-Hiral abrazo a su hija,-muy bien desde ahora te llamaras Any que te parece – dijo Hiral cargando a Colonia mientras de daba una vuelta

-si papa – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

_**FIN DEL RECUERDO**_

-desde que me fui Hiral me enseño todo me cuido me alimento y me dio todo su cariño – dijo Colonia muy firme

-ya veo ¿y porque te olvidaste de mí? –pregunto Shampoo con tristeza

-jaja tu crees que me olvide de ti cuando fui a buscarte oí que tu volviste con las amazonas quería que tu también seas hija de Hiral pero al ver que te convertiste una amazona me fui y te deje con tu nueva vida – dijo Colonia con seriedad

-mm, se nota que odias mucho a las amazonas – dijo Shampoo con seriedad

-con todo mi ser si pudieran las mataría a todas – dijo Colonia con seriedad

-Shampoo se sentía sorprendida al ver el gran odio que tenía Colonia asía su gente,-perdónalas Colonia pero puedes volver a ser una, ahora son diferentes – dijo Shampoo intentando tranquilizar a Colonia

-¡ya cállate no quiero ser una asesina y no me digas Colonia soy ahora Anyi la hija de Hiral – dijo Colonia bien firme

-entiendo hermana – dijo Shampoo tranquila

-lo ves bueno así veo que tu amigo Ranma es muy atractivo dime es tu novio – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-no es mi prometido – dijo Shampoo un poco molesta ya que veía las intenciones de su hermana

-jajajaja tu prometido dime que te gano en una batalla y ahora estas obligada jajajaja o será amor si fuera amor de verdad te daría un aplauso pero si fuera por la reglas me seguiría riendo enserio que reglas tan estúpidas jajajaja – dijo Colonia en un tono burlón

-bueno si me gano pero por el tiempo que ha pasado me he enamorado de él lo amo y pienso casarme con el alguien día – dijo Shampoo bien firme

-jajajaja lo sabía estas con él por la ley de esas estúpidas amazonas jajaja – dijo Colonia con un tono burlón

-¡ya cállate yo amo a Ranma de verdad! – dijo Shampoo bien firme

-pero se nota que él no que mal Shampoo - dijo Colonia con un tono burlón

-no te equivocas amo a ranma de verdad no por la ley lo amo mucho y créeme algún día el será mío y yo seré de el – dijo Shampoo bien firme

-jaja bueno te deseo suerte Shampoo, bueno ahora cuéntame cómo está la abuela – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa, mientras tanto.

_**EN EL BOSQUE **_

-Ranma andaba caminado por el bosque ya que no quería estar en el pueblo en ese momento pudo oír el sonido de una flauta la misma que oyó cuando entro al bosque al escucharla decidió seguir el sonido al encontrarlo pudo ver al sujeto que la tocaba un hombre mínimo de unos sesenta años al acercarse vio como tocaba

-es malo espira a las personas no lo sabias sal de ahí muchacho – dijo el sujeto deteniéndose

-disculpe... – dijo Ranma saliendo de los arboles

-mm..., tu eres el muchacho que estuvo en el circo no – dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa

-si – dijo Ranma con tranquilidad pero después lo vio de cerca,-¡aa… tu eres el hombre que ayudo a Colonia a dar el espectáculo de ayer! , dijo Ranma sorprendido al ver el hombre que los presento el que vestía de negro y tenía un sombrero

-jajajaja si vi el terror que tenían tú y tu amiga – dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa

-¿porque nos hicieron esto? – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-lo descubrirás muy pronto amigo y dime te sientes con ganas de sabes porque paso todo eso ayer o estas ansioso de salir de aquí – dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa

-ambas – dijo ranma con seriedad

-pues suerte jajaja – dijo el sujeto para después seguir tocando la flauta

-Ranma simplemente lo vio con seriedad pero después miro un túnel él podía escuchar sonidos de violín,-¿qué hay adentro? – pregunto Ranma al escuchar el sonido

\- nadie se atreve a entrar hay todos tienen miedo y ese tono todos los días suena jajaja nunca para – dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa

-¿puedo echar un vistazo? – pregunto Ranma mientras miraba e túnel

-jajaja se nota que eres valiente jovencito toma esto la necesitaras – dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa lanzándole una linterna a Ranma

-Ranma simplemente sonrió mientras la atrapaba para después entrar al túnel

-veamos si sales de ahí – dijo el sujeto para después irse

-Ranma con su linterna pudo iluminar el camino ya que todo era oscuridad hasta que vio una luz al seguirla estaba en una habitación al entrar el sonido del violín ya no se escuchó la habitación era muy grande y antigua con cuadros por todos lados Ranma solo admiraba la habitación,-tienen miedo dicen yo lo único que veo son cuadros – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa pero después pudo ver una caja la cual lo atrajo mientras caminaba tras ella al ver el candado Ranma lo pudo romper para después abrirlo al abrirlo aparición una guitarra y una hoja encima de ella con el dibujo de una boca,-¿qué es esto? – se preguntó para después tocarla mientras la tocaba un destello azul salió haciendo que Ranma se arrodille por la luz,-¡maldición que es esto! – dijo Ranma para después abrir los ojos al abrirlos la guitara estaba flotando al igual que la carta Ranma simplemente se asusto al ver eso después la guitarra al igual que la nota atravesaron a Ranma como fantasma para poseerlo,-¡que es esto! – dijo Ranma al ver que la guitarra entro a su cuerpo luego miro la nota la cual de un solo golpe entro a la boca de Ranma el no pudo hacer nada por ello y cayo inconsciente, mientras tanto.

**EN NERIMA EN EL DOYO**

-bien akane se nota que eres una chica muy fuerte – dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa

-gracias Ryoga – dijo Akane con una sonrisa secándose el sudor

-y dime, ¿Ranma te entreno alguna vez? – dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa

-ja ese idiota que me va a enseñar – dijo Akane en un tono burlón

-jajajaja bueno pero a donde se habrá ido – dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa

-para mí que se tarde el tiempo que quiera – dijo Akane cruzando los brazos

-jajaja y dime porque sigues siendo prometida de Ranma si tu no lo quieres – dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa

-bueno yo… – en es instante Akane se calló pero después reacciono,-estoy obligada ya veré si detengo esta tontería – dijo Akane con una sonrisa

-sí creo que Ranma no es un hombre para ti no – dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa

-tal vez – dijo Akane con una sonrisa,-bueno sigamos entrenado – dijo Akane poniéndose en guardia-pero que estoy diciendo si yo le amo a done te fuiste Ranma – pensó Akane con seriedad , mientras tanto.

_**EN LA CASA DE COLONIA**_

-baya veo que has vivido bien – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-si gracias – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa,-¿enserio ya no te interesa ser una amazona? – pregunto Shampoo con dudas

-que eres tonta te dije que odio a esas estúpidas – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-después Shampoo puso una cara de seriedad,-si ya me di cuenta – dijo Shampoo con tristeza

-porque insistes en que vulvas soy feliz aquí con mi música no sabes cuánto odia a las amazonas asesinas, despiezadas, salvajes, sin corazón jajaja me alegro por ti Shampoo eres igual que nuestra madre enamorada de verdad – dijo Colonia con seriedad

-si tienes razón bueno por otro lado que gran cantante eres – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-si gracias pero tu también lo tienes tu también cantabas que paso – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-eso es cosa del pasado ya no hago eso – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-me gustaría oírte cantar ahora que as crecido como será tu voz ya que la tienes muy bien – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-si gracias pero no estoy interesada en eso – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-si ya veo baya Ranma debe ser muy fuerte para ganarte ya que tú eres fuerte – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-ni te imaginas es muy fuerte – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-jaja y dime si otro hombre te ganara y ganara a Ranma tendrías que irte con el abandonarías a Ranma o a haces caso a esas leyes sin sentido jajajaja enserio cuando pienso en eso me rio – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-creme amo mucho a Ranma si otro lo ganara y a mí no me interesaría las reglas ahora elijo a Ranma – dijo Shampoo bien firme

-en ese momento Colonia aplaudió,-bravo Shampoo te felicito – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-Shampoo no podía creer el odio que su hermana tenia asía las amazonas,-gracias bueno voy a buscar a Ranma para hablar con Akira sobre lo de ayer o pensándolo bien porque no me lo dices tú ya que tú nos hiciste todo eso ayer – dijo Shampoo con seriedad

-jajajajajaja no puedo eso tendrá que decírtelo Akira a y vas por Ranma puedo acompañarte solo quiero saludarlo – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-te advierto Colonia, Ranma es mi prometido – dijo Shampoo con un tono amenazante

-jajaja no te lo quiero quitar hermanita – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-está bien vámonos – dijo Shampoo ya tranquila, mientras tanto.

_**EN EL TUNEL **_

Ranma se encontraba tirado al levantarse estaba medio mareado

-¿qué me paso?, ¡dios mi cabeza!, ¡aaahhh! – se quejó Ranma arrodillándose después decidió irse al salir el sujeto ya no estaba Ranma fue caminado así la casa que Akira le dio mientras se apoyaba en los arboles por su dolor de cabeza por el camino el entrar a la casa Shampoo no estaba Ranma se desmayó en plena sala, mientras tanto.

_**EN EL PUEBLO**_

-Shampoo iba caminando buscando a Ranma pero no lo encontraba

-Shampoo creo que Ranma está en la casa que Akira les dio – dijo Colonia con seriedad

-cierto vámonos – dijo Shampoo mientras se dirigía en la casa, mientras tanto.

_**EN LA CASA **_

Ranma se encontraba tirado boca arriba totalmente inconsciente

-Shampoo al abrir la puerta se asustó mucho al ver a Ranma tirado,-¡Ranma! – grito Shampoo bien preocupada mientras se arrodillaba con el

-¿qué le paso? – dijo Colonia preocupada

-como lo voy a saber Ranma despierta por favor – dijo Shampoo mientras lo agitaba

-Ranma comenzó a abrir los ojos después se calmó al ver los ojos de Shampoo lo cual lo activo,-Shampoo… – dijo Ranma en voz débil para después levantarse con la ayuda de Shampoo

-¿Ranma que te paso? – dijo Colonia acercándose a el

-no lo sé no recuerdo nada – dijo Ranma con voz débil

-debes recordar algo – dijo Shampoo preocupada

-no te dije que no recuerdo nada, ¡aahh dios como me duele la cabeza! – dijo Ranma mientras se tocaba la cabeza

-mejor ve a la cama Ranma – dijo Shampoo preocupada

-no tranquila – dijo Ranma tocando el hombro de Shampoo mientras la miraba

-ve a la cama – dijo Shampoo mientras tocaba la mano de Ranma

-no Shampoo recuerda que tenemos que saber las respuestas de porque nos hicieron esto ayer – dijo Ranma ya recuperado

-la espera termino chicos es hora que sepan las verdades de aquí – dijo Akira apareciendo de la nada junto con Hiral

-qué bueno que llego y también a ti papa – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-qué bueno que llego ahora cuéntenos todo – dijo Shampoo tranquila

-jajaja, muy bien – dijo Akira mientras reía

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Hola como están tal como les prometí un nuevo capítulo espero que les allá gustado el capítulo de la semana enserio agradece muchos sus comentarios y por a verme esperado todo este tiempo pero recuerden esta historia solo estuve en pause y la pause a termina por favor no oliven comentar les agradecería mucho enserio muchas gracias por sus comentarios nos vemos el próximo sábado que tenga un buen fin de semana.**_


	4. NUEVA VIDA

_**NUEVA VIDA**_

Akira había entrado a la casa mientras miraba a Ranma y Shampoo con una sonrisa,-muy bien Colonia déjanos tengo que hablar con ellos en privado – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-si señora nos veremos después – dijo Colonia mientras miraba a Ranma con una sonrisa

-a Shampoo no le agradaba para nada eso ya que ella podía ser un peligro ya que Colonia es bastante hermosa

-bueno estamos listos – dijo Ranma mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-está bien ahora escuchen yo no soy la verdadera líder de este pueblo soy la mano derecha de quien lo gobierna el verdadero líder se llama Lucían Lanser él es el verdadero líder él fue el quien presento a usted al pueblo y ayudo a Colonia en el circo – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-Ranma en ese momento recordó al sujeto ahora sabia su nombre,-ya veo…

-veo que ya lo conociste Ranma desde que llegaron él supo que ustedes eran especiales un mago tan poderoso como Lucian tiene la habilidad de saberlo todo díganme que se siente estar maldito por las pozas encantadas de jusenkyo – dijo Akira con seriedad

-¿¡cómo lo sabe!? – pregunto Ranma y Shampoo sorprendidos

-me lo dijo Lucian veamos tu Ranma querías fugarte de casa tu Shampoo para entrenar este lugar sería perfecto para ustedes especialmente para ti Ranma tendrías comida trabajo bueno y no te preocupes no todos aquí son amantes de la música algunos son guerreros este lugar puede ser su nuevo hogar Lucian me lo dijo así y si quieren saber porque paso todo eso anoche simple fue un simple juego y prueba de Lucian a él ya no le gusta que vengan turistas aquí como si nada así que invento esa prueba el circo de imagination muchos han fracasado todos desmayados y paralizados pero ustedes están bien por eso este pueblo podría ser su nuevo hogar – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-quiere decir que todo lo de ayer fue un simple juego – dijo Ranma bien molesto

-antes cuando este pueblo fue fundado muchos entraban a este lugar personas buenas y tranquilas pero con el tiempo entraron las plagas Lucian no soporto eso así que inventó el circo pero ahora pueden estar aquí sin ningún problema piénsenlo vivir aquí estaría bien para ustedes – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-Ranma en ese momento pensó-ya veo pero aun así este lugar es muy extraño pero lo conocí un poco son personas tranquilas tal ves este lugar seria mi nuevo hogar además mi padre ya ha de ver encontrado la nota si porque no – pensó Ranma con seriedad para después hablar,-está bien yo me quedare aquí – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-¿pero qué dices? – dijo Shampoo sorprendida

-tiene razón Shampoo yo ya no soportaba la vida más en Nerima y quería buscar un lugar nuevo para vivir tal vez este lo sea – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-Shampoo en ese momento pensó-comprendo cómo te sientes Ranma pero yo no puedo estar aquí tengo a mi abuelita en Nerima pero quiero estar contigo tal vez en un mes queras volver a Nerima – pensó Shampoo para después sonreír,-bien yo también me quedare – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-excelente entonces desde ahora serán parte del pueblo y si quieren irse el tren esta por allá ya lo conocen bueno ya saben que tienen trabajo pero conozcan el pueblo Colonia les enseñara – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-bien claro – dijo Ranma para después ver entrar a Colonia

-qué bueno que vivirán aquí bueno venga tengo mucho que mostrarles – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-si – dijo Ranma y Shampoo con el mismo tono para después irse

-mientras que Akira los veía,-los sentimientos que tiene Shampoo hacia Ranma son fuertes espero que Anyi se comporte se nota que esta atraída mucho por Ranma bueno con el tiempo verán que será una gran vida – dijo Akira para después tomar el libro y seguirlos, mientras tanto.

**EN NERIMA EN EL DOYO**

**LAS CARTAS DE DESPEDIDA **

Kasumi había salido con Ryoga para que la ayude en sus compras mientras Nabiki estaba afuera con sus amigas y Genma y Soun se encontraban jugando mientras Akane permanecía en su cuarto realizando sus tareas al terminar fue agotada a su cama al recostarse sintió algo debajo de su almohada al inspeccionar se encontró con una carta

-¿y esto que es? – se preguntó mientras habría la carta,-es de Ranma – dijo sorprendida para después leerla

_**Querida Akane después de leer esto yo ya me habré ido es tiempo de que los dos terminemos con esta farsa nuestro compromiso es solo una falsedad ninguno de los dos lo quiere yo quiero darte la libertad que mereces y esa libertad solo te la podre dar si me voy de tu lado es tan obvio que para nosotros no hay futuro pero ahora seré sincero yo si quería estar contigo porque de verdad te amaba todo los insultos que te dije gamas fueron ciertos el idiota soy yo al decir a una chica tan hermosa y tierna que es fea tu eres un ángel pero en realidad creo que fue culpa de los dos mía por insultarte así y la tuya por pensar que yo me aprovechaba de Ukyo o Shampoo pero no es cierto perdón por no decirlo de frente pero era urgente que yo ya me vaya espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día te quiere tu amigo Ranma Saotome..**_

Después de leer la carta Akane soltó una gran cantidad de lágrimas Ranma se había ido y ahora sabía que el si la amaba no pudo contener más el dolor y se desmayó con la carta en la mano, mientras tanto.

**EN EL DOYO**

-jajaja le gane o través señor Saotome – dijo Soun presumiendo su victoria

-ahh… siempre gana algo está haciendo verdad – dijo Genma tocándose la barbilla

-no para nada soy todo un experto y lo sabe, y dígame ¿cuándo vendrá Ranma de su viaje? – pregunto Soun con curiosidad

-mm aun no lo sé Tendo pero vera que estará aquí muy pronto – dijo Genma con una sonrisa

-eso espero para que Akane este calmada – dijo Soun con seriedad

-Genma en ese momento se puso nervioso con miedo de que vaya a empezar la típica pelea sobre el futuro de su hijo con Akane así que actuó rápido,-jajaja bueno me voy a descansar – dijo Genma para después levantarse

-está bien señor Saotome – dijo Soun para dejar que su amigo se vaya, mientras

Genma se encontraba subiendo las escaleras para después entrar a su habitación y poner la puerta con llave

-eso estuvo cerca por poco y empezábamos otra pelea bueno pero yo no tengo la culpa Ranma ya debería haberse declarado a Akane por dios se nota que los dos se quieren solo que son tan infantiles – dijo Genma tocándose la frente después de eso fue directo a su armario pero en ese instante encontró una carta,-hey esto es de Ranma – dijo Genma para después abrirla y leerla

_**Adiós papa sé que después de leer esto me queras buscar y arrastrarme de nuevo donde los Tendo pero ya es tarde me encuentro muy lejos de ti y de los Tendo ya no quiero seguir dependiendo de nadie quiero ser independiente quiero ganarme la vida algo que si lograste fue que si estuve enamorado de Akane eso lo admito pero estabes me di cuenta que ella no es para mí en mi viaje espero encontrar a alguien especial y si me logras encontrar no importa lo que digas yo ya estaré con esa persona yo ya no puedo ayudarte más, tú también debes salir de ahí y buscarte una vida o volver con mama pero yo ya estoy lejos sé que no fuiste el mejor papa del mundo pero gracias por cuidarme te quiero padre espero que nos volvamos a ver cuídate.**_

Después de leer la carta Genma se asustó mucho Ranma lo había abandonado ahora sabia porque Ranma no le había dicho a donde iba esto era un gran miedo para el que pasaba si su amigo se entera que su heredero se fue lo sacaría como aun perro callejero mientras pensaba,-que voy hacer – pensó para después romper la carta en pedazos gruñendo, mientras tanto.

_**EN IMAGINATION **_

Ranma, Shampoo, Akira y Colonia estaba enseñando a los dos el pueblo por completo después de terminarlo Akira puso una cara de seriedad

-bien están aquí por trabajo Shampoo ben ayudarme con el hotel – dijo Akira con seriedad

-para el hotel pero ese lugar tendrá huéspedes con la regla rara de su líder – dijo Ranma confundido

-esa regla recién fue creada muchos han vivido aquí y ha beses saben regresar para visitarnos créeme el hotel está lleno de personas que ya vivieron aquí así que a ellos ya no es necesario que pasen la prueba – dijo Akira con seriedad

-ha ya entiendo – dijo Shampoo con el mismo tono

-bueno entonces que are yo – dijo Ranma listo para trabajar

-bueno Anyi hoy dará un concierto para el pueblo ayúdala a montar el escenario el concierto será en la noche nosotras estaremos ahí cuando empiece – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-está bien – dijo Ranma con tranquilidad

-Shampoo se asustó mucho por eso la estaban alejando de Ranma y Colonia era un peligro es demasiada hermosa y se veía a plena vista que se sentía atraída por Ranma

-bueno Shampoo nos veremos después – dijo Ranma para después despedirse de Shampoo, mientras ella los veía con miedo

-al momento que los dos se fueron Akira vio a Shampoo con seriedad,-tranquila dudo mucho que Ranma caiga enamorado tan rápido de una chica que recién conoce no – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-Shampoo solo suspiro,-lo sé pero estoy asustada es mi hermana y mi prometido que pasa si lo pierdo – dijo Shampoo viendo a Akira con miedo

-no pasara ben ayúdame a preparar la comida para los huéspedes – dijo Akira con tranquilidad

-está bien – dijo Shampoo ya más calmada, mientras tanto.

**EL CONCIERTO EMPIEZA, LA GRAN ANYI EN ACCION, CELOS MORTALES LA POSESION SUPER ESTREMA Y MISTERIOSA DE RANMA**

Ranma y Colonia se encontraban caminando rumbo al parque donde se festejara el concierto mientras ellos caminaban Ranma decidió hablar

-baya se nota que eres muy famosa aquí – dijo Ranma al ver como todos saludaban a Colonia

-gracias eso pasa cuando vives aquí mucho tiempo ya te acostumbras – dijo Colonia

-ya veo Colonia – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-llámame Anyi por favor** – **pidió Colonia con una sonrisa

-pero Colonia ¿no es tu nombre? – pregunto Ranma con tranquilidad

-lo era cuando era niña bueno yo…– en ese momento Colonia le conto el odio que tenía asía las amazonas y su historia pero versión rápida

-ya veo lo siento por tu mal pasado - dijo Ranma sintiéndose mal por ella

-no pasa nada yo diría que corrí con suerte – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-sí y se nota que esto es para ti no cantar – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-si pero yo quiero más – dijo Colonia con tristeza

-¿más?, ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto Ranma sin entender

-cuando compongo una canción de milagros puedo mandarlas a la radio muchos casa talentos han venido a buscarme ofreciéndome tratos que uno no puede rechazar pero ahora ningún casa talentos se acerca aquí desde que nuestro feje izo esta regla bueno no lo culpo ladrones y muchos otros se metían aquí pero igual cantar frente a millones es mi sueño me imagino yo dando conciertos en países grandes e importantes conocer cualquier lugar del mundo si aceptara las ofertas pero no puedo ir – dijo Colonia mientras suspiraba

-pero lo tienes todo y he oído tu voz lo ases perfecto ¿por qué no aceptas las ofertas? – pregunto Ranma sin entender Colonia tenía solo un paso asía la fama

-por mi padre a él debo cuidarlo y no puedo abandonarlo a el ni Akira me necesitan – dijo Colonia con tristeza

-pero no crees que es más importante tu felicidad que la de ellos – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-mis amigos también me lo dijeron pero resulta que mi papa, Akira y nuestro jefe Lucian fueron mis maestros pero aún me falta mas no estoy aun completa tengo que sacar todo mi potencial en voz – dijo Colonia bien decidida

-bueno para mi te bes más que lista ya te vi cantar pero no fue tan agradable mi asiento – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-jajaja lo siento – dijo Colonia con el mismo tono

-no te preocupes son las reglas de este lugar y dime quien no más a pasado la prueba – dijo Ranma con curiosidad

-jajaja solo ustedes los demás han terminado paralizados, desmayados con trauma jajaja yo creí que a ustedes les iba a pasar lo mismo pero no – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-no Shampoo y yo somos fuertes – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-y dime ¿tu sientes algo por Shampoo o hay otra persona? –pregunto Colonia con una sonrisa

-bueno eso – en ese momento Ranma le conto todo sobre su vida pero en versión rápida

-baya que difícil ¿pero qué opinas de mi hermana? –pregunto Colonia con una sonrisa

-Shampoo bueno ella es linda – dijo Ranma mientras tenia a Shampoo en su mente

-solo eso no sientes algo por ella desde que vinieron aquí – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-bueno no siempre he visto a Shampoo como a una amiga – dijo Ranma algo sonrojado

-oo por favor he visto como la miras – dijo Colonia con un tono burlón

-jajaja bueno Shampoo es una mujer maravillosa pero yo no soy el hombre que merece – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-¿pero porque? – pregunto Colonia sin entender

-he sido muy malo y duro con ella y ahora me doy cuenta es por eso – dijo Ranma algo deprimido

-pero aun te sigue amando – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-si algo que me sorprende mucho – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa, mientras tanto.

_**EN EL HOTEL**_

Akira estaba probando la sopa de fideos que preparo Shampoo para después aplaudirla,-baya Shampoo que buena que esta – dijo Akira sorprendida

-muchas gracias – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-bueno limpiemos los platos para después ir al concierto de Anyi – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-si – dijo Shampoo mientras la ayudaba

-mientras Akira la miraba,-Ranma se quedara a vivir aquí eso se nota tu que aras tienes a tu abuela y a ese chico Mousee – dijo Akira con seriedad

-bueno aun no lo sé señora – dijo Shampoo un poco preocupada

-el amor o la familia es algo difícil de elegir también tu hermana el amor o la fama – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-a que se refiere con la fama de mi hermana – dijo Shampoo con curiosidad

-ni te imaginas cuantos casa talentos viene a verla pero ella no puede aceptar el contrato por su padre no puede dejarlo solo ella sabe que casi nunca lo vería las giras las composiciones dejaría de ser su hija – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-ya veo – dijo Shampoo sorprendida

-¿y tú sabes cantar? – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-más o menos he cantado una vez en una fiesta con unas amigas pero jajaja no lo he intentado antes soy guerrera amazona más que una cantante – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-si pero me gustaría escucharte cuando te oigo hablar veo que tienes buena vos – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-pero no tan buena como la de mi hermana – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-bueno eso si Colonia ha sido entrenada desde niña desde que Hiral la trajo aquí – dijo Akira con tranquilidad

-si estoy feliz por ella – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa para después seguir trabajando, mientras tanto.

_**EN NERIMA**_

Akane aún permanecía desmayada con la carta en su pecho al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba sosteniendo la carta para después romperla,-¡eres un maldito traidor como te atreves a dejarme! – dijo Akane secándose las lágrimas mientras apretaba el puño,-donde sea que estés te encontrare – dijo Akane furiosa hasta que la puerta sonó asiendo que reaccione

-Akane ya vamos a almorzar baja – dijo Kasumi con tranquilidad

-si ya voy – dijo Akane para después secarse las lágrimas y botar la carta

Al bajar ya estaban todos pero Genma tenía la típica cara de asustado esperando a que no le hagan ninguna pregunta sobre su hijo

-baya esta delicioso cocinas muy bien Kasumi – dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa

-gracias Ryoga – dijo Kasumi con el mismo tono

-mientras Nabiki lo veía con una sonrisa-típica trampa para caerle bien a la familia – pensó Nabiki con una sonrisa pero después miro a su hermana Akane no podía ocultar bien la tristeza y después pudo ver a Genma el cual estaba estresado y asustado-algo raro está pasando aquí y tengo que ver que es – pensó Nabiki con seriedad

-Ryoga también pudo ver la cara de tristeza de Akane-mi pobre Akane que le estará pasando – pensó Ryoga bien preocupado pero después miro a Genma,-el señor Saotome también esta con una actitud rara-pensó con seriedad

Después de comer Akane se levantó primero

-gracias por la comida – dijo Akane para después llevarse el plato a la cocina

-en ese momento Ryoga hizo lo mismo para después hablar con ella,-Akane ¿estás bien? – pregunto Ryoga preocupado

-sí, si estoy bien – dijo Akane reaccionando al oír a su amigo hasta que Kasumi entro

-Akane puedes por favor ir a comprar fideos para la cena me faltaron comprarlos y estoy muy cansada – pidió Kasumi a su hermana

-está bien – dijo Akane sabiendo que eso la podría des estresar

-yo iré contigo – dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa

-gracias Ryoga – dijo Akane para después irse con él, mientras tanto.

_**EN IMAGINATION**_

Ranma y Colonia había llegado al parque del pueblo donde el escenario ya estaba preparado

-ha ya está todo – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-baya hay cantaras – dijo Ranma sorprendido

-así es Ranma, bueno entremos– dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

Al entrar aparecieron tres jóvenes de la misma edad

-qué bueno que llegaste amiga – dijeron los tres con sus sonrisas

-gracias así les quiero presentar a un amigo, Ranma él es Alex nuestro baterista

-mucho justo – dijo Ranma dándole la mano

-si mucho gusto amigo – dijo Alex con una sonrisa

-ella es Victoria nuestra bajista – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-como estas Ranma – dijo Victoria dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ranma

-y el Elac nuestro pianista – dijo Colonia ya presentado a todos

-mucho justo – dijo Elac dándole la mano a Ranma

-después de que Colonia presento a sus amigos a Ranma se dio cuenta que alguien importante faltaba el guitarrista,-¿dónde está Sorak? –pregunto Colonia preocupada

-bueno si eso es un problema veras él se acaba de ir y dijo que ya no volverá – dijo Victoria preocupada

-¡que como esa idiota sabía que hoy íbamos a tocar y nos deja! – dijo Colonia enfadada

-hay que cancelarlo – dijo Alex preocupado

-no, no puedo hacerlo – dijo Colonia preocupada

-y hay alguien mas que debe darte malas noticas – dijo Victoria con preocupación

-¿qué pasa? – pregunto Colonia a su amiga

-bueno este… - en ese momento Victoria fue interrumpida

-Anyi este será mi último concierto tengo que irme regresar a mi cuidad – dijo Elac a Colonia

-ósea que ya te vas – dijo Colonia con tristeza

-si lo siento – dijo Elac con tristeza

-bueno tú ya nos dijiste eso hace un mes será bueno tocar por ultima bes contigo – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-gracias Anyi los extrañare después de esta noche – dijo Elac con una sonrisa

-mira ya están llegando – dijo Alex viendo al público que se acercaba y ya anochecía

-Ranma solo veía como discutían pero después pudo ver los instrumentos y la guitarra para después acercarse a ella al tocarla sus ojos desprendieron un color rojo

-hey amigo sabes tocarla – dijo Alex al ver que Ranma estaba viendo la guitarra

-creo que si – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa que no era de el

-enserio a ver danos una demostración – dijo Victoria a Ranma, mientras Colonia lo veía sorprendida

-Ranma sin poder controlar su cuerpo se puso la guitarra,-está bien – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-toma guíate con esto – dijo Victoria mientras le daba una nota con la letras musicales

-mientras Colonia solo lo veía con seriedad

-en ese momento Ranma no pudo controlarse y toco cada letra sin poder detenerse

-santo dios… – dijo Alex sin poder creerlo al igual que los demás

-Colonia tenía los ojos bien abiertos el metal que Ranma estaba creando era increíble-ya me enamore – pensó Colonia con una sonrisa

-cuando Ranma termino estaba sudando y estaba asustado,-no puedo creerlo – dijo Ranma quitándose la guitarra con miedo

-Victoria en ese momento se acercó a Ranma,-miren quien ha tenido un gran talento – dijo Victoria con una sonrisa

-Colonia solo se quedó paralizada mientras miraba a Ranma sin mostrarle ninguna emoción pero después pudo reaccionar para ir donde Ranma,-es cierto porque no lo dijiste – dijo Colonia aun con seriedad

-no yo no sabía – dijo Ranma confundido

-Alex también se acercó a él,-bueno Ranma tal vez nos podrías ayudar con este concierto si no se enfadaran con nosotros

-está bien lo are – dijo Ranma confundido porque se ofreció

-bien preparemos todo vamos chicos – dijo Alac para irse con los demás solo quedo Ranma y Colonia

-tenemos que hablar – dijo Colonia con seriedad

-está bien – dijo Ranma con tranquilidad

-dijiste que no te interesaba nada de esto y porque de repente tocas también explícate – dijo Colonia sorprendida

-no es mi primera vez no sé cómo lo hice – dijo Ranma confundido

-mientes nadie puede tocar la guitarra así en su primera ves – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-no te juro – dijo Ranma asustado

-bueno después hablaremos de eso baya tocas muy bien sería buena que tuvieras voz me ayudarías con estas canciones nuevas pero necesito una voz masculina que me ayude – dijo Colonia levantándose de la silla

-creo que eso también puedo hacerlo – dijo Ranma sin saber lo que decía

-a ver demuéstrame toma esto cántame – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa dándole las notas,-son canciones que compuse pero necesitaba una voz masculina para poder cantarlas vamos hazlo – dijo Colonia

-en ese momento Ranma se puso a cantar al terminar se tocó la garganta,-que me pasa no sabía que podía hacer eso – dijo Ranma ya asustado

-Colonia en ese momento se paró sorprendida,-no importa eso lo sabremos después ben te buscaremos vestuario tienes que aprenderte estas letras para que cantes conmigo rápido, rápido – dijo Colonia empujándolo hacia los vestuarios, mientras tanto.

_**EN NERIMA **_

Akane Y Ryoga se encontraban caminando buscando una tienda de fideos pero no la pudieron encontrar estaban cerradas

-vamos donde Shampoo ella prepara fideos no – dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa

-bueno vamos – dijo Akane algo desanimada no le gustaba ver tanto a Shampoo ya que sabía que ella hablaría de Ranma

Al llegar entraron y se encontraron con Mousee el estaba barriendo con tranquilidad hasta que los vio

-Akane, Ryoga, ¿qué los trae por aquí? – pregunto Mousse con tranquilidad

-hola Mousse vinimos a pedir una orden de tallarines – dijo Akane con tranquilidad

-en ese momento apareció Cologne,-siéntese enseguida se los traigo – dijo la Abuela para después irse a prepararlos

Mientras los dos esperaban empezaron la conversación

-y dime Mousse ¿dónde está Shampoo? – pregunto Ryoga con curiosidad

-aa ella se fue de viaje de entrenamiento – dijo Mousee con tranquilidad

-enserio – dijo Akane sorprendida pero tenía un mal presentimiento,-y ¿a dónde fue? – pregunto Akane con curiosidad

-ni idea ella dijo que no quería que sepan su ubicación – dijo Mousee con tranquilidad

-¿y cuando se fue? – pregunto Akane interrogando a Mousee

-ya han pasado dos días que se fue no sé cuándo vuelva – dijo Mousee viendo a Akane de una manera extraña

-hace dos días Ranma también se fue a sé dos días será posible no es imposible – pensó Akane preocupada

-mientras Ryoga lo miraba con seriedad,-¿estás bien? – pregunto Ryoga preocupado

-sí, si estoy bien – dijo Akane reaccionando

-bueno muchachos aquí está su orden – dijo Cologne con una sonrisa

Después de eso Akane pago y se fue con Ryoga pero Mousse se quedó pensado en el comportamiento de Akane

Después los dos estaban en la calle y Akane estaba bastante pensativa

-enserio ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo Ryoga algo preocupado

-si solo estoy algo cansada – dijo Akane con un suspiro

-está bien – dijo Ryoga para que después los dos se dirijan al Doyo, mientras tanto.

_**EN IMAGINATION-EL CONCIERTO**_

Ya era de noche y la mayoría de los habitantes ya estaban listos para ver a la banda mientras que Ranma estaba sentando con Colonia

-listo ya se todo – dijo Ranma dejando las hojas y tomando su instrumento

-baya eres genial aprendiste todo de golpe bueno me voy a cambiar tranquilo solo cantaremos tres canciones así es cada dos días al mes pero este será especial ya que tu estarás con nosotros y también tenemos dos nuevas canciones para que cantemos juntos – dijo Colonia para irse a cambiar al igual que Ranma después los dos salieron Ranma se había puesto un atuendo negro y Colonia le convenció que se desatara la trenza para que su cabello se quede largo Ranma se quedó sorprendido Colonia se vía bastante hermosa más de lo normal con un vestido negro y con la pierna al descubierto y con un gran peinado de todas las chicas lindas que ha visto esta se lleva el premio

-baya te ves bien con cabello largo estas más atractivo bueno listo vámonos – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa viendo al nuevo Ranma

-si ya voy – dijo Ranma nervioso mientras miraba a Colonia irse

-jajaja es normal amigo esa mujer es única hermosa y talentosa – dijo Alex con una sonrisa

-si se nota bueno listo – dijo Ranma mientras tomaba su guitarra

-la verdadera pregunta es si tu estas listos – dijo Alex con una sonrisa

-claro vámonos ya – dijo Ranma mas que listo, mientras tanto.

_**CON SHAMPOO Y AKIRA**_

Las dos estaban dirigiéndose hacia el concierto

-bueno Ranma ya a de estar hay parado esperándonos tenemos que buscarlos entre la gente – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-si tiene razón vámonos – dijo Shampoo ansiosa por ver a Ranma al llegar buscaron en todas partes al no encontrarlo decidieron ya ver el concierto en primera fila

-bueno luego lo buscaremos – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-si ahora veamos a mi hermana – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

En ese momento en el escenario la niebla artificial salió mientras todos gritaban de la emoción esperando a la banda de Colonia todo eran aplausos y gritos mientras Shampoo y Akira se mantenían tranquilas viendo el escenario después todo se puso oscuro al iluminarse apareció alguien con la mano hacia a arriaba era Ranma junto a los demás

-Shampoo pudo reconocerlo al igual que Akira al verlo casi escupe la bebida que estaba tomando,-¿qué hace el hay? – dijo Shampoo sorprendida al igual que Akira

Después de tres minutos Alex comencé con su sonido y le gente gritaba mientras Ranma comenzó a tocar igual que los demás dejando a Shampoo totalmente fría

Después salió Colonia saludando a su público para tomar el micrófono

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Colonia- _Quiero mis lágrimas de vuelta, Las copas de los árboles, las chimeneas, los cuentos de nieve para dormir, diciembres, lunas en las alas de libélulas ¿ ¿Dónde están las noches sin sueños por las que solía vivir? Antes de que me lleven los años, quiero ver Lo que está perdido en mí ¿Dónde están las noches sin sueños por las que solía vivir?_

Ranma- _¿Dónde están las maravillas, donde está el asombro? Yo lo que veo es un día más qué sentido tiene siempre es lo mismo un reloj sin fin ¿Dónde están las noches sin sueños por las que solía vivir?_

Colonia_-¡Quiero mis lágrimas de vuelta, las quiero ahora!_

Ranma_-¡Quiero mis lágrimas de vuelta, las quiero ahora!_

Colonia- _el asombro acabo ya nada es como antes ahora el mundo tiene un nuevo rumbo ya no queda nada ahora el sueño me invade adiós a las noches en las que solía vivir adiós a los insomnios alegres ¿Dónde están las maravillas, donde está el asombro?_

Ranma-_¿Dónde están las maravillas, donde está el asombro? Yo lo que veo es un día más qué sentido tiene siempre es lo mismo un reloj sin fin ¿Dónde están las noches sin sueños por las que solía vivir?_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

En ese momento todos aplaudían mientras Shampoo permanecía con boca abierta al igual que Akira

-este chico está lleno de sorpresas – dijo Akira mientras veía al público disfrutar

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ranma-¿dónde están las maravillas, donde está el asombro? Un días más las noches en las que pides que no tengan fin pero igual siempre despertaras duerme y en un parpadeo despertaras las lágrimas de la alegría se han ido por eso

Colonia, Ranma- ¡Quiero mis lágrimas de vuelta!, ¡las quiero ahora!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Después de terminar la canción todo era aplausos hacia Ranma él se sentía querido era la primera vez que tenía ese cariño todos le aplaudían el no pudo evitar sacar una gran sonrisa en ese momento Colonia se acercó al publico

-¡buenas noches! – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa mientras los demás aplaudían,-como todos ustedes saben este concierto siempre tiene repetición para ustedes pero esta noche es especial esta noche les tenemos a un invitado especial para ustedes por favor reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Ranma Saotome – dijo Colonia apuntando a Ranma , mientras él les saludaba

-Shampoo estaba muerta de celos pero al mismo tiempo sorprendida

-mientras Ranma miraba a Colonia sorprendido por su voz él había escuchado a las bandas que escuchaba Akane pero no le agradaban para nada pero Colonia era especial ella podía cambiar su voz a aguada, grave incluso la ponía sinfónica era una voz poderosa

-bueno es tiempo se seguir con esta maravillosa noche – dijo Colonia para comenzar

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Alex empezó a tocar la batería para empezar con el ritmo fuerte

Colonia,-recuerdo aquella noche en el que los dos solíamos estar juntos nadando en las noches del insomnio los dos con nuestras sonrisas Mi caída será por ti… ,Mi amor estará contigo Si eres tú la persona que me cortara Sangrare por siempre

Los chicos comenzaron a tocar más fuerte especialmente Ranma

Colonia-_todas las noches me pregunto por ti si ves la luna si ves las estrellas al igual que yo los dolorosos recuerdos invaden mi mente Las lágrimas inundan mi corazón lleno de rabia ahora tú te has ido de mi lejos sin señal si volverlas No digas adiós Estoy rezando por más tiempo No duermas esta noche ahora yo me pregunto si volverás algún días ahora yo te olvidare si tu regresas yo ya no estaré ahora mi corazón ha señalado alguien más y mis ojos le pertenecen a él no a ti AAA, AAA, AAA,AAA, no intentes buscarme será imposible, para ti… y no podrás…., Tu ahora solo eres un recuerdo y yo seré mas fuerte lo juro por mi…¡Vida!_

Después del grito sinfónico de Colonia ella se sentó en la silla que había en la mitad del escenario mientras tomaba una flauta conectada al microfono Ranma comenzó a tocar los tonos mientras Colonia con la flauta los seguí y Victoria los seguía los tres moviendo la cabeza mientras los demás aplaudían después de terminar Colonia miro al publico

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-muchas gracias okey ha llegado la hora de despedirnos con este último tono empecemos ¡One,Two, Three, Four!

La gente comencé a gritar de la emoción mientras Akira los veía con una sonrisa y Shampoo sorprendida y muerta de celos y no podia creer lo que estaba viendo la banda comenzó a tocar

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Colonia- _el día ha llegado a su fin la apuesta del sol a llegado el sol se va la luna ilumina las calles el frio se apodera del ambiente levántate un momento de tu cama abre la venta y contempla la dulce noche observando el cielo nocturno el brillo de una estrella fugaz pide un deseo ahora cierra los ojos para pedir mi deseo nocturno_

-COLONIA, RANMA-_levántate de la cama a contemplar la gran luna has que tus ojos contemple el brillo de las estrellas pide un deseo a una estrella fugaz cierra los ojos sonríele a ella_

-Ranma- _¡ciérralos ahora!_

-Colonia-_sueños…_

-Ranma-_olvidados…_

-Colonia-la _noche a llegado la luna remplaza al sol lobo aullando llamando a sus hermanos para aullar a la luna frente a las estrellas_

-COLONIA, RANMA-_levántate de la cama a contemplar la gran luna has que tus ojos contemple el brillo de las estrellas pide un deseo a una estrella fugas_

-Colonia_\- mi corazón está listo y estoy completo para mi nuevo destino pido a la dulce estrella que me cumpla dame la fuerza para seguir mi camino el destino se a cruzado conmigo me espera a mi_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

En ese momento Colonia puso su brazo en el hombro de Ranma mientras los dos compartían un solo micrófono por dos minutos algo que Shampoo tenía que soportar

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

COLONIA, RANMA-_levántate de la cama a contemplar la gran luna has que tus ojos contemple el brillo de las estrellas pide un deseo a una estrella fugaz mi querida estrella cúmpleme mi deseo llévame asía mi camino así a la luz que me ha esperado ase tiempo estoy listo para seguir vamos mi dulce estrella fugaz cúmpleme esta noche cumple mi sueño nocturno__HEYYYYYYYYYYY_

-Ranma- _¡cúmpleme esta noche mi dulce estrella!, ¡ooohhhh aaaaaahhh!_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Después del grito de Ranma los fuegos artificiales salieron del escenario mientras todos estaban felices Ranma se sacó la guitarra mientras la alzaba con una sonrisa para lanzar la plumilla de la guitarra asía el público igual que Victoria esta nueva experiencia dejo a Ranma sorprendido de el mismo no sabía que tenía tanto talento dentro de el algo raro estaba pasando con él nunca podía hacer eso como es que de repente sabe todo eso pero no le importó disfruto de la alegría y los aplausos del grupo mientras Colonia hacia lo mismo al pasar seis segundos el grupo se tomó una foto ya que estaban con Ranma así que el merecía una fotografía de recuerdo mientras el público pedía más canciones ya que la voz de Ranma y Colonia combinadas dejaban al público encantado aunque Ranma tenía ganas de cantar otra ya no sabía cuál solo se aprendió las tres canciones nada más después de eso los chicos se fueron adentro del escenario

-Ranma al entrar fue recibido con aplausos

-un aplauso al maestro – dijo Victoria con una sonrisa

-Ranma eso fue increíble enserio tienes que ser nuestro nuevo vocalista – pidió Colonia sujetándolo de las manos con ansias de que diga que si

-pues yo no lose – dijo Ranma algo dudoso

-no lo sabes pero si lo que isiste hay fuera fue algo extraordinario – dijo Alex sorprendido

En ese momento entraron Akira y Shampoo y también Hiral quien los había acompañado

-conque no te gusta la música ni nada por el estilo e Ranma – dijo Hiral en un tono burlón

-cierto Ranma esto fue increíble tienes muchas habilidades – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-Shampoo en ese momento estaba enfadada,-bueno fue grande lo que hiciste Ranma bueno yo ya me voy ya es tarde

-hermana… – en ese instante Colonia se sintió mal por Shampoo ya que ella sabía que su hermana estaba bastante enamorada de Ranma y ella causó unos celos incontrolables en ella

-Ranma se sentía terrible se había olvidado de Shampoo por completo cuando estaba en el escenario,-bueno tengo que irme – dijo Ranma para después ir tras Shampoo mientras se amarraba de nuevo el cabello pero ella había sido más rápida así que el camino asía la casa mientras la gente que se encontraba hay felicitando a Ranma al llegar vio a Shampoo viendo tv

-¿estás bien? – pregunto Ranma preocupado por su amiga

-si estoy bien – dijo Shampoo secándose las lágrimas para que Ranma no lo vea,-desde cuando sabes tocar y cantar también has estado ocultándonos ese talento a todos – dijo Shampoo sin emoción

-no créeme no sé cómo ice eso – dijo Ranma confundido

-sí creo que haces muy buena pareja con mi hermana – dijo Shampoo en un tono frio

-Ranma en ese momento sonrió para sentarse en el sofá junto ella,-crees que quiero a tu hermana – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-Shampoo lo vio con cara de tristeza estaba con duda

-en ese momento Ranma se levantó a tomar la guitarra negra que estaba de adorno y después saco unas notas que Akira le dio apenas salió del concierto

-¿qué es eso? – pregunto Shampoo viendo las notas

-es un regalo que nos dio Akira para ti y para mi quieres ayudarme – dijo Ranma dándoles las notas a Shampoo

**-**ella las tomo mientras sonreía

**-**y Ranma se preparaba para tocar la guitarra con una sonrisa

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ranma-_mi querida amiga mi tesoro al cual tengo al frente único y especial mi nueva luz para mi corazón he estado cometiendo el error de amar con los ojos cerrados ahora los abriré contigo _

Shampoo, Ranma- _mi corazón te pertenece a ti solo a ti por siempre tu eres mi nueva luz…_

Ranma- _sé que tú eres mi destino que me espera ven conmigo quédate a mi lado por siempre_

Shampoo-_conmigo…_

Ranma-_siento que estado ciego todo este tiempo mientras tenía al frente un tesoro y quiero la llave de ese tesoro_

-Shampoo-_mi corazón te pertenece a ti y solo a ti_

Shampoo, Ranma- _mi corazón te pertenece a ti solo a ti por siempre tu eres mi nueva luz te daré mi corazón solo a ti…_

Ranma-solo a ti…

Shampoo-solo a ti…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

En ese momento Ranma y Shampoo se vieron con una sonrisa y con un rostro tierno

-tienes una voz hermosa Shampoo – dijo Ranma sorprendido pero no podía igualar para nada a la voz entrenada y perfecta de Colonia

-tú también – dijo Shampoo con deseo de cantar más con el pero después pudo sentir la mano de Ranma la cual tocaba la suya Shampoo lo miro mientras cerraba los ojos Ranma toco la mejilla de Shampoo para después besarla el beso duro tres minutos al separarse Shampoo abrazo a Ranma con mucho cariño y el correspondió

-Shampoo… – dijo Ranma nervioso

-dime – dijo Shampoo sin separarse de el

-Ranma en ese momento sudo mucho así que decidió calmar las cosas,-será mejor irnos a dormir – dijo Ranma con nervios

-okey vamos – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa para que los dos se vaya a dormir,-¿a dónde vas? – pregunto Shampoo al ver que Ranma se estaba dirigiéndose a su habitación

-a dormir – dijo Ranma confundido

-pero tu dijiste que ibas a dormir conmigo vamos Ranma te espero – dijo Shampoo para después entrar a su cuarto,-quieres voltearte me voy a cambiar – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-si – dijo Ranma sonrojado mientras Shampoo se desnudaba por completo detrás de el mientras ella sonreía

-listos bueno me toca cámbiate yo volteare – dijo Shampoo mientras volteaba asía la pared con una sonrisa mientras Ranma se cambiaba rápido

-listo bueno a dormir – dijo Ranma mientras apagaba la luz y la única luz era la luna y después acostarse en la cama junto con Shampoo

-si hasta mañana – dijo Shampoo acercándose a él buscando el pecho de Ranma para acostarse en el

-¿Shampoo que haces? – pregunto Ranma con timidez

-solo te quiero abrazar como ayer, ¿quieres que me retire? – dijo Shampoo ya acomodada

-no está bien quédate así – dijo Ranma rojo como tomate al pasar un minuto Shampoo hablo

-oye Ranma – dijo Shampoo con los ojos cerrados

-dime – dijo Ranma con los ojos abiertos

-tu crees que lo que paso ayer solo fue una prueba para ver si podemos estar aquí crees que sea cierto lo que nos dijo Akira – dijo Shampoo confundida

-no lo creo si fuera así sería una broma de mal justo siento que nos están ocultando algo y si vamos a vivir aquí sacaremos la verdadera información – dijo Ranma bien firme

-tu crees - dijo Shampoo con tranquilidad

-si mañana hablaremos con Anyi para que nos cuente todo – dijo Ranma decidido

-¿Anyi?, te refieres a Colonia verdad – dijo Shampoo un poco celosa

-si al parecer odia ser una amazona por eso me dijo que la llame Anyi – dijo Ranma pensado en ella

-si lo se bueno descansa Ranma – dijo Shampoo para después cerrar los ojos y dormirse

-Ranma aún permanecía despierto y confundido pero no podía ocultar algo le gustaba mucho que Shampoo lo abrase y sentir el calor que ella le daba haciendo que casi las sabanas ya no sean necesarias simplemente le gustaba mucho sentir el calor de su amiga y saber que antes odiaba sus abrazos pero estos no tal vez sea porque los abrazos que le daba eran bruscos pero estos tenían cariño así que Ranma le acaricio el cabello y la abrazo para después dormirse con su amiga, mientras tanto.

_**EN NERIMA- EN EL DOYO**_

Todos ya estaban dormidos acepto alguien era Akane la cual estaba en su cama pensando en el viaje de Ranma y también el de Shampoo los dos se fueron en el mismo día tenía la desgracia de asumir lo pero que Ranma se allá fugado con Shampoo era obvio los dos se fueron sin señal

-no espero que no dios y si es cierto y si esos dos están juntos – dijo Akane casi en un susurro,-no sea como sea te encontrare – dijo Akane para después dormirse.

_**CONTINUARA… **_

_Hola como están tal como se los prometí que volvería tuve suerte el capítulo no fue borrado de mi antigua maquina ahora tengo una nueva máquina para estar como antes un capitulo puntual el sábado espero que les allá gustado este capítulo bueno ahora hablare sobre mi nuevo personaje Colonia tanto como Ranma y Shampoo ella también será el tercer personaje principal nadie mas solo los tres por eso les pido que no le tomen odio por ser coqueta con Ranma pero ella lo quiero que se puede hacer no jajaja y en este capítulo se nota que Colonia es un personaje importante fuerte, hermosa, excelente líder para su grupo, una gran compositora ya que las canciones las escribe solo ella sus amigos solo tocan los instrumentos pero si la ayudan incluso ella los ayuda con los tonos puede tocar cualquier clase de instrumento no importa cuál sea lo domina con solo verlos, una mujer que merece la fama Colonia o Anyi como ustedes deseen llamarle ya que ella tiene esos dos nombres Colonia en realidad iba aparecer en mi primera historia como ayuda para Ranma y Shampoo contra los Raidez pero dije que ella merecía su propia historia espero que les allá caído bien jajaja y espero que les allá gustado el capítulo y como saben subo un capitulo una vez al mes jajajaja no ahora todo será normal un capitulo todos los sábados ya que tengo nueva máquina todo será normal de nuevo muchas gracias por favor si les gusto el capítulo no olviden comentar muchas gracias cuídense._

_**AVANCE PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**__-para el siguiente capítulo de IMAGINATION habrá terror y bastante por eso no aconsejo leerlo en la noche ya que concentrare todo el terror que tenga en la mente jajaja este capítulo que acaban de leer fue solo un comienzo divertido el misterio y el miedo que representa a IMAGINATION aparecerá en los capítulos que siguen pero claro el romance el lemon y los celos no se quedaran atrás jajaja por cierto estos ceros __**ooooooo **__aparecerán cuando allá una parte Lemon o una canción o cualquier parte fuerte gracias por su atención._

_**SALUDOS **_

_**Yair**__-gracias amigo por el comentario si es un gran problema cuando la computadora se empieza a morir jajaja gracias por el comentario._

_**Ricardo**__-gracias amigo por esperar todo este largo tiempo espero que te allá gustado el capítulo._

_**Ranmashampoo**__-muchas gracias por el apoyo espero que te allá gustado el capítulo._

_**Alexisayat-**__muchas gracias por esperar espero que te allá gustado el capítulo._

_**ESTEFANIA**__-gracias por ayudarme jajaja si me ayudaste jajaja no seas así si tuvimos problemas con el vejestorio jajaja pero eso si en enredados si ayúdame jajajaja._


	5. VAMPIRAS

_**VAMPIRAS-PARTE UNO**_

Bienvenidos amigos y amigas al siguiente capítulo de IMAGINATION sé que les prometí terror en este pero no habrá tanto ya que este capítulo será especial ya sabrán porque jajaja Atención parte Lemon si algunos no les gusta el Lemon o son sensibles en esto les aconsejo no leer hasta que la advertencia fin de Lemon aparezca recuerden estos ceros _**OOOO **__disfruten el capítulo._

_**NACE UNA NUEVA PAREJA**_

_**EN IMAGINATION **_

En la cabaña de Ranma y Shampoo ellos estaba dormidos cómodamente abrazados eran apenas las seis de la mañana muy temprano mientras Ranma comenzaba a levantarse y al hacerlo de inmediato siente a Shampoo en su pecho haciendo que el corazón de Ranma lata bastante fuerte mientras él la miraba y se sentía extraño al dormir con una mujer tan hermosa Ukyo no podía contar ya que el creía que Ukyo era solo un amigo no amiga por eso no se sentía extraño y además eran niños con Akane fue un peligro bien riesgoso para él ahora era todo diferente estaba durmiendo con una chica linda plácidamente mientras él le comenzó a acariciar la espalda solo por unos segundos

-jaja tu corazón sí que tiene un rápido latido – dijo Shampoo con los ojos cerrados acomodada en el pecho de Ranma

-aa…hola Shampoo ya estabas despierta – dijo Ranma sonrojado

-si hace un par de segundos – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-jajaja mi corazón te levanto – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-jaja tal vez – dijo Shampoo con un tono alegre

-tú tienes la culpa tú lo provocas así – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-enserio perdóname – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-jajaja no te disculpes por algo que me gusta – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-¿te gusta que haga latir así a tu corazón? – pregunto Shampoo abriendo los ojos

-si no se nota – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-aa y te gusto el beso de anoche – dijo Shampoo sin miedo de preguntar

-jajaja si dirá que no mentiría mucho y a ti te gusto – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-sabes cuánto tiempo quise un beso tuyo – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-enserio – dijo Ranma sonrojado

-sí y quien besa mejor ¿Akane o yo?– dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-jajajaja Shampoo tu eres única no compares a ninguna mujer contigo – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-lo dices enserio y ¿Colonia? – pregunto Shampoo con curiosidad

-¿qué pasa con ella? – pregunto Ranma confundido

-¿no te gustaba? – dijo Shampoo con dudas

-jajajaja claro que no solo es una amiga – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-ya veo y si tu tuvieras que elegir a quien fuera mejor Colonia o yo – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-te dije que no te compares Shampoo con nadie eres única y si quisieras mi opinión tu eres mejor que tu hermana más de lo que crees – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-entonces me prefieres más a mí que a mi hermana – dijo Shampoo con el corazón latiendo

-jaja a tu hermana recién la conozco a ti ya te conozco por tres años ambos tenemos diecinueve baya que rápido pasa el tiempo – dijo Ranma recordando

-entonces me prefieres a mí – dijo Shampoo ya con el corazón acelerado mientras Ranma expresaba todo lo que le decía el corazón

-si tú eres única sabes aunque no lo creas te admiro en secreto eres una mujer que nunca se da por vencida eres tan linda y fuerte que mujer más perfecta eres – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-Ranma ¿lo dices enserio o estas poseído? – pregunto Shampoo sorprendida y con lagrimas

-no para nada te estoy diciendo toda la verdad – dijo Ranma con confianza

-entonces si me prefieres a mí porque nunca me dijiste nada – dijo Shampoo con lagrimas

-yo no sabía si tú me amabas siempre creí que obedecías a tus reglas que tu solo me querías por eso sino ya te hubiera dicho algo – dijo Ranma con una lagrima

-pues te equivocas te amo de verdad las reglas no me importan te acuerdas cuando me puse la joya invertida todo mi amor se trasformó en odio hacia ti te quería matar mi amor se trasformó en odio bes cuanto te quiero te amo mucho – dijo Shampoo apretándose a la camiseta de Ranma

-enserio… – dijo Ranma sorprendido y con ganas de besarla

-si entonces te pregunto me amaste por lo menos alguna vez o siempre vista a Akane – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-Shampoo yo enserio te quiero desde que vinimos aquí ayer cuando cantamos la canción sabía que eras tú la mujer de mi vida enserio te amo ya sé que es apurado pero te amo enserio – dijo Ranma ya sin control

-Shampoo en ese momento comenzó a llorar,-Ranma igual yo te amo – dijo Shampoo llorando en el pecho de Ranma

-pero perdóname pero aunque quiera no puedo estar contigo - dijo Ranma mientras una lagrima salía de el directo a la mejilla de Shampoo mientras esa lagrima se mezclaban con las de ella

-¿y porque? – pregunto Shampoo ya medio asustada

-porque te mereces algo mejor yo no soy para ti te hice llorar te trate mal– dijo Ranma con lagrimas

-no me importa nunca me di por vencida Ranma ¿empecemos de nuevo? – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-me darías esa oportunidad – dijo Ranma contento

-claro que si – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa y después se dio cuenta que la camiseta de Ranma estaba toda mojada por sus lágrimas,-perdóname…

-jajaja para que si son lágrimas de mi ángel – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa para después levantarse al igual que Shampoo,-quiero darte esto – dijo Ranma mientras se tocaba el pecho en ubicación a su corazón,-quiero que sea tú la dueña de mi corazón – dijo Ranma con lágrimas mientras pensaba que al fin tenía a su pareja definitiva

-siempre lo he querido yo ya te di el mío ase tiempo pero nunca te diste cuenta – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-te prometo que lo cuidare – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mejilla de Shampoo,-te amo…

-y yo a ti – dijo Shampoo en un susurro mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Ranma mientras los dos se besaban y sus lenguas se tocaban mientras él ponía sus manos en los botones de la pijama de Shampoo

-me permites – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-claro soy tuya y tú a mí – dijo Shampoo haciendo lo mismo

-claro yo también soy tuyo – dijo Ranma mientras se dejaba tocar por las manos de su ángel

_**LEMON**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Los dos con suavidad se desataron los botones de sus pijamas mientras Shampoo se acostaba en la cama y Ranma se ponía encima de ella mientras Ranma le intentaba desabrochar el brasier de su pareja sin éxito

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**-**_mi tontito se quita así – dijo Shampoo parándose mientras ella se desabrocha por si sola con una sonrisa para después botar su brasier y esperar el movimiento de su pareja Ranma sonrió

-jaja perdóname – dijo Ranma mientras miraba con Shampoo se lo quitaba al terminar lo dejo hipnotizado,-eres hermosa – dijo Ranma mientras Shampoo se sonrojaba Ranma la comenzó a besar

-jajaja me haces cosquillas – dijo Shampoo en forma de placer

-me detengo – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa y con el mismo tono

-no sigue – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-está bien – dijo Ranma para después besarla

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-Ranma la comenzó a besar por toda la parte de piel desnuda que tenía su pareja mientras Shampoo se moría de placer en ese momento Ranma lentamente le quito el pantalón a su pareja con suavidad para tocarle la entre pierna

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-yo también quiero ayudarte – dijo Shampoo mientras se levantaba a hacerle lo miso a su pareja hasta que los dos estaba completamente sin nada de ropa tirados en la cama mientras los dos se comenzaron a mirar por unos tres minutos

-ya es hora ¿quieres hacerlo? – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Shampoo

-por supuesto que si hagámoslo – dijo Shampoo preparada para el segundo nivel

-está bien – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-Ranma antes de que lo ágamos tengo que decirte algo bueno resulta que es mi… – Shampoo no quería admitir que era la primera vez no quería decepcionar a Ranma

-shiii – en ese momento Ranma puso sus dedos en los labios de su pareja,-también es la mía estaremos bien te lo prometo – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-Shampoo en ese momento sonrió ella tenía decepcionar a Ranma pero como era también su primera ves los dos tendrían que experimentarlo junto pero Ranma por instinto sabía que hacer

-lista – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-si – dijo Shampoo cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-Ranma comenzó a entrar lentamente en ella mientras la sangre salía algo que lo asusto pero sabía lo que pasaba

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-¡aahh! –un pequeño grito salió de ella mientras apretaba los dientes

-¿quieres que me detenga? – pregunto Ranma al ver el dolor de su pareja

-para nada sigue – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-pero te está doliendo – dijo Ranma algo dudoso

-no estoy bien ya pasara confía en mi confía en tu pareja – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-está bien – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Después Ranma se comenzó a mover un poco más rápido mientras sentía el placer de hacerlo con su amiga al pasar unos minutos Shampoo abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras se preguntaba ¿a donde se fue el dolor? ella sintió un inmenso placer mientras Ranma la complacía

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-¿te sigue doliendo? – pregunto Ranma con duda al ver la cara de justo de su pareja

-no ya no sigue por favor – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-Ranma en ese momento sonrió sabía que ahora ella también sentía placer ahora podían hacerlo con tranquilidad

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Los dos comenzaron a hacer el amor ya con confianza ya no había dolor mientras Ranma se movía con rapidez y Shampoo gemía diciendo el nombre de su pareja al igual que Ranma mientras Shampoo acorralaba a Ranma con sus piernas y él le besaba el cuello pero Shampoo con fuerza lo galo de su trenza para después besarlo mientras sus lenguas se tocaba al separarse tomaron aire mientras el movimiento de Ranma no se detenía

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-¡Ranma ya no puedo más! – dijo Shampoo mientras jadeaba

-terminemos juntos si – dijo Ranma con el misma expresión de su pareja

-si hagámoslo – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa mientras los dos se comenzaron a mover

-¡AAAHH! – los gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras llegaban a su gran orgasmo

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**FIN DEL LEMON**_

Al terminar los dos cayeron agitados a la cama sudando mientras los dos se miraban

-fue hermoso – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-si lo fue – dijo Ranma con el mismo tono pare después besarla mientras Shampoo se acomodaba en el pecho de Ranma

-¿Ranma te puedo pedir un favor? – pregunto Shampoo con una sonrisa

-claro pídeme lo que quieras – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-prométeme que yo seré la primera y la única mujer porque yo quiero que tú seas el único por siempre para mí – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-eso es obvio Shampoo te di mi corazón Shampoo quiero ¿pedirte algo? – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-dime – dijo Shampoo con el mismo tono

-te gustaría ser mi prometida mi única prometida y mi novia – dijo Ranma rogando que diga que si

-es una pregunta tan obvia claro que si te amo – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-también te amo – dijo Ranma abrazando a su pareja mientras los dos se dormían

-oye pero no hay que ir al trabajo – dijo Shampoo al ver que hico el amor con su pareja una hora entera

-no es temprano Akira nos dijo que teníamos que ir a las nueve y tú debes estar cansada – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-si tienes razón estoy cansada – dijo Shasmpoo mientras se recostaba en el pecho de su novio

-tienes un latido hermoso – dijo Ranma sintiendo los latidos del corazón de su novia

-gracias amor – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-sabes me gustaría decir que los dos nos quedemos aquí para siempre que IMAGINATION sea nuestro nuevo hogar para los dos porque en Nerima todos querían separarnos – dijo Ranma con un suspiro

-yo estaba pensando lo mismo pero tengo a mi abuelita y el negocio allá – dijo Shampoo con tristeza ella también quería decirle lo mismo quedarse en IMAGINATION

-entiendo… – dijo Ranma con tristeza

-yo sé que los dos enfrentaremos a los problemas – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa tomando la mano de Ranma

-si lo se tienes razón lo aremos juntos cuando regresemos allá ya no nos podrán separar te lo prometo – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-te amo gracias – dijo Shampoo abrazando a su novio

-igual yo – dijo Ranma para después darle un beso a su novia mientras los dos se dormían, mientras tanto.

_**EN NERIMA-BUSCANDO PISTAS **_

_**EN EL DOYO**_

Akane lentamente se comenzó a levantar era sábado así que era la oportunidad perfecta así que lentamente se fue al baño se desnudó y se metió a la ducha al salir se cambió y fue con extremo cuidado para que nadie se dé cuenta

-Akane fue corriendo así el restaurante de Shampoo al llegar golpeo la puerta y fue recibida por Mousee

-Akane ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? – pregunto Mousee fregándose los ojos

-te busco a ti tenemos que hablar – dijo Akane con seriedad

-hablar ¿de qué? – pregunto Mousee con curiosidad

-de Ranma y Shampoo – dijo Akane con seriedad

-¡qué dices que pasa con ellos! – dijo Mousee aterrado al oír el nombre de Ranma y Shamoo juntos

-¿puedo pasar? – pregunto Akane con seriedad

-claro pasa – dijo Mousee para después cerrar la puerta

-bueno Akane ¿dime lo que sabes? – dijo Mousee poniendo mucha atención

-Mousee Ranma también se fue de viaje de entrenamiento pero se fugó de Nerima ya no vive aquí y también Shampoo dijiste que ella capas que vuelve en meses no es obvio los dos se fueron el mismos día no crees que esos dos estén juntos – dijo Akane con seriedad

-Mousee en ese momento apretó el puño,-no mi Shampoo no aria eso – dijo Mousee con una sonrisa rara

-Mousee por el amor a dios Shampoo solo te quiere como amiga y los dos sabemos que Shampoo ama mucho a Ranma – dijo Akane con una sonrisa

-no digas eso te prometo que yo estaré con Shampoo algún día – dijo Mousee con una sonrisa

-entonces ayúdame a buscar a esos dos – dijo Akane con el mismo tono

-está bien si es por Shampoo te ayudare la rescatare de las garras de Saotome – dijo Mousee con un tono frio

-no es culpa de Shampoo querer a Ranmaa así que Ranma no le está metiendo ninguna garra a tu chica – dijo Akane cruzando los brazos

**-**cállate Akane ella no quiere a Ranma simplemente está obligada por las leyes de las amazonas – dijo Mousee asustado

-no Shampoo está bien enamorada ya pasado mucho tiempo vamos a justar tres años y con ese tiempo uno ya se enamora – dijo Akane con seriedad

-no pero aahh dios sufro mucho pero porque quieres que te ayude quieres que mi corazón se rompa más de lo que está al ver a esos desgraciados juntos – dijo Mousee cerrando el puño

-si los encontramos podríamos sepáralos tú te quedarías con Shampoo no – dijo Akane con una sonrisa

-tal vez y tú con tu Ranma no – dijo Mousee en un tono burlón

-no Ranma tiene que volver necesitamos su ayuda en el doyo –dijo Akane con seriedad

-jajajajaja yo sé que estás loca por Saotome – dijo Mousee en un tono burlón

-jeje te equivocas – dijo Akane sonrojada

-entonces dime porque cuando una chica esta con el porque lo golpes esos si son celos letales – dijo Mousee con una sonrisa

-bueno ya me atrapaste si le quiero por eso los dos debemos trabajar juntos me ayudas – dijo Akane con una cara de seriedad

-bien tenemos que buscar pistas a donde fueron – dijo Mousee con seriedad

-mmm la abuela no sabrá a donde se fue Shampoo – dijo Akanae con seriedad

-si pero es mala idea molestarla esta durmiendo – dijo Mousee mientras veía las escaleras donde ests la habitación de Cologne

-vamos con cuidado – dijo Akane con seriedad

-bueno tenemos que ser silenciosos – dijo Mousee con seriedad

-si…

En ese momento los dos fueron con extremo cuidado hacia arriba al abrir la habitación de Cologne la cual era enorme por la remodelación de meses atrás

-ahora tenemos que buscar pistas pero con cuidado sino la momia disecada despertara – dijo Mousee en un susurro

-si vamos – dijo Akane mientras los dos buscaban pistas al abrir el cajón encontraron un folleto al abrirlo encontraron el nombre IMAGINATION

-mira tal vez a este lugar se fueron – dijo Akane apuntando al nombre

-¿IMAGINATION? ¿pero dónde está ese lugar? – pregunto Mousee sin saber

-miremos – en ese momento Akanae iba a voltear la página pero el folleto desapareció al voltear Cologne estaba despierta

-me pueden dar una explicación por que ustedes dos están aquí en mi habitación esto lo descontare de tu sueldo y tu Akane llamare a tu padre

-no espere no es lo que cree – dijo Akane con timidez

-querías buscar a Shampoo verdad Mousee te dije que si la intentabas buscar te amarraría con doble llave y tu Akane no sé qué aras aquí pero ustedes dos no sabrán nada ni siquiera yo sabré la ubicación de mi nieta ella puede cuidarse – en ese momento Cologne quemo el folleto Cologne nunca leyó el folleto el folleto ya era viejo y tenía advertencias del pueblo nunca leyó nada así que ella solo sabía el nombre de IMAGINATION pero no la gente y lo que habitaba hay solo vio el paisaje y le pareció buen lugar de entrenamiento

-no ahora como lo encontrare – pensó Akanae asustada

-¡muy bien ahora fuera de aquí! – dijo Cologne furiosa mientras Akane y Mousee salían corriendo

-oye pero por lo menos tenemos el nombre de IMAGINATION – dijo Mousee jadeando

-cierto tenemos que preguntar pero quien sabrá del pueblo – dijo Akane tocándose la barbilla

-ya se el viejo Happosai él ha de saber todo tiene la misma edad de la abuela no – dijo Mousee con seriedad

-cierto pero la abuela mismo dijo que no sabía nada como sabremos que el viejo pervertido sabe información si tiene la misma edad – dijo Akane preocupada

-hay que preguntarle vamos hay que buscar al abuelo – dijo Mousee para irse con Akane, mientras tanto,

_**EN IMAGINATION**_

Ranma y Shampoo se encontraban dormidos plácidamente sin nada de prendas Ranma se levantó y retiro con suavidad a su novia con una sonrisa para después ponerse una bata que encontró en el armario para después irse al baño

-¿A dónde vas? – dijo Shampoo acostada

-me voy a bañar – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-espérame yo iré contigo para irnos más rápido – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa,-de donde sacaste esa bata – pregunto Shampoo al ver a su novio

-de ese armario – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-está bien – dijo Shampoo mientras se levantaba ,-bueno vamonos

Los dos entraron a la ducha con una sonrisa para después comenzar a bañarse

-está un poco fría no – dijo Ranma mientras le pasaba el jabón a su novia

-si pero solo un poquito si no ya te habrías convertido en chica – dijo Shampoo haciendo lo mismo bien apegada a Ranma

-si, eres tan hermosa… – dijo Ranma admirando el cuerpo de su novia

-tú ya me has visto sin ropa antes te acuerdas cuando Akane nos encontró en la ducha – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-jajajajaja si me acuerdo – dijo Ranma recordando

-perdóname si te metí en problemas por eso – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-no ya no pasa nada paso mucho tiempo – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-bueno salgamos ya es tarde – dijo Shampoo mientras tomaba una toalla al igual que Ranma

-me secas mi espalda por favor – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-si – dijo Ranma tomando la toalla y secando a su novia

Al terminar los dos estaba listo para irse mientras salían de la cabaña tomados de la mano con una gran sonrisa

_**EN IMAGINATION**_

Al llegar Akira estaba escribiendo

-hola como esta – dijo Shampoo entrando con Ranma

-llegaron tarde – dijo Akira con seriedad

-perdónenos – dijo Ranma con vergüenza al igual que Shampoo

-no importa no puedo enfadarme con ustedes en especial contigo Ranma después del concierto de anoche dios si tuvieras otra voz más – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-claro tenemos una mejor nunca ha oído la voz de mi Shampoo** –** dijo Ranma viéndola con una sonrisa

-enserio baya tengo que oírte Shampoo seria genial tener otra vos para el pueblo esperen un momento acaso dijiste mi Shampoo que ustedes dos son pareja – dijo Akira sorprendida

-así es – dijeron los dos juntos

-baya Anyi se pondrá muy triste por esto – pensó Akira con seriedad,-bien los felicito

En ese momento Colonia entro y saludo a todos,-hola chicos como están

-hola hermana – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-Anyi felicítalos estos dos están en noviazgo – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-en ese momento Colonia sintió un poco de tristeza y odio pero no tenía que demostrarlo en ese momento vio a Shampoo con seriedad,-baya los felicito bueno necesito que Shampoo venga conmigo – dijo Colonia con seriedad

-está bien – dijo Shampoo para despedirse de su novio

-bueno ya se fueron ben Ranma necesito tu fuerza para levantar unas cajas – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-sí y donde están los chicos de la banda – dijo Ranma con tranquilidad

-durmiendo al parecer se quedaron festejando por el concierto Colonia, y ustedes se fueron a dormir rápido – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-bueno a trabajar – dijo Ranma mientras sonreía, mientras tanto.

_**EN LA CASA DE COLONIA**_

Hiral estaba durmiendo mientras las dos hermanas amazonas entraban a la habitación

-en ese momento Colonia busco por todos lados cajones cofres estuches,-¿dónde está?, a lo encontré – dijo Colonia sacando una pastilla,-ten hermanita tómala – dijo Colonia con seriedad

-¿y esto para qué es? – pregunto Shampoo viendo la pastilla

-no querrás quedarte embarazada a tan temprana edad no estas lista para ser madre es una pastilla potente que detiene el riesgo de embarazo tómala – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-bueno está bien tienes razón – dijo Shampoo ya que ella y Ranma no usaron ninguna protección al tomarla sintió un poco de malestares pero por poco tiempo,-baya esto sí que hizo efecto – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-si tienes razón cuando fue mi primera vez con mi novio siempre utilizábamos las pastillas de protección – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-¿y solo con tu novio? – dijo Shampoo mientras dejaba el vaso de agua en el velador

-solo con mi novio pero terminamos hace como un año pero ya se fue ayer era el guitarrista de mi banda pero como se fue Ranma tuvo que remplazarlo en el escenario – dijo Colonia con seriedad

-aa y ¿cómo se llamaba? – pregunto Shampoo con curiosidad

-Sorak – dijo Colonia sentándose en la cama

-ya veo – en ese momento Shampoo reacciono,-oye si ¿cómo sabias que yo tuve relaciones con Ranma? –pregunto Shampoo sorprendida

-siempre he tenido el don de adivinar y que tal fue – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-bueno fue nuestra primera vez – dijo Shampoo sonrojada

-enserio yo creí que Ranma lo había hecho antes por lo atractivo yo creí que lleva a las mujeres rápido así la cama jajaja – dijo Colonia en forma burlona

-no él no es así tu ¿querías acostarte con el verdad? – dijo Shampoo con seriedad

-jejeje no te equivocas – dijo Colonia ocultando su deseo

-bueno hermana te pediré un favor ya deja de ver a Ranma con ojos de enamorada si tuve relaciones fue por amor – dijo Shampoo cruzando los brazos

-si no te preocupes ya no les molestare más – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa pero en ese momento se puso a pensar-no para nada peleare por el – pensó Colonia con seriedad

-bien gracias por entender – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-bueno así habrá un hermoso baile de máscaras esta noche en el castillo de IMAGINATION porque no vas con Ranma será divertido – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-claro pero no tengo vestido – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-yo tengo muchos vamos a ver si tenemos uno para ti – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-gracias pero Ranma no tiene traje – dijo Shampoo con seriedad

-le pediré a Alex que le de uno el también tiene muchos lo llamare ahora – dijo Colonia mientras marcaba

-halo – respondió Alex con una sonrisa

-hola Alex soy Anyi – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-aa Anyi buenos días dime que se te ofrece – dijo Alex levantándose de la cama

-veras Ranma y Shampoo vendrán al festival y necesito que le des un traje a Ranma y dos mascaras para ellos ¿podrás? – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-así claro ¿dónde está Ranma? – dijo Alex con una sonrisa

-en el hotel –dijo Colonia con el mismo tono

-está bien voy a buscarlo – dijo Alex para después colgar el teléfono

-bueno ahora Alex le dará un traje a Ranma – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-qué bueno y gracias por la pastilla – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-de nada era por su bien toma porsiacaso – dijo Colonia dándole la pastilla

-gracias pero no sé si lo aremos de nuevo – dijo Shampoo un poco sonrojada

-jajaja bien que a los dos les gustó mucho ahora sabes que existe esto pueden hacerlo con cuidado pero tenga cuidado si no lo tomas después de tener relaciones o al día siguiente ya no podrás detener el riesgos de tener un hijo a este edad – dijo Colonia con seriedad

-gracias hermana Ranma y yo nos cuidaremos – dijo Shampoo guardando las pastillas

-si bueno vámonos al hotel me debes una te salve – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-si gracias hermana – dijo Shampoo con el mismo tono, mientras tanto.

_**EN NERIMA- DOYO TENDO**_

Akane y Mousee habían llegado al doyo buscando al maestro al entrar todo era normal Akanae dijo que solo fue a comprar algo y Mousee la ayudo diciendo que se encontró con él en la camino y que le pagaría en ese momento entro Ryoga

-hola Akane que bueno que viniste y ¿hola Mousee? – dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa

-gracias bueno as visto al maestro necesitamos hablar con el – dijo Akane con seriedad

-esta arriaba, ¿para qué lo quieren? – pregunto Ryoga con curiosidad

-solo tenemos que hablar con el ben Mousee – dijo Akane jalándole de la mano a Mousee mientras los dos subían las escaleras dejando a Ryoga confundido

-¿pero qué está pasando aquí? – se preguntó Ryoga confundido

Mientras los dos subían encontraron al maestro acariciando la ropa íntima que robo

-hay pero que cosas más lindas tengo – dijo Happosai acariciando sus prendas robadas

-maestro tenemos que hablar con usted – dijo Akane entrando con Mousee

-eee linda Akane ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto Happosai guardando la ropa con rapidez

-tenemos que hablar con usted – dijo Akane con seriedad

-si así es usted que sabe de un lugar llamado IMAGINATION – dijo Mousee en forma de interrogación

-mm dijiste IMAGINATION no sé porque quieren saber eso pero ese lugar esta maldito y según lo que se fue destruido a sé tiempo – dijo Happosai sacando su pipa

-¿explíquese? – dijo Mousee con seriedad

-mmm según la leyenda ese lugar fue creado por cuatro magos poderosos dos de los magos eran de la luz y los otros eran de la oscuridad y por eso el pueblo fue maldito ya que la oscuridad era más fuerte pero los magos de la luz pudieron matar a los malos pero IMAGINATION fue totalmente destruido pero se dice que aún sigue existiendo y que protege algo verdaderamente poderoso y valioso pero ese lugar es solo una leyenda – dijo Happosai con seriedad

-pues se equivoca mi Shampoo se fue allá y creo que Ranma la persiguió – dijo Mousee cruzando los brazos

-no ese lugar ya no existe ya no se nada mas Ranma se fue de entrenamiento y si Shampoo se fue de seguro se fue a China no lo creen hagan conciencia – dijo Happosai cogiendo sus prendas y saliendo de la habitación con una mirada seria

-¿ahora qué hacemos? – pregunto Akane con seriedad

-no lo sé vamos tenemos que buscar alguna pista – dijo Mousee con seriedad

-no ya no quiero… – dijo Akane con tristeza

-qué pero vas a permitir que Ranma se te baya – dijo Mousee algo decepcionado

-ahora esta con Shampoo para que tengo que irme a buscarlo – dijo Akane cruzando los brazos

-¡Shampoo no está con Saotome! – dijo Mousee disgustado

-Shampoo está bastante enamorada de Ranma no de ti ya deja de vivir en un mundo donde Shampoo te quiere no quiero hacerte entristecer pero tengo que hacerlo Shampoo no te ama – dijo Akane con seriedad

-entonces tu Ranma tampoco te quiere – dijo Mousee con el mismo tono

-tengo que irme hacer mis tareas – dijo Akane con tristeza hasta que Mousee la tomo del brazo

-espera perdón por eso pero escucha tal vez Shampoo se fue en tren es la única manera disponible de viajar preguntemos a ya – dijo Mousee con una sonrisa

-está bien- dijo Akane ya más animada

-muy bien vámonos pero vámonos solos si Ryoga nos acompaña de seguro nos tocara encontrarlo – dijo Mousee con seriedad

-está bien salgamos por la ventana – dijo Akane para después salir con Mousee, mientras tanto.

EN IMAGINATION

-sabía que fue fuerza me serviría mucho – dijo Akira mientras caminaba y Ranma cargaba cajas

-de nada – dijo Ranma haciendo su trabajo hasta que apareció Alex con un traje

-Ranma amigo te encontré – dijo Alex acercándose a el

-Alex como estas – dijo Ranma saludándole

-bien toma para ti – dijo Alex dándole el traje

-¿y para qué es esto? – dijo Ranma tomándolo

-para el baile de máscaras que será hoy en el castillo – dijo Alex con una sonrisa

-así cierto habrá un baile esta noche en el castillo que esta allá – dijo Akira apuntando al castillo

-mm parece una iglesia – dijo Ranma mientras lo veía

-de seguro Anyi le dijo a Shampoo que bayas con ella – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-bueno si será divertido – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-si lo será – dijo Shampoo detrás de el

-Shampoo me alegro de verte – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa al ver a su pareja

-a mi también – dijo Shampoo con un abrazo mientras Colonia los veía con celos

-bueno chicos preparecen para el baile en la noche – dijo Akira para después entrar

-bueno yo iré a cambiarme – dijo Colonia mientras se retiraba a su casa

-bueno vámonos nosotros – dijo Ranma dando la mano a su novia, mientras tanto.

_**EN LA ESTACION DE TRENES**_

Mousee y Akane estaban caminando hasta llegar así a la estación de trenes hay preguntaron por el nombre de Shampoo y el de IMAGINATION pero no lograron nada hasta que se toparon con el último tren

-buenos días señor – dijo Akane con una sonrisa

-lo siento jovencita pero ya no hay viajes – dijo el señor con un sombrero

-no queremos ir de viaje venimos a preguntarle algo ase como unos dos días una chica llamada Shampoo vino acá y se fue a un lugar llamado IMAGINATION ¿sabe dónde está ese lugar? – dijo Mousee con seriedad

-mm el tren de IMAGINATION están locos ese tren ya no viene asía acá– dijo el señor con un tono burlón

-no es mentira una chica llamada Shampoo se fue a ese lugar mire es así – dijo Mousee describiéndola con exageración

-mmm si una chica muy bonito vino hacia acá mejor despídanse de su amiga para siempre si ella se fue a IMAGINATION nunca volverá – dijo el señor con una sonrisa

-¿cómo dice? – dijo Mousee con miedo

-hace dos días esa chica se subió a uno de los trenes más extraños que tenemos ese tren ya no se volvió a ver después de ese día esa chicas se subió pero no se fue sola hacia IMAGINATION como unas veinte personas con instrumentos fueron con ellas pero la miraban con una extraña cara pero ella solo les sonrió tal como les vías asía IMAGINATION están por allá el tren que llevaba hacia ese lugar desapareció pero esta se va a directo por la misma vía creo que por allá encontraran a su amiga – dijo el señor apuntado las vías,-bueno tengo que irme

-bueno gracias – dijo Akane confundida

-bien ya tenemos las pistas – dijo Mousee con una sonrisa

-¿quieres irte hacia allá? – dijo Akane confundida y asustada

-si eso mismo Shampoo se fue a ese lugar tengo que ir a buscarla – dijo Mousee con una sonrisa

-pero mañana por la mañana iré contigo – dijo Akane con seriedad

-bien gracias iremos en caballo no tenemos opción – dijo Mousee con una sonrisa

-bien iré a casa – dijo Akane mientras se despedía de su amigo

-Mousee se quedó viendo las vías mientras se acercaba a ellas,-esto esta medio oxidado bien veamos que pasa mañana hay dios la momia ahora que voy hacer bueno ya pensare en eso o mejor me voy a un hotel – dijo Mousee para después irse , mientras tanto.

_**BAILE Y ARYLA LA GEFA DE LAS BRUJAS **_

_**EN LA CABAÑA**_

Ranma y Shampoo ya habían llegado mientras los dos se cambiaban en ese momento Shampoo salió ya cambiada con un vestido hermoso de color negro con la pierna al descubierto

-te ves hermosa – dijo Ranma hipnotizado

-tu también te bes bien ben – dijo Shampoo mientras le ponía la corbata a su novio

-gracias estas lista – dijo Ranma dándole la mano

-si – dijo Shampoo para que los dos se vallen ya puestos las máscaras al llegar todos ya estaba listo

-Ranma, Shampoo que bueno que llegaron – dijo Hiral con una sonrisa

-si gracias señor- dijo Shampoo mientras sostenía el brazo de su novio

-bueno empecemos la velada – dijo Hiral con una sonrisa en ese momento llego Colonia con un vestido rojo mientras todos los chicos la miraban hipnotizados pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada mientras detrás de ella estaban Alex y Victoria con sus máscaras

-qué bueno que hayan venido hermana y Ranma – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-hola Anyi – dijo Ranma dándole un beso en la mejilla

-bueno esto es una fiesta vámonos – dijo Alex para darle la mano a Victoria e irse a pasear por el castillo

-bueno y ¿dónde está Elac? – dijo Ranma al ver que el pianista de la banda de Colonia ya no estaba

-él se fu en la mañana se fue del grupo era un gran pianista bueno ya hemos de conseguir a un nuevo pianista espero que sea pronto para nuestros nuevo álbum – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-si era muy buen pianista – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-si bueno Ranma ¿quieres bailar conmigo? – pregunto Colonia con una sonrisa

-Shampoo en ese momento puso una cara de disgusto pero se calmó cuando la mano de Ranma toco la suya

-lo siento Anyi pero Shampoo en mi pareja – dijo Ranma dándole la mano a su pareja

-jaja bueno yo iré a hablar con algunos amigos – dijo Colonia retirándose para ir a hablar con sus amigos pero se sentía algo derrotada normalmente ningún hombre la ha rechazado Ranma era el primero pero simplemente sonrió ella no era mala

-y dime ¿sabes bailar? – pregunto Shampoo con una sonrisa

-jaja si no lo sabias – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-si ¿pero como? –pregunto Shampoo sorprendida

-bueno después de tantas películas y las obligaciones del colegio ya me lo se vamos bailemos – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-bueno hagámoslo – dijo Shampoo contenta

En ese momento los dos comenzaron a bailar junto con los demás invitados enmascarados mientras Colonia solo los veía con una sonrisa tomando un poco de sake

-oye Anyi ben nos toca – dijo Victoria con un violín al igual que Alex

-si ya voy – dijo Colonia mientras se ponía su máscara e irse al escenario sacando sonidos sinfónicos y elegantes con su voz

-eres bueno – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-jaja tú también – dijo Ranma con el mismo tono

Mientras el grupo de Colonia y ella cantaban con alegría y todos gozaban bailando Colonia se detuvo de cantar mientras ponía una cara de seriedad mientras apretaba la base del micrófono en ese momento el vidrio más grande del castillo se rompió dejando entrar a tres mujeres para nada agradables con caras pálidas y con colmillos en escobas mientras todos gritaban

-¿qué es eso? – dijo Ranma mientras Shampoo miraba a las atacantes

-¡Anyi es! – dijo Victoria asustada

-¡si lo se traigan las armas y saquen a todos antes de que secuestren a alguien! – dijo Colonia alterada

-si – dijeron los dos para irse corriendo

-¿¡hermana que está pasando!? – dijo Shampoo acercándose a ella

-Shampoo, Ranma salgan me buscan a mí – dijo Colonia con seriedad

-pero hermana… - dijo Shampoo asustada

-les dije que se fueran ¡largo! –grito Colonia ya alterada

-vámonos Shampoo tenemos que irnos suerte Anyi – dijo Ranma llevándose a Shampoo mientras ella le deseaba la misma suerte

En ese momento las tres brujas bajaron de sus escobas mientras Colonia las veía con seriedad

-no me imaginaba que unas tres zorras asesinas como ustedes volvieran a IMAGINATION – dijo Colonia con un tono amenazante

En ese instante las tres bujas cambiaron su rostro desagradable mostrando a tres hermosas mujeres con cabello largo negro

-ha pasado mucho tiempo Anyi – dijo la primera bruja

-si dijo lo mismo Aryla y ustedes también Ely y Jenna mis mejores amigas – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-si ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo Ely con una sonrisa

-sí y dime después de tanto tiempo como es que volvieron par de cobardes para que están aquí – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa quitándose la máscara botándola al suelo

-jajaja ya sabes la respuesta queremos el fruto sagrado de IMAGINATION – dijo Aryla con una sonrisa

-que la manzana jajajaja sigues obsesionada con eso sabes bien que fue destruida – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa y un tono burlón

-no ya no mientas princesa si no nos das el fruto te mataremos ahora mismo – dijo Aryla con una sonrisa

-mmm jajaja si aún existiera ese fruto preferiría morir en bes de darte la fruta – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-bueno si así lo quieres – dijo Ely mientras apuntaba su mano al igual que Jenna mientras Aryla sonreía

-en ese momento Colonia sintió un gran malestar mientras caí al suelo

-al parecer cantar y componer te volvió débil – dijo Aryla sacando una flauta en forma de daga poniéndola en el cuello de Colonia,-creme que disfrutare esto – dijo Aryla haciendo que ella se duerma

-ya la tenemos vámonos antes que vengan sus amigos – dijo Jenna montando la escoba igual que las demás

-bien llevémosla – dijo Aryla con una sonrisa, mientras tanto.

_**EN LAS AFUERAS DEL CASTILLO**_

Todos estaban saliendo con tranquilidad hasta que las tres escobas salieron a toda velocidad

-¡rayos tiene a mi hermana! – grito Shampoo viendo cómo se llevaban a su hermana

-es cierto tenemos que hacer algo – dijo Ranma preocupado

-si tienes razón pero necesitamos su ayuda – dijo Alex con una sonrisa

-sí que hacemos – dijo Shampoo decidida

-convertirse en cazadores – dijo Victoria con seriedad

-¿en cazadores? D – dijeron Ranma y Shampoo confundidos

-así es les explicare mientras les llevo al cuarto de armas – dijo Alex mientras caminaba deprisa,-muy bien escuchen – dijo Alex con seriedad

-si – dijeron los dos con seriedad

-las tres brujas que vieron antes eran las mejores amigas de Anyi y nuestras también sus nombres son Jenna, Ely y por ultimo Aryla la razón por la que volvieron fue por el fruto sagrado de este lugar una manzana – dijo Alex con seriedad

-¿manzana y que tiene que ver una fruta con eso? – pregunto Ranma confundido

-una persona con ese fruto tiene el poder de apoderarse del mundo muchos dicen que es un fruto caído del cielo muchos han intentado robársela para sus maldades nosotros hemos asesinado a cada criatura hombre o lo que sea que la quiera robar nosotros la protegemos los rumores sobre que IMAGINATION es el pueblo de tu muerte se los invento para que nadie se acerque aquí pero las tres brujas saben sobre el fruto rayos ha pasado dos años que no las veíamos todo estaba en paz porque de repente volvieron por suerte la manzana fue movida de su escondite original las tres brujas antes al igual que nosotros eran cuidadoras pero Aryla la mejor amiga de Anyi nos traiciono – dijo Alex con seriedad

-ya veo pero ¿porque esa chica traiciono a mi hermana si era la mejor amiga? – pregunto Shampoo preocupada

-Aryla al igual que las dos desde niñas siempre tuvieron envidia por Anyi ya que ella tenía todo para ser la líder Victoria y yo siempre estuvimos de acuerdo en nombrarla líder cuando fuimos entrenados Aryla se revelo intento robarse la manzana pero pudimos sacarla a las tres de aquí inventamos en rumor de que el fruto fue destruido pero no fue suficiente al parecer saben que aún existe la manzana tenemos que buscar a Anyi antes de que la interroguen a torturas – dijo Alex con seriedad

-ya veo entonces tenemos que apurarnos – dijo Shampoo para irse corriendo con los demás, mientras tanto.

_**EN UNA PEQUEÑA MONTAÑA **_

Colonia estaba amarrada a una silla inconsciente

-vamos despierta – dijo Jenna con una sonrisa

-¿donde estoy? – dijo Colonia con vista nublada pero fue totalmente despierta por un gran golpe mientras escupía sangre,-sigues siendo fuerte e maldita traidora – dijo Colonia en un tono amenazante

-jaja gracias amiguita ahora me vas a decir ¿donde pusieron el fruto? – dijo Aryla en un tono amenázate

-esa fruta fue destruida ya te lo dije – dijo Colonia viendo el suelo

-no me lo vas a decir que pena Ely, Jenna vamos háganla entender – dijo Aryla tronando los dedos

-pero que ¡aaahhhh! – en ese momento Colonia grito llena de dolor mientras Ely y Jenna la electrocutaban con sus dedos

-ahora me lo dirás – dijo Aryla tomando sangre de una copa

-jajaja como quieres saber la ubicación de algo que ya no existe – dijo Anyi con un tono burlón

-maldita zorra ya dime donde esta – dijo Aryla mientras golpeaba en la cara a Colonia mientras ella comenzaba a sangrar por la nariz

-o mira mi copa ha quedado bacía y aún tengo mucha sed – dijo Aryla con una sonrisa

-si tienes razón yo también quiero la sangre de una IMAGINIT nos ara fuertes – dijo Jenna con una sonrisa

-no ella no es una IMAGINIT es una simple amazona adoptada una farsante verdad Colonia – dijo Aryla con una sonrisa

-no yo soy una IMAGINIT – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-jajaja bueno a cierto mira lo que tengo para ti – dijo Aryla mientras sacaba de las sombras una especie de cama con clavos

-¿porque me haces esto? éramos amigas – dijo Colonia con seriedad

-¿éramos? siempre fuiste la preferida incluso te nombraron la heredera del pueblo eso no era justo ni siquiera eres una IMAGINIT yo merecía ese puesto tu no – dijo Aryla cortándole un poco la pierna con su flauta

-¡aahh! – grito Colonia por la cortada

-bueno si no me lo dices Jenna ya sabes que hacer – dijo Aryla con una sonrisa

-si – dijo Jenna con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba con una daga,-tienes un cuerpo hermoso y tu sangre de seguro es deliciosa te dejaremos toda seca – dijo Jenna con una sonrisa pero fue interrumpida por un escupido de Colonia

-háganme lo que quieran pero no tendrá caso el fruto ya no existe – dijo Colonia un poco adolorida

-mm ya lo veremos a te duele bueno ahora sentirás mas dolor – dijo Jenna tomando a Colonia y recostándola en la cama

-¡AAAHHH! – grito Colonia muerta de dolor mientras empezaba a sangrar y Ely reunía las gotas en un vaso, mientras tanto.

_**EN UNA PEQUEÑA CABAÑA**_

Ranma y los demás entraron con rapidez

-rápido pónganse esto – dijo Alex apuntado los trajes negros

-ben Shampoo te mostrare tu traje – dijo Victoria llevando a Shampoo para que se cambien

-rápido Ranma ponte esto este era de Elac pero él se fue supongo que te quedara – dijo Alex dándole en traje

-si lo are – dijo Ranma mientras se cambiaba rápido al terminar Shampoo también salió vestida de negra como cazadora

-muy bien tomen esto espadas y estos revólveres – dijo Victoria dándoles las armas

-gracias pero y esto espadas hemos usado pero estas maras no – dijo Ranma viendo el revolver

-mira es así – dijo Alex mientras tomaba la mano de Ranma haciendo que apriete con fuerza,-apuntas y dispararas – dijo Alex disparando

-está bien – dijo Ranma mientras cargaba su arma al igual que Shampoo

-bueno ya saben cómo usar las armas pero díganme ¿a qué nos enfrentaremos? –pregunto Shampoo confundida

-a vampiras – dijo Victoria con seriedad

-a que… – dijo Ranma sorprendido

-ya no tenemos tiempo vámonos – dijo Alex mientras llevaba a todos donde los caballos había cinco por suerte dos eran de Sorak el ex novio de Colonia y el otro de Elac el cual se fue Aller,-¡vámonos ya!, mientras tanto.

_**EN LA **_**_MONTAÑA_**

Colonia estaba sangrando por las agujas y las dagas ya inconsciente

-creí que la gran Anyi Valierit era fuerte pero que decepción desángrate y muere – dijo Aryla sacándola de la cama y tirándola al suelo

-ahora que hacemos como sabremos sobre el fruto – dijo Jenna cruzando los brazos

-recuerden que tenemos a Alex,Sorak,Elac y Victoria – dijo Aryla con una sonrisa

-si tienes razón – dijo Ely con una sonrisa

-si oo que lastima eras una chica muy atractiva – dijo Aryla mientras tocaba la cara de Colonia con sus pies pero una gran bala de arco la atravesó

-¡Aryla! – gritaron las dos

-¡ahora si las mataremos! – dijo Alex saliendo con su caballo al igual que los demás

-en es momento Aryla se quitó la flecha mientras sus ojos brillaban de rojo haciendo que la herida se recupere – a pasado mucho tiempo que no veía a los cazadores jajaja – rio Aryla con una sonrisa

-en ese momento Shampoo bio a su hermana sangrando,-¡maldita que le hiciste a mi hermana! – grito Shampoo con ira

-cierto maldita que les hiciste –dijo Ranma con el mismo tono

-mm y ustedes quienes son – dijo Ely con una sonrisa

-bueno aún tengo sed así que vengan por mí – dijo Aryla con una sonrisa.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Bueno amigos hemos llego al fin del capítulo espero que les allá gustado perdón por publicarlo ayer pero últimamente he estado saliendo mucho de viaje jaja espero que les allá gustado por favor si les gusto no olviden comentar nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**SALUDOS**_

_**Yair-**__muchas gracias amigo por el apoyo perdón por el retraso pero ya sabes las maquinas antiguas son jajaja espero que te haya gustado el capítulo._

_**Skandaloso-**__jaja gracias por el comentario bueno de eso se trata el titulo espero que te haya gustado el capítulo._

_**DeatGun-**__gracia por el comentario me alegra que te guste esta pareja._

_**CarlaV-**__jajaj bueno Ranma siempre ha sido torpe en la serie aquí cambiara su actitud con el tiempo__**.**_

_**Kevin-**__enserio gracias por el gran comentario amigo y por apoyarme hasta este punto espero que te allá gustado el capítulo._

_**-yop-**__cierto amigo los exámenes quitan tiempo sobre la duda sobre Ranma acuérdate sobre el capítulo cinco gracias amigo por el comentario._

_**-Alejandra z- **__hola amiga enserio muchas gracia por tu comentario y por tu apoyo en mi primera historia y claro responderé las preguntas con justo jajaja bueno a ver la uno._

_**1-**__bueno el tiempo no ha sido problema escribo todos los viernes para después publicarlos al día siguiente._

_**2-**__si es cierto después de esta habrá más historias._

_**3-**__e bueno esto de las historias para mí no es una competencia es divertirse con la imaginación y si me gusta mucho la historia de stephano05 pero no estoy en competencia ya que ambos tenemos ideas diferentes._

_**4-**__cada quien tiene ideas diferentes así que no creo que allá competencia entre las historias y e chateado con stephano05 espero que este bien y espero que realice sus siguientes capítulos y sobre el escritor RanmaDeChina no lo conozco pero no me gustaría leer su historia porque vi que ya ha estado abandonada ase tiempo y si la leo de seguro me ha de gustar mucho por eso no la veo yo espero que esos escritores siguán adelante y que no se rindan pero yo igual seguiré escribiendo para todo el mundo._

_**5- **__la verdad la imaginación es fácil pero secretos son secretos pero digamos que la música ayuda mucho jajaja._

_**6-**__si esta historia ya la tenía creada cuando estaba escribiendo la antigua en esta historia quiero crear algo completamente nuevo para los lectores pero ya lo veras con los demás capítulos amiga._

_**7-**__no siempre me gusto esta pareja ya que yo conocí la serie cuando apareció Shampoo y si tienes razón la pareja de Ranma y Ukyo casi no hay historia ya que todo el mundo los bes como hermanos pero para mí sería bastante fácil crear una con ellos ya que hay muchas ideas si me lo pidieran la aria con gusto ya que sería muy divertido pero eso dependería de cuanta gente me lo pida ya que no soy de esa pareja._

_**8-**__esta serie en los primeros capítulos se podría decir que era para niños pero con las ovas cambian las cosas yo diría que es más para adolescentes._

_**9-**__la historia de Virus-D y la de Enredados están en pause aun ya que recién he terminado mis asuntos muy pronto trabajare con ellas gracias por preguntar._

_Bueno amiga he respondido las preguntas espero que te allá gustado el capítulo cuídate._


	6. LA INICIACIÓN

_Hola amigos como están ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero no se les ocurra que he abandonado la historia eso sería pecado así que a los disco rayados de Akane no se ilusionen jajaja bueno el motivo por lo que me fui fue porque estas semanas ha pasado muchas cosas en pensado por el estreno de la película de terror Annabelle la cual me fui a ver con mi pareja y en mi opinión pienso que es buena pero dijo que ya no hacen películas de terror como antes jajaja y la segundo fue por vacaciones la tercera fue por una parrillada que tuve que hacer la otra ya no me acuerdo pero ya no podía seguirles fallando en este capítulo habrá una parte Lemon corta y una que otras sorpresas jajaja espero que les gustes vamos con el capítulo._

_**LA INICIACION **_

_**LOS CAZADORES IMAGINATI **_

**EN LAS MONTAÑAS**

-nos van a presentar a sus amigos e – dijo Aryla con una sonrisa

-¡libera inmediatamente a Anyi! – grito Alex mientras apuntaba con su arma a la bruja la cual solo sonreía

-jajaja para que si ya está muerta – dijo Aryla mientras tomaba un cuchillo pero este fue detenido por una bala al ver al atacante era un joven de la misma edad de Ranma con cabello un poco largo atractivo con un arco

-¡Corvit! – dijo Shampoo alegre de verlo

-solo lo diré una vez Aryla suéltenla – dijo Corvit en un tono amenazante

-oye cuanto tiempo ¿dónde te habías metido? – dijo Jenna con una sonrisa

-de viaje veo que el Conde las trasformo en monstruos – dijo Corvit con una sonrisa

-jajaj yo no diría eso – dijo Ely con una sonrisa

-si pero detrás de esos hermosos rostros se encuentran tres brujas que entregaron su alma que decepción – dijo Corvit con una sonrisa mientras sus amigos se acercaban

-Corvit que bueno verte – dijo Victoria con una sonrisa

-gracias – dijo el con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a las brujas,-pensáis bien que a la mujer a la cual tienen hay fu su amiga de la infancia enserio van a matarla – dijo Corvit con una sonrisa

-míranos – dijo Ely mientras recogía la daga

-bueno si es así – en ese instante Corvit saco su escopeta mientras las apuntaba dio un tiro tan perfecto que la bala atravesó la mano de Ely haciendo que la daga caiga

-¡eres un maldito! – grito Ely mientras se tocaba su mano sangrante

-jajaja lo siento ahora muchachos vamos – dijo Corvit sacando su espada

-si Ranma, Shampoo ustedes liberen a Anyi nosotros daremos casa tome esto – dijo Alex dándoles espadas para después irse corriendo así la batalla contra las vampiras

-si buena suerte vamos Shampoo – dijo Ranma con su espada al igual que Shampoo

Mientras los dos corrían hacia Colonia los demás se enfrentaban alas vampiras al llegar se asustaron al ver los clavos en la piel de Colonia

-está bien hay que hacer esto con cuidado – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-Si tranquila hermana ya estamos aquí – dijo Shampoo mientras la quitaba con cuidado al quitarla la recostarla en el suelo y en ese instante Jenna los sorprendió

-hey esa es nuestra presa jajaja – rio Jenna con una sonrisa

-tu eres Jenna verdad – dijo Ranma mientras se levantaba tomando la espada

-sí y puedo saber tu nombre y el tuyo también – dijo Jenna con seriedad

-soy Shampoo – dijo ella con un tono amenazante mientras sostenía a su hermana

-y yo Ranma Saotome ahora dime que te corto primero la cabeza o tus piernas – dijo Ranma sacando la espada que le dio Alex la espada que tenía el signo de los IMAGINIT

-Ranma… – dijo Shampoo sorprendida

-Shampoo tu ponte a salvo con Anyi yo me encargo de esta bruja – dijo Ranmam mientras los ojos le brillaban de rojo al igual cuando canto en el concierto

-está bien suerte – dijo Shampoo mientras se llevaba a su hermana

-baya eres muy valiente – dijo Jenna con una sonrisa

-entonces ben horrible arpía – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-como te atreves te matare – dijo Jenna para después ir volando donde el

-Ranma con unas habilidades desconocidas salto al estar a la espalda de Jenna Ranma la atravesó

-¡aaahh! – grito Jenna mientras se sacaba la espada mientras se curaba pero estaba débil mientras Ranma se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa

-¡Jenna levántate nos vamos! – grito Aryla herida por cortesía de los cazadores al igual que Ely las dos estaban volando

-ya nos veremos bastardo – dijo Jenna para después irse volando a toda velocidad al igual que las dos

-se han ido – dijo Alex mientras las miraba con seriedad

-si se han ido – dijo Ranma con el mismo tono

-puedo preguntarte ¿de dónde sacaste esas habilidades? – pregunto Alex con una sonrisa

-soy un artista marcial – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-mmm seguro o eres algo más que eso será otro secreto que nos ocultas – dijo Alex mientras guardaba su espada

-créeme esto ha sido muy raro para mí – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-bueno vámonos – dijo Alex mientras se retiraba con Ranma donde los demás

-Shampoo esta bien – dijo Ranma mientras miraba a su novia

-ai – dijo Shampoo abrazando a Ranma

-Shampoo hola – dijo Corvit mientras se acercaba a Shampoo

-hola Corvit que gusto verte – dijo Shampoo mientras abrazaba a su amigo

-¿ya se conocían? – dijo Ranma sorprendido

-Ranma él es un amigo que conocí en el tren que me llevo así acá – dijo Shampoo con tranquilidad

-¿tren?, creí que este pueblo estaba escondido – dijo Ranma confundido

-no del todo necesitamos algo para traer la comida todo ya sabes para el pueblo nuestras armas Corvit es nuestro médico que recién vino de Italia – dijo Victoria con tranquilidad

-así es a tu eres Ranma Saotome si estuve en tu concierto maravillosa voz la tuya amigo te felicito – dijo Corvit poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ranma

-gracias – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-muy bien llevemos a mi querida amiga Anyi a mi casa hay tengo mis nuevos medicamentos – dijo Corvit con seriedad

-yo la cargo – dijo Alex mientras cargaba a Colonia

-al parecer ya no estaremos en paz ya que esas tres andan rondando el pueblo – dijo Corvit con seriedad

-así es debemos reunir a todos los cazadores IMAGINIT para que nos ayuden – dijo Victoria con seriedad

-Ranma, Shampoo me he quedado fascinado con sus habilidades les proponemos algo – dijo Alex con seriedad

-¿de que se trata? – pregunto Ranma mientras caminaba junto a Shampoo

-necesitamos a cazadores con esas habilidades ya que el pueblo está en estos líos de nuevo – dijo Alex con seriedad

-¿quieres que nos unamos a ustedes? – dijo Ranma sorprendido

-así es ¿qué dicen? – dijo Victoria con una sonrisa

-tendremos que pensarlo – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa pero Shampoo lo vio con seriedad

-¿Qué? – pensó Shampoo sorprendida

-bueno hemos llegado – dijo Corvit mientras entraban,-recuéstenla en la cama – dijo Corvit mientras traía sus medicinas

-Ranma en ese momento observo los frascos y pudo ver uno que decía jusenkyo,-hey, ¿qué es eso? – pregunto Ranma con mucha curiosidad

-Shampoo también vio el nombre y se sorprendió,-a eso es un antídoto para los que han caído en las aguas encantas de jusenkyo – dijo Corvit con una sonrisa

¿-y funciona? – pregunto Ranma con esperanzas

-no aun me falta algo – dijo Federico mientras buscaba medicina para Colonia hasta que reacciono,-así es cierto tú me dijiste que habías caído en esas posas pero si quieres que haga efecto necesito una flor – dijo Federico con serieda

-dime ¿qué tipo de flor? – pregunto Ranma con desesperación

-hey amigo calma acaso tienes el mismo problema – dijo Corvit von una sonrisa

-amigo los dos caímos hay estamos malditos tu nos podrías ayudar – dijo Ranma con esperanzas

-está bien pero mañana necesitamos descansar especialmente ella – dijo Corvit viendo a Colonia con preocupación

En ese momento llego Hirla con preocupado

-¿¡dónde está mi hija!? – pregunto con desesperación

-aquí esta tranquilo señor estará bien mañana – dijo Corvit con seriedad

-gracias a dios que bueno que estas aquí Corvit para curarla – dijo Hiral con seriedad,-ahora explíquenme ¿qué sucedió?

-señor se lo diré todo – dijo Alex contándole todo el relato

-maldición el pueblo se encuentra en peligro y a mí en la fiesta me dieron un golpe no pude ayudar bueno mañana hablaremos de eso – dijo Hiral con seriedad

-le revisare el golpe de su cabeza le traeré un colchón para que duerma con Anyi – dijo Corvit con una sonrisa

-gracias bueno será mejor descansar – dijo Alex con una sonrisa

-okey vámonos Shampoo – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-si bueno hasta luego – dijo Shampoo para irse con su novio mientras todos se dirigían a sus casas, mientras tanto.

**EN LA CABAÑA DE RANMA Y SHAMPOO **

Los dos habían llegado tranquilos

-Ranma ¿ahora que aremos? – dijo Shampoo preocupada

-tendremos que ver que pasa mañana – dijo Ranma ya más tranquilo

-por lo que veo no te sorprendiste tanto con lo que paso – dijo Shampoo con una pequeña sonrisa

-jajaja hemos visto cosas peores – dijo Ranma levantándose del sofá para ver a su novia con una sonrisa,-sabes será mejor irnos a dormir de seguro estas cansada – dijo Ranma poniendo su mano en el hombro de su novia

-si tienes razón – dijo Shampoo tocando la mano de su novio

-vamos – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-pero ¿no tienes hambre? ¿quieres que te prepare algo? – pregunto Shampoo con una sonrisa

-no gracias – dijo Ranma con tranquilidad

-no tienes hambre me sorprendes – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-jajaja vamos debes descansar – dijo Ranma mientras se sacaba la espada que no le devolvió a Alex

-¿Qué haces con eso? – dijo Shampoo sorprendida pero después se dio cuenta que ella también la tenia

-Shampoo pienso unirme a ellos pienso ser un cazador IMAGINIT así se hacen llamar los chicos – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-qué pero que hay de tu padre y los demás – dijo Shampoo sorprendida

-yo me fui de hay además siento que este pueblo es mi lugar a donde pertenezco tengo que quedarme aquí – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-Ranma pero yo no puedo no puedo abandonar a mi abuelita – dijo Shampoo preocupada

-lo sé pero no puedo – dijo Ranma girando viendo la ventana

-Ranma dime ¿IMAGINATION o yo? – dijo Shampoo viéndolo con n seriedad y preocupación y miedo

-a ti Shampoo pero – Ranma ya estaba confundido una vida amorosa junto con Shampoo o una vida llena de emoción junto a IMAGINATION él se sintió demasiado bien peleando con las brujas utilizando por primera vez armas la sangre le bombeaba en cada movimiento pero por otro lado Shampoo es ahora la mujer a cual el ama solo ella a ninguna

-está confundido verdad – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-Shampoo nosotros viviremos aquí verdad por un tiempo yo pienso ayudar a los chicos esto parece muy serio además el motivo de este viaje es entrenar – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-está bien Ranma si es así yo también me convertiré en una cazadora IMAGINIT – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-solo será temporal además lo nuestro es lo que importa tu eres mi vida este lugar no me importaría solo me importas tu – dijo Ranma tocándole la mejilla a su novia

-Shampoo solo sonrió mientras serraba los ojos esperando los labios de Ranma

El con rapidez la beso Los dos decidieron ir a dormir Shampoo se quedó dormida pero Ranma no así que tomo su ropa y se fue afuera a tomar aire nocturno mientras pensaba

-tengo que tomar una decisión ella es importante pero este lugar no lo sé deseo quedarme aquí Shampoo es ahora mi prometida si tengo que elegir algo es a ella la que siempre me demostró cariño sin importar cuantas veces la allá hecho llorar en el pasado aa estoy sorprendido de tener alguien así siempre sere de ella – pensó Ranma con una sonrisa

-¿qué haces despierto cielo? – pregunto Shampoo despierta

-Ranma la miro y sin ninguna palabra la abrazo con mucho cariño Shampoo se sorprendió tras ese abrazo sorpresa

-pero Ranma ¿por qué? – pregunto Shampoo confundida

-no pude evitar abrazarte – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-Shampoo solo sonrió mientras le devolvía el abrazo,-gracias por aceptarme al fin – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-no yo soy el que debe agradecerte por darme otra oportunidad contigo – dijo Ranma abrazándola

-Ranma, bésame… – dijo Shampo con lágrimas de felicidad ante las palabras de su novio

-Ranma sonrió obedeciendo a su novia mientras la besaba y abrazaba con mucho cariño ,-aunque quiera vivir aquí tenemos que regresar a Nerima – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-pero ¿por qué? – dijo Shampoo sorprendida

-estoy escapando y no es correcto quiero decirles de frente que me voy y quiero que lo nuestro quede claro con los demás para que nadie nos intente separar- dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-gracias pero Ranma sé que quieres quedarte aquí yo también sabes que nos quedaremos aquí mucho tiempo así que no digas adiós a IMAGINATION tan pronto – dijo Shampoo abrazándolo

-muchas gracias bueno tenemos que volver a la cama – dijo Ranma mientras miraba a su novia

-claro vamos – dijo Shampoo tomándolo de la mano

Al llegar a la cama los dos se quedaron dormidos feliz mente abrazados sin pensar en lo que pasaría mañana, mientras tanto.

**EN LA CASA DE CORVIT **

Colonia estaba descansando plácidamente ya que las heridas con las curas mágicas de Corvit estaba totalmente curada al despertar se pregunta qué hacía hay y después recordó todo y se dio cuenta que estaba en el consultorio de su amigo así que decidió levantarse sin que su padre la viera ya que él estaba dormido en el suelo con una colchón al salir fue sorprendida

-tu deberías estar en cama – dijo Corvit con un vaso de agua

-Corvit eres tu – dijo Colonia para abrazarlo,-que bueno volver a verte escuche que volviste de Italia ase días porque no dijiste nada – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-tenía que preparar este lugar lo siento jajaja bueno dime ¿qué ha pasado? – pregunto Corvit con seriedad

-bueno veras… - dijo Colonia con seriedad

Los dos empezaron a hablar sobre todo las vampiras de como conocieron a Ranma y Shampoo y el concierto

-baya me fui mucho tiempo pero creo que Ranma y Shampoo serán una gran ayuda para nosotros – dijo Corvit con una sonrisa

-si se nota que son muy fuertes – dijo Colonia tomando un poco de agua

-bueno amiga debes ir a descansar – dijo Corvit con una sonrisa

-si gracias por ayudarme – dijo Colonia para después darle un beso en la mejilla a su amigo haciendo que él se sonroje para después los dos irse a dormir, mientras tanto.

_**SUEÑO ESTRAÑO**_

En la cabaña de Ranma y Shampoo los dos se encontraban durmiendo con tranquilidad mientras en la mente de Shampoo un sueño se creaba

-¿dónde estoy? – dijo Shampoo caminando en un bosque mientras caminaba con tranquilidad oyó unos extraños sonidos al llegar vio a Colonia, Victoria, Alex , Ranma y por ultimo ella misma cada uno en su respectivo instrumento y ella en un órgano eléctrico mientras una gran tormenta se formaba ella se quedó paralizada mientras se miraba a ella misma mientras los rayos sonaban

Y Colonia se acercaba al micrófono,-nosotros hemos protegido el fruto IMAGINATION es la llave del poder máximo nuestros tonos son las claves para el poder – termino de decir Colonia mientras preparaba su voz sinfónica y los demás sus instrumentos al igual que Ranma y Shampoo solo miraba como su reflejo asía lo mismo

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

COLONIA-_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _

SHAMPOO- _abriendo mis ojos veo la verdad lo que me ha seguido y está cerca de mí mi felicidad junto a ti y mi lugar para vivir_

COLONIA- _con un simple susurro puedo adivinar el secreto lo que tú desea y lo tendrás_

SHAMPOO, COLONIA- _vamos por debajo del puente buscando pistas intentando buscar las respuestas_

RANMA, SHAMPOO- _vamos corriendo saltando corriendo asía la libertad abramos nuestros ojos veamos a nuestro alrededor busquemos el poder infinito somos la imaginación de este lugar nuestra lugar IMAGINATION _

SHAMPOO- _empecemos una nueva vida en este lugar olvidemos nuestro pasado_

RANMA - _Nuestra elegida nuestras reinas están aquí con nosotros la llave del cofre que guarda el poder el fruto esta frente a nosotros_

SHAMPOO-_abramos los ojos…_

RANMA, SHAMPOO, COLONIA- _¿Qué pasa con nosotros?__¿No es suficiente?__ No estamos en el paraíso__Esto es lo que somos__Esto es lo que tenemos__No, este no es nuestro paraíso__Pero es todo lo que queremos,__Y todo por lo que estamos luchando__ así nosotros se acerca una nueva guerra_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Al terminar la canción Shampoo despertó de golpe

-¿que fue eso? – se preguntó mientras se fregaba los ojos pero después se calmó para volverse a dormir aunque quería hablar con Ranma sobre el extraño sueño pero al ver que estaba bien dormido decidió dejarlo dormir pero decidió darle un pequeño beso rápido con una sonrisa para acostarse en el pecho de su novio para dormirse pero después pensó como los dos van a enfrentar a todos cuando regresen a Nerima por otro lado la felicidad la tomaba los dos se ayudaran en el momento de pelear con todos , mientras tanto.

**EN NERIMA**

**DOLOR DE CABEZA**

Cierta chica linda estaba dando vueltas por su habitación pensando en el viaje que tendrá

-pero si los encuentro y ya es tarde si esos dos ya son inseparables – dijo Akane preocupada y después vio el cuadro roto de la foto de navidad debajo de la cama que ella boto al recogerlo vio lo alegada que estaba de Ranma y Shampoo tan cerca incluso abrazándolo,-fui una gran tonta – dijo Akane tirándose a la cama poniéndose las manos en la cabeza,-veras que cuando te encuentre cambiare ya no será la misma basta de ser orgullosa te ganare Shampoo – dijo Akane con una sonrisa para después irse a dormir, mientras tanto.

**EN UN HOTEL **

Mousee estaba recostado en la cama mientras pensaba en Shampoo,-y si es cierto y si Saotome esta con mi Shampoo maldición solo tengo que comprobarlo mañana con Akane bueno tengo que dormir – dijo el chico cegatón para quedarse dormido, mientras tanto.

**EN LA HABITACION DE RYOGA **

Él estaba también recostado pensando se sentía ignorado,- se supone que debería estar con mi querida Akane y desaparece bueno mañana te invitare un café Akane te prometo jajaja – rio Ryoga de una forma maniática para quedarse dormido.

**EN IMAGINATION **

El sol había salido y en la cabaña de Ranma y Shampoo

Los dos se encontraban dormidos plácidamente mientras Ranma se comenzaba a levantar bostezando

-mmm – gimió Shampoo dormida en el pecho de su novio

-Ranma sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello y miraba el reloj el cual decía que eran las seis de la mañana y era raro últimamente se estaba levantando temprano mientras acariciaba a su novia pero en ese momento sonó la puerta

-¿quién será? – se preguntó mientras que con cuidado retiro a su novia y después taparla al abrir la puerta se topó con Alex

-buenos días Ranma – dijo Alex con una sonrisa

-hola y ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo Ranma sorprendido

-recuerden que tienen que estar a las doce para hablar de algo importante – dijo Alex con una sonrisa

-o claro y ¿en dónde? – pregunto Ranma con tranquilidad

-en la oficina de Akira bueno a las doce descanse aun – dijo Alex retirándose mientras Ranma cerraba la puerta para dirigirse a la cama

-¿a dónde fuiste? – pregunto Shampoo con una sonrisa

-aa ya estabas despierta – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-jajaja si y ¿a donde fuiste? – pregunto Shampoo con curiosidad

-era Alex – dijo Ranma con tranquilidad

-aa y que quería era por el trabajo cierto por el trabajo tenemos que irnos – dijo Shampoo abriendo los ojos

-tranquila duerme más – dijo Ranma recostándole con suavidad

-gracias y no vas a dormir conmigo – dijo Shampoo preparándole un espacio a Ranma para que este bien cerca

-jajaja claro – dijo Ranma recostándose

-jajaja – Shampoo rio mientras lo abrazaba y Ranma se recostaba junto a ella

A Ranma le encantaba sentir los brazos de su novia mientras ella cerraba los ojos y sonreía

-enserio me encantas – dijo Ranma feliz

-tu a mi Ranma te puedo preguntar algo – dijo Shampoo con la misma felicidad

-claro dime – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-¿cuándo nos casaremos? – dijo Shampoo abrazándolo

-creme que lo aremos pero aún es muy pronto – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-ya entiendo – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-te prometo que tú y yo seremos marido y mujer pero los dos tenemos que pelear por nuestro futuro nos enfrentaremos a las personas que nos quieran separar – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-oohh Ranma – dijo Shampoo buscando los labios de su novio mientras el correspondía al beso y sus lenguas se tocaban

-te amo… – susurro Shampoo con ternura

-y yo a ti – dijo Ranma mientras empezaba a tocarla excitando a su novia mientras gemían

-Shampoo solo gemia del placer que le provocaba su novio pero en ese momento el teléfono los interrumpió

-¿qué? – dijo Ranma mientras miraba el teléfono,-debo contestar – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-está bien – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa mientras se abrochaba los botones de su pijama- maldito teléfono – pensó Shampoo por interrumpir su momento mágico

-Ranma en ese momento contesto,-si…

-Ranma tienen que venir ahora – dijo Akira con un tono serio

-hola está bien iremos en una hora – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-bueno los esperamos – dijo Akira colgando el teléfono

-¿quién era? – dijo Shampoo saliendo de la habitación

-era Akira dijo que tenemos que irnos ahora al pueblo – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-bueno pero... estábamos…, está bien – dijo Shampoo un poco enojada por haberlos interrumpido

-Ranma también sentía el mismo disgusto como se les podía ocurrís interrumpir su momento mágico pero no era culpa,-rápido tenemos que ir a prepáranos – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-esta bien – dijo Shampoo ya sonriente, mientras tanto.

**EN NERIMA**

**EN EL DOYO **

Akane estaba ya preparada se había bañado en secreto y preparado para que nadie la oiga escribiendo una carta falsa para su familia en ese instante la ventana sonó,-¿qué pasa? – se preguntó mientras caminaba y al abrí fue asustada por Mousee,-oye me asustaste – dijo Akane temblando

-aa perdón ¿lista? – dijo Mousee con seriedad

-si pero no deberíamos pedir a Ryoga que venga con nosotros – dijo Akane con seriedad

-no creo nos provocara problemas si se nos pierde además esto tenemos que hacerlo los dos sin distracciones – dijo Mousee con seriedad y puesto sus lentes para estar al margen de la situación bueno ¿ya les dijiste algo a tu familia? – pregunto Mousee con curiosidad

-le dije a Nabiki en secreto sobre la situación ella inventara una excusa a mi papa y le dará esta carta falsa – dijo Akane con una sonrisa dejando la carta en su escritorio

-eres lista bueno vamos – dijo Mousee con una sonrisa

-si – dijo Akane saliendo con su amigo a la calle, mientras tanto.

**EN IMAGINATION **

Ranma y Shampoo ya estaban preparados y al llegar a la oficina estaban todos reunidos Alex, Victoria, Colonia la cual ya estaba recuperada totalmente, Corvit y Akira

-¿y para que nos llamaron? – pregunto Ranma con curiosidad

-los hemos llamado no por el trabajo si no por algo importante este lugar se encuentra en peligro y también el planeta podría estar en peligro nosotros somos asesinos cazadores IMAGINIT los hemos pedido que venga para que se nos unan a nosotros – dijo Akira con seriedad

-quieren que nos unamos a ustedes – dijo Shampoo sorprendida

-así es hermana al ver las habilidades que los dos poseen ayudaran a cuidar el fruto y este pueblo pero la decisión es suya – dijo Colonia con seriedad

-Ranma… – dijo Shampoo mientras miraba a su novio

-tendremos que pensarlo – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-está bien tienen hasta la noche y si aceptan su iniciación será en la noche – dijo Akira entrando a su oficina

-es el momento de que tengan una verdadera vida piénsenlo bien – dijo Colonia yéndose con los demás

-Ranma ¿qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto Shampoo con seriedad

-vamos a caminar – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa dándole la mano a su novia

-está bien – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

Los dos caminaron lejos del pueblo y pudieron llegar al bosque se recostaron en el pasto

-bien sentémonos – dijo Ranma apoyándose en el árbol

-si – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-los dos disfrutamos de las peleas y la emoción yo estoy dispuesto a unirme a ellos que dices – dijo Ranma con tranquilidad

-si acepto – dijo Shampoo bien firme

-baya enserio – dijo Ranma sorprendido

-si tienes razón eso es a_lgo que nos une Ranma las emociones de las peleas la sangre ardiente soy una amazona e igual que tú también me are una IMAGINIT – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa_

_**-**_Ranma solo sonrió,-seremos los mejores tú y yo

Después de eso los dos se fueron a la oficina de Akira la cual estaba ella y Colonia

-baya volvieron rápido y dime que pensaron – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-hemos aceptado con justo unirnos a su causa – dijo Ranma bien firme la igual que Shampoo

Akira y Colonia al oírlos se pusieron felices

-muy bien el ritual estará listo a las diez de la noche no falten – dijo Akira con una sonrisa

-si – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-bien vaya a descansar para esta noche – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-así lo aremos vamos Ranma – dijo Shampoo dándole la mano a Ranma

-si – dijo el yéndose con su novia mientras que con Akira y Colonia

-serán unos excelentes cazadores – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-si el fruto estará más seguro y necesitamos más protección por el regreso de tus viejas amigas Aryla y Ely y Jenna – dijo Akira con seriedad

-si tiene razón usted cree que el Conde allá despertado – dijo Colonia con seriedad

-el Conde ojalá que no sería difícil matarlo – dijo Akira con seriedad,-bueno hay que preparar la iniciación dile a los demás – dijo con seriedad

-si jefa – dijo Colonia para retirarse, mientras tanto.

**EN LA CABAÑA **

La joven pareja ya había llegado en silencio

-bueno tenemos que estar listos para esta noche – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-así es cielo bueno tienes hambre – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-como supiste – dijo Ranma sorprendido

-conozco a tu estomago – dijo Shampoo en un tono burlón

-que graciosa – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-jajaja siéntate te prepare algo para los dos – dijo Shampoo dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras Ranma estaba en la mesa esperando la gran comida que prepara su novia, mientras tanto.

**EN NERIMA **

_**¿A dónde te fuiste Akane?**_

Ryoga al fina había despertado mientras se fregaba los ojos,-hoy será el día en que estaré con el amor de mi vida – pensó con alegría para después salir de su habitación pero en ese momento oyó un escandalo

-¡cómo es eso de que Akane se fue con sus amigas si avisarme! – dijo Soun con rabia mientras miraba la carta falsa

-papa Akane ya es mayor además hay te dejo la carta – dijo Nabiki con tranquilidad

-pero debió avisarme cuando vuelva la castigare – dijo Soun retirándose del cuarto

-¿qué paso? – pregunto Ryoga entrando

-a eres tu mi hermanita se fue con sus amigas a pasar toda una semana fuera de Nerima – dijo Nabiki con seriedad cruzando los brazos

-¡qué pero se suponía que iba a estar con ella! – dijo Ryoga con ira mientras su mente pensaba en el dolor de estar de nuevo lejos de ella,-o través lejos de ella – dijo Ryoga con ira

-cierra la boca imbécil – dijo Nabiki con seriedad

-oye ¿Por qué me dijiste así? – dijo Ryoga enojado

-ja dices que estas alejado de ella dime cuantas veces as dormido con Akane cuantas veces le has visto desnuda aprovechas tu forma de cerdo para estar pegado a mi hermana y dices a Ranma pervertido te has visto a vos me das asco sinceramente – dijo Nabiki con seriedad y el motivo porque ella defendía a Ranma fue porque Ranma la había ayudado a escapar de un serio peligro y con eso Nabiki le tomo cariño y mucho pero lo mantuvieron en secreto

_**RECUERDO- **_

_**NACIMIENTO DE UNA GRAN AMISTAD SECRETA**_

2 meses atrás…

Nabiki había salido con sus amigas al cine y ella pudo inventar una estrategia para que le inviten y no gastar su dinero la película duro demasiado al salir ya era muy tarde sus amigas se fueron en autobús ella decidió caminar todo era tranquilidad pero se pudo ver a uno tres hombres mayores de mal aspecto fumando y tomando ella se asustó pero pensó si iba normalmente no la verían al caminar uno de ellos le silbo algo que le asusto

-hey belleza ¿a dónde vas? – dijo el primero con una sonrisa

-si miren a esa preciosura oye ben – dijo el segundo mientras caminaba así ella

-Nabiki se asustó mucho y decido correr a toda velocidad pero ya era tarde el tercero la había atrapado,-¡suéltame! – gritaba Nabiki con miedo

-oigan miren tiene mucho dinero – dijo el segundo viendo la cartera de Nabiki

-si pero saben camaradas yo quiero esto – dijo el primero tocándole un pecho a Nabiki

-¡no me toques animal! – dijo Nabiki con miedo de que se atrevan a violarla

-llevémosla a dentro – dijo el segundo mientras la sujetaba y le ponía un pañuelo en la boca para que se desmaye y para después meterla en la casa pero su cartera quedo en el suelo, mientras tanto.

Ranma se encontraba caminado buscando a Nabiki ya que era muy tarde y Soun le pidió de favor que la vaya a buscar ya que sus hermanas ya estaban dormidas mientras caminaba se topó con algo la cartera de Nabiki,-esto es de Nabiki – dijo el mientras la sujetaba y después vio la casa de alado la cual tenía la puerta abierta,-¿estará hay? – se preguntó con curiosidad, mientras que adentro de la casa

-Nabiki se encontraba atada totalmente y al despertar todo era borroso,-por favor déjenme – peso Nabiki ya que no podía hablar su boca estaba tapada mientras pensaba que su virginidad iba a ser robada por tres tipos desconocidos

-bien ya despertaste empecemos – dijo el primero mientras se sacaba la correa al igual que los otros hasta que

-¡hey que le están haciendo libérenla! – grito Ranma entrando a la habitación ya que la casa era súper pequeña

-¿hey y tu como entraste? – dijo el segundo mientras se ponía de nuevo el pantalón y sacaba un cuchillo,-te matare – dijo el corriendo hacia Ranma

-Ranma alisto su puño y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara rompiéndole la nariz por completo y este cayo en el suelo y lo mancho con su sangre

-dios ¡maldito! – dijo el primero pero fue bruscamente golpeado en el estómago haciendo que escupa sangre igual que su compañero se desmayó y solo quedaba el ultimo

-perdóname si quieres ya me voy me iré – dijo el tercero con miedo

-primero desátala – dijo Ranma con seriedad mientras se acercaba a el

-si lo are – dijo el tercero pero con rapidez saco su arma pero Ranma ya estaba hay Ranma si piedad le rompió la mano por completo al virarla le dio un golpe en la cara dejándolo también inconsciente con la mano rota Ranma ya no tuvo piedad lo que le iban hacer a Nabiki era algo serio después de eso Ranma tomo un cuchillo y la desato

-estas bien – pregunto Ranma a Nabiki pero ella sin previo aviso lo abrazo

-gracias gracias, gracias, - dijo Nabiki mientras lloraba sin parar como un bebe

-tranquilízate lo importante es que estas bien – dijo Ranma separándose de su amiga

-si enserio gracias – dijo Nakibi secándose las lágrimas lo cual la demoro tenía los ojos hinchados por aver llorado tanto

En ese momento llego la policía de golpe y ellos miraron a los tres ladrones desmayados pero no culparon a Ranma por haberlos lastimado esta pandilla ha sido responsable de la violación a varias mujeres y no se les había encontrado pero Ranma los entrego los policías ellos se enteraron por la llamada de los vecinos por los gritos de los golpes que Ranma les provoco los policías dieron las gracias y se despidieron llevándose a los criminales

-y pensar que la siguiente víctima de esos degenerados iba a hacer yo – dijo Nabiki aliviada

-si tienes que aprender a defenderte – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-si pero oye y si tú me entrenas – dijo Nabiki con seriedad

-yo no lose – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

\- o vamos tu serás maestro en el futuro yo podría ser tu alumna – dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa

-está bien pero te costara 5000 yens – dijo Ranma estirando la mano

-qué pero – dijo Nakibi sorprendida

-era una broma está bien te entrenare pero que sea en secreto – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-si lo sé por Akane bueno gracias – dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa

Desde ese día ellos aprovecharon cada instante de tiempo para entrenar al principio fue muy difícil para Ranma enseñarle pero aprendía rápido aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad cuando no había nadie y sin pensarlo Nabiki se había hecho más fuerte que Akane solo que ella escondía su fuerza solo la usaba en los momentos de peligro y Ranma estaba orgullosos por su alumna pero nunca se enamoraron ellos se había trasformado en hermanos pero era secreto

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

-como te atreves Ranma es el puerco no yo – dijo Ryoga cruzando los brazos

-ja eres un bebe sentimental eres un pobre pervertido que siempre acusa a Ranma diciendo mentiras para quedar bien ante todos a culpando a Ranma mira si amas a mi hermana dile lo que sientes no esperes un milagro además se ser despistado eres lento – dijo Nabiki con enfado

-oye ya basta – dijo Ryoga apretando el puño

-sabes que tengo razón consiguiente una vida y deja de andar persiguiendo a Ranma será mejor que te larges ya que mi hermana no está aquí y otra cosa ella no te quiere – dijo Nabiki retirándose dejando a Ryoga con vergüenza y tristeza al oír lo último, mientras tanto.

**LEJOS DE NERIMA**

Mousee y Akane habían decidido ir a caballo con rapidez para empezar el viaje

-será mejor encontrar un hotel esta anocheciendo – dijo Mousee con seriedad

-si vamos – dijo Akane con el mismo tono

-y dime como así ¿sabes andar en caballo? – dijo Mousee sorprendido

-jajaja hace tiempo que me enseñaron nunca lo olvide – dijo Akane con una sonrisa

-es increíble bueno vamos rápido – dijo Mousee para irse con su amiga, mientras tanto.

**EN IMAGINATION **

La joven pareja estaba comiendo mientras miraban el reloj

-ya casi es hora – dijo Ranma al ver que ya solo faltaba tres horas

-si – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-estas bien – dijo Ranma con curiosidad

-si algo nerviosa – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-jajaja tranquila – dijo Ranma mientras ponía su mano en la de su novia

-gracias – dijo Shampoo mientras cerraba los ojos

-Ranma no tardo y la beso con felicidad pero el beso ya no fue tan tranquilo se estaba perdiendo el control de los dos Ranma con fuerza amarco a Shampoo para después los dos recostarse en la cama

-jajaja que nos está pasando – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-es nuestro amor Ranma eso es lo que nos pasa – dijo Shampoo viéndolo con ternura

-eres mi ángel lo sabias – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-sí y siempre lo seré – dijo ella con alegría mientras miraba a su novio para después besarle

**LEMONO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Los dos se comenzaron a besarse mientras con rapidez los dos se ayudaban a desnudarse mientras Ranma bajaba hacia los pechos de su novia besándole y ella gemina y Ranma sonreía por darle placer a su novia

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**OO

-jajajaja el teléfono sí que interrumpió – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-jajaja si y mucho – rio Shampoo con la mima facilidad

-¿lista? – pregunto Ranma con una sonrisa

-si – dijo Shampoo con el mismo tono

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ranma entro dentro de ella con cuidado pero ya no había dolor solo placer mientras se movía con rapidez y Shampoo con fuerza apretaba las cobijas mientras los dos perdían el control los movimientos ahora eran algo agresivos al pasaron treinta minutos y el orgasmo llego a ellos Shampoo se tapó la boca para no gritar por el placer mientras los dos caían agostados

**FIN DEL LEMON **

-jajaja gracias adiós que no sonó el teléfono – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-jajajaja si tienes razón amor – dijo Shampoo acomodada

-en ese momento Ranma se asustó y Shampoo noto el miedo

-¿sucede algo? – pregunto Shampoo al ver esta reacción

-bueno cuando lo hicimos nunca usamos protección Shampoo y si corremos el peligro de tener un bebe a esta edad – dijo Ranma asustado

-jajaja no te preocupes – dijo Shampoo sacado las pastillas de Colonia

-¿qué es eso? – pregunto Ranma al ver las pastillas

-una pastilla que mi hermana me dio con esto no hay peligro de que tengamos un bebe a esta edad – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-baya que bueno – dijo Ranma ya más tranquilo

-cuando estemos casados seremos padres – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-eso tenlo por seguro nuestro hijo será fuerte – dijo Ranma ya que sabía que Shampoo iba hacer la futura madre de sus hijos en el futuro

-te amo – dijo Shampoo para después besarlo

-y yo a ti – dijo Ranma abrazado a su novia

-vamos a bañarnos llegaremos tarde – dijo Shampoo rompiendo el beso

-si te sigo – dijo Ranma siguiéndola

Al terminar de bañarse los dos salieron tomados de la mano hacia el pueblo al llegar los dos notaron a todo el pueblo reunido

-ye están aquí vengan – dijo Alex encapuchado

-¿Alex eres tú? – dijo Shampoo seriamente

-si ahora venga conmigo ¿están listo? – pregunto Alex con seriedad

-si – respondieron los dos

-bien los demás los esperan – dijo Alex metiendo a Ranma y Shampoo en sus lugares, mientras

En una fogata enorme Akira y los demás estaban vestidos de negro

-el mal ha vuelto a este lugar y este es nuestro hogar no dejaremos que nos quiten lo que ha sido nuestro por años nos referimos a nuestro IMAGINATION lo cuidaremos con nuestra vida pero debido a este problema dos nuevos amigos se unirán a nosotros Ranma Saotome y Shampoo lo nuevos IMAGINIT – dijo Akira con seriedad

En ese momento la pareja salió mientras el pueblo los miraba con seriedad otros con una sonrisa

-Ponga sus manos la parte de la muñeca esto solo dolerá unos segundos muchachos – dijo Hiral mientras cogía un tipo de antorcha pequeña con una I mayúscula de IMAGINATION rodeada por un circulo al ponérsela los dos apretaron su dientes por el dolor mientras miraban la marca

-ahora pertenecen a este legado es hora de pelear por nuestro hogar – dijo Akira con seriedad

Ranma y Shampoo solo estaba con seriedad mientras miraban al pueblo.

**CONTINUARA…**

_**Bueno amigos hemos acabado con el capítulo espero que les allá gustado muchas gracias por sus comentarios ya que me ayudaron mucho y me empujaron más para terminar este capítulo les agradezco mucho por favor no olviden comentar o hacerme preguntas ya que recuerdo que una vez me las hicieron y sería bueno idea que yo les dijera los avances y todo eso no jajaja bueno es una opción jaja y recuerden subo capítulos todos los aaa mmm ee subo capítulos jaja bueno cuídense nos vemos muchas gracias..**_


	7. AL ATAQUE

_Bienvenidos chicos y chicas al nuevo capítulo de IMAGINATION pero antes de empezar con el primer capítulo del año cuéntenme esta pregunta antigua ¿Cómo estuvo la navidad? ¿a qué muñeco quemaron? ¿Despertaron en la cama de su vecina con ella alado? yo sé que sii jajajajaja bueno empecemos _

_**PODER **_

_**CONVERCACION NOCTURNA **_

Después de que Hiral allá marcado a la pareja con el signo del pueblo ellos miraron a los demás como los aplaudían después de algunos minutos la gente regreso a su casas con una sonrisa al saber que hay nuevos protectores

-mañana les explicaremos todo lo que les espera – dijo Akira con una sonrisa retirándose igual que los demás solo quedo Ranma y Shampoo junto con Colonia

-tomaron una buena decisión al quedarse y ser de los nuestros – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-gracias Anyi – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-bueno mañana estaremos listos – dijo Shampoo con el mismo tono

-así me gusta bueno duerman bien – dijo Colonia retirándose

-vamos – dijo Ranma dándole la mano a su novia

-okey – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Después de eso los dos se dirigieron a su casa listos para descansar una vez dentro decidieron dormirse rápidamente por el cansancio de hoy, mientras tanto.

_**EN UN BOSQUE LEJANO **_

Mousee y Akane estaban andando a caballo ya cansados no pudieron encontrar ningún hotel ya que se había perdido

-genial estamos perdidos – dijo Mousee bajándose del caballo

-no te preocupes seguiremos buscando – dijo Akane con sueño

-sí, aa ¡mira! – grito Mousee asustando a Akane

-oye me asustaste ¿Qué viste? – dijo Akane ya más calmada

-esa luz creo que es una casa vamos tal vez nos dejen pasar hay la noche – dijo Mousee con una sonrisa subiéndose al caballo

-creo que tienes razón vamos – dijo Akane con el mismo tono

Después de eso los dos fueron con sus caballos así la luz al llegar resulto ser una granja y lo primero que vieron fue a dos personas un anciano y una anciana dando de comer a sus animales hasta que los vieron

-hey y ¿ustedes de donde salieron? – dijo el anciano sacando una escopeta

-¡oiga perdone no queríamos hacer nada malo! – dijo Akane alterada y asustada

-cálmate Det – dijo la anciana con una sonrisa

-perdón – dijo Det bajando el arma

-bueno y díganme ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto la anciana con una sonrisa

-como esta mire yo me llamo Akane y él es mi amigo Mousee solo queríamos pedirles si nos pueden dejar quedarnos una noche aquí – dijo Akane cruzando los dedos

-claro que no – dijo Det con un tono molesto

-Det por favor claro que se pueden quedar pueden poner a sus caballos por allá – dijo la anciana con una sonrisa

-bien tu diles donde quedarse yo me voy a dormir – dijo Det más tranquilo para entrar a su casa

-perdonen a mi esposo tubo un mal día bueno mi nombre es luty bien síganme – dijo Luty con una sonrisa

-gracias – dijo Mousee con una sonrisa mientras la seguía junto con Akane

-bueno dejen sus caballos aquí venga les tengo una habitación de invitados con una litera – dijo Luty con una sonrisa hasta que llegaron era una habitación de buen tamaño,-bien hay esta un baño y la litera y una tv bueno duerman bien – dijo Luty retirándose

-gracias bueno Akane que lado quieres arriba o abajo – dijo Mousee con tranquilidad

-mmm el de abajo bueno duerme bien – dijo Akane mientras se sacaba los zapatos

-te noto mal ¿te pasa algo? – pregunto Mousee apagando la luz y subiendo las pequeñas escaleras de la cama

-y si los encontramos y si están juntos que se supone que les diremos – dijo Akane preocupada

-no creo que Ranma te rechaze – dijo Mousee tratando de dar animos a su amiga

-e sido mala con el he pensado mal sobre el de seguro se fue porque ya no me soportaba – dijo Akane con tristeza

-mm ¿dime porque te enamoraste de el? – pregunto Mousee con curiosidad

-antes de que el venga muchos chicos de mi colegio me perseguían yo quería mucho al doctor Tofu pero en esos tiempos era una niña de dieciséis años él era mayor hasta que llego él no sé porque pero cuando me dijo que era bonita me enamore de el – dijo Akane con tranquilidad

-ya veo si los encontramos debes dejar el orgullo – dijo Mousee con una sonrisa

-mm si y tu porque te enamoraste de Shampoo – pregunto Akane con la misma curiosidad

-Shampoo era mi amiga de la escuela la conocí después de una guerra que hubo entre las amazonas me contaron que sus padres murieron con el tiempo perdí el miedo de decirle que la quería la primera vez que le dije creyó que estaba jugando pero le dije que hablaba de verdad ella dijo que solo me quería como amigo pero no me di por vencido pero por eso hice que me deteste por no saber controlar mis emociones como Ranma lo hace – dijo Mousee con una sonrisa

-ya entiendo espera dijiste ocultar y controlar tus sentimientos como Ranma el sabrá hacer eso – dijo Akane sorprendida

-si claro no has notado en mi se me refleja los celos con facilidad y también a Ryoga pero él los controla bueno trata de hacerlo – dijo Mousee con una sonrisa

-ya veo – dijo Akane sorprendida

-bueno será mejor dormir – dijo Mousee con sueño

-está bien hasta mañana – dijo Akane cerrando los ojos, al día siguiente

_**EN IMAGINATION – UN NUEVO PODER **_

_**EN LA CABAÑA DE RANMA Y SHAMPOO**_

Los dos estaban durmiendo plácidamente abrazados mientras el sol los iluminaba la primera en despertar fue Shampoo la cual al ver la hora se dio cuenta que tenian ya que irse

-cielo – dijo ella agitando a su novio para despertarlo

-en ese momento Ranma abrió los ojos,-mm buenos días – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-buenos días Ranma rápido tenemos que ir al pueblo – dijo Shampoo poniéndose encima de Ranma para comenzar a besarlo mientras este respondía

-jajaja baya forma de despertarme – dijo Ranma tocando la cintura de su novia mientras las manos bajaban más abajo

-lo siento no he podido resistirme jaja – dijo Shampoo besándolo o través

-y si tú sigues así yo ya no podre aguantar – dijo Ranma desabrochando los botones de su novia mientras Ranma con fuerza la volteaba pero con cariño para ponerse en sima de su novia mientras le empezaba a manosear y besar los pechos de su novia

-Ranma..Sigue así.. – dijo Shampoo excitándose ya que cada bes que Ranma la tocaba la volvía loca

-como tú lo desees – dijo Ranma besando el estómago de Shampoo mientras iba más abajo

-Shampoo lo único que podía hacer era morderse el dedo para no gritar del placer deseando que Ranma la agá suya pero él se detuvo mientras se paraba

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Shampoo confundida

-sera mejor dejarlo para después tenemos que ir a ver a los muchachos – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-aahhh – dijo Shampoo un poco desanimada poniéndose su pijama

-jaja en la noche nos divertiremos – dijo Ranma con lujuria asía su novia

-jaja si está bien – dijo Shampoo con el mismo tono

-pues bien vamos a prepáranos para nuestro trabajo – dijo Ranma mostrando la muñeca de su mano la cual tenía la marca

-a cierto – dijo Shampoo viendo la suya

-vámonos tenemos que estar listos – dijo Ranma levantándose de la cama

Si – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

Los dos se bañaron para salir directo al pueblo

_**IMAGINATION **_

Los dos se fueron hacia el pueblo y al llegar Colonia estaba hay esperándolos

-hermana – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-hola chicos muy bien están listos para su entrenamiento – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-jajaja no creo que lo necesitemos – dijo Ranma con confianza al igual que Shampoo

-jaja-bien ya lo veremos – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-a por cierto y los demás – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-mm están inspeccionado el pueblo más bien el bosque a las cinco de la mañana se detectó algo raro mato a algunos animales de las granjas del pueblo ya volverán – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa,-yo me quedare entrenándolos

-bueno y como lo ares – pregunto Ranma de una forma burlona

-aunque suene raro hay una forma de entrenamiento pero no entren en pánico cuando vean con quienes se enfrentaran – dijo Colonia con seriedad

-¿de qué hablas?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Ranma con curiosidad al igual que Shampoo

-venga conmigo – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa llevándolos a un salón que parecía un mini estadio

-wua no sabía que tenían un lugar tan grande para entrenar es mejor que un dojo – dijo Ranma sorprendido

-si bueno están seguros de que quieren hacerlo – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-claro hermana primero iré yo – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-segura – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-claro que si – dijo Shampoo bien firme

-está bien- dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-suerte Shampoo – dijo Ranma sin ninguna preocupación ya que sabía que su novia era fuerte

-muy bien toma esto y entra – dijo Colonia dándole dos espadas a Shampoo

-gracias – dijo ella entrando en la zona de entrenamiento

-muy bien no tengas miedo te enfrentaras a los idat aquí voy – dijo Colonia mientras se dirigía a un botón extraño

-espera dijiste ¿idat? ¿qué? – pregunto Ranma pero ya no tuvo tiempo el botón fue aplastado

-Shampoo se puso en guardia con sus espadas mientras que del suelo salía un criatura con forma humana con una máscara extraña algo que la dejo helada

-¡no pierdas tu concentración debes matarlo y si no lo haces rápido se duplicaran! – grito Colonia viéndola con seriedad igual que Ranma

Shampoo en ese momento se puso en guardia y el Idat iba atacarla mientras sacaba las espadas de sus manos para ir hacia Shampoo mientras los dos se enfrentaban la criatura comenzó hacer más fuerte con ella pudo patearle y enviarla al suelo

-¡Shampoo! – dijo Ranma preocupado

-¡vamos levántate o te matara! – grito Colonia con ira

Shampoo reacciono mientras se levantaba de un salto pero pos su sorpresa ya no había un Idat había dos ahora

-como si era solo uno – dijo ella sudando

-¡te dije que se duplicarían si no los asesinas rápido! – grito Colonia con ira

Shampoo tomo su espada con fuerza y corrió a ellos pudo cortarle la cabeza a uno mientras este se desvanecía y los siguientes la atacaran uno logro darle un golpe en la cara haciendo que ella sangre al ver esto con todas sus fuerzas se activó cogiendo su espada y peleando con más fuerza

-ja esa es mi Shampoo – dijo Ranma con orgullo de su novio

Los Idat seguían peleando con ella mientras se duplicaban y ella ya comenzaba a cansarse uno pudo cortarle la espalda haciendo que Ranma se altere otro le pudo hacer sangrar mas

-¡ya detente! – dijo Ranma agitándola

-si tienes razón – dijo Colonia aplastando el botón

Ranma en ese momento fue corriendo hacia ella

-Shampoo ¿estás bien? – dijo Ranma recogiéndola

-si… - respondió ella bien agotada y con dolor

-mmm resististe unos diez minutos buen récor hermana – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-no no quiero otra oportunidad – dijo Shampoo agotada

-no pelaste bastante bien – dijo Ranma ayudándola a salir del campo en ese momento Shampoo recupero sus fuerzas

-¿¡que es eso ya no estoy mal!? – dijo ella sorprendida viendo que ya no tenía heridas

-jajaja tranquila este es un campo mágico no importa cuánto te lastimen sales y vuelves hacer el mismo – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-baya que genial – dijo Ranma asombrado

-¡entonces si quiero hacerlo de nuevo no di todo de mí! – dijo Shampoo ansiosa por repetir

-cálmate tuviste tu oportunidad ahora le toca a Ranma – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-está bien – dijo Shampoo ya con tranquilidad

-bien estas listo Ranma – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-si – dijo Ranma saliendo al centro del campo con las espadas pero en ese momento siente un pequeño dolor de cabeza que lo hace quedar tieso sin poder moverse

-bien listo Ranma – dijo Colonia poniendo un dedo en el botón

-Ranma respondió con la cabeza si mientras apretaba las espadas

-¡hay va! – dijo Colonia aplastando el botón

En ese instante el Idat salió esperando el ataque de Ranma pero el solo agacho la cabeza mirando al suelo cerrando los ojos tras ningún movimiento el Idat saco a más y más

-¡qué haces ataca! – grito Colonia al ver que se aumentaban y Ranma no hacía nada

Al estar como unos quince fueron a atacar a Ranma el levanto la mirada y pudo cortar de un solo movimiento de espadas a siete cabezas mientras soltaba las espadas y con su cabeza cogía a los Idat y los mataba usando su cabeza con sus manos los tiro y viro el cuello con crueldad mientras los demás iban tras él y Ranma saltaba encima de ellos mientras caí pos detrás atravesándolos con su espada mientras cada una atacaba y no le lograba dar ni un golpe mientras Ranma los mataba el último fue con velociad pero Ranma lo esquivo tomado el cuello y virándolo mientras los hibat sangraban al desaparecer Ranma se desmayo

-¡Ranma! – grito Shampoo corriendo hacia el al igual que Colonia

-dios eso fue no puedo creerlo dime ahora el secreto de Ranma – dijo Colonia sorprendida

-pon atención – dijo Shampoo mientras tenía la cabeza de Ranma en sus piernas

-sí, si mejor llevémoslo con corvit – dijo Colonia con preocupación

-que pasa – dijo Corvit apareciendo por sorpresa

-Corvit eres tu – dijo Colonia sorprendida y aliviada al ver que el medico llego

-¿qué le paso a Ranma? – dijo Corvit caminado hacia el

_**EN LAS MONTAÑAS DEL PUEBLO**_

En una cueva se encontraba cierta mujer vampira escondiéndose del sol

-espero que me pajes lo que acordamos porque nos estas mandado a atacar a los IMAGINIT

-ja por una razón te pago llego la hora de conseguir esa manzana el conde ya no tiene paciencia – dijo Aryla con una cara amenazadora

-está bien al parecer los cazadores están volviendo al pueblo aprovecharemos y mataremos a sus dos invitados – dijo el hombre encapuchado con una sonrisa

-muy bien volveré después – dijo Aryla mientras sacaba de su cuerpo un gran resplandor rojo transformándose en murciélago para salir por la oscuridad

-ja muy bien chicos no tengan piedad ágamos esto bien o esas vampiras nos dejaran secos – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras sus soldados se armaban eran como unos cuarenta o mas pero no humanos eran ogros, mientras tanto.

_**EN EL ESTADIO**_

Ranma comenzó a despertar mientras miraba todo borroso y se daba cuenta que su almohada eran las piernas de su novia

-¡Ranma! – dijo Shampoo mirándolo mientras lo abrazaba

-hay mi cabeza – dijo Ranma tocándose la cabeza mientras todos lo veían de una forma rara hasta que

-¡chicos! – grito Alex entrando dando la atención

-¿Qué pasa Alex? – pregunto Colonia asustada

-están atacando el pueblo los ogros se dirige atacar a todos – dijo Alex jadeando

-¡no es imposible ya avisaste a los demás cazadores! – grito Colonia

-ya lo hicimos Victoria se fue con los demás – dijo Alex con seriedad

-está bien vamos allá Corvit prepárate – dijo Colonia con el mismo tono

-nosotros también vamos – dijo Ranma levantándose y dirigiéndose donde Colonia,-ayudaremos danos armas – dijo Ranma con un tono serio

-está bien gracias – dijo Colonia con confianza de ellos después de ver en acción a Ranma y Shampoo

-lista Shampoo – dijo Ranma con confianza

-Si lista – dijo Shampoo con el mismo tono

-bien síganme Corvit Alex ustedes vayan a ayudarlos iremos pronto – dijo Colonia con seriedad

-si… - dijeron los dos para después salir corriendo

-vámonos – dijo Colonia mientras los dos la seguían al llegar a una casa bastante grande al entrar fueron directo a una gran habitación,-tenemos algo para ustedes – dijo Colonia tocando un botón al tocarlo dos trajes con capuchas (estilo matrix)

-¿i eso? – dijo Ranma pero se sentía medio atraído

-jaja póntelo no hay mucho tiempo – dijo Colonia tomando los trajes dándole también uno a su hermana

-está bien – dijo Shampoo poniéndose el suyo

Colonia les dio algo de privacidad mientras la pareja botaba su ropa para ponerse el uniforme para después los dos ponerse las capuchas

-lista…

-sí..

Después los tres fueron corriendo a caballo al pueblo al llegar todo era un caos fuego monstruos y algunos cazadores IMAGINIT heridos

-llegamos tarde – dijo Colonia asustada

-vamos tenemos que ver la zona – dijo Ranma bajándose de su caballo con la espada preparada al igual que Shampoo

El pueblo estaba en cenizas casi no se veía nada solo gritos y gruñidos de monstruos pero en ese momentos criaturas de negro aparecieron gran número de ogros

-son ogros tengan cuidado – dijo Colonia sacando sus armas

-si – dijo Ranma haciendo lo mismo al igual que Shampoo

-¡listos! – dijo Colonia poniéndose en guardia

-si

-muy bien ¡ahora! – grito Colonia corriendo así los monstruos

-Ranma salto por encima para clavarles la espada por la espalda y cortarles la cabeza

-Shampoo los atácalo del frente cortándoles la cabeza

-mientras Colonia los esquivaba y los apuñalaba con la espada

Después de haber eliminado a todos soltaron las espadas por el cansancio

-¿están bien? – pregunto Colonia con sudor

-si no fue tan difícil – dijo Ranma tomando su espada y guardándola

-chicos… – dijo Shampoo mientras que de las cenizas salían como unos 30 ogros

_CONTINUARA…_

_Bueno chicos hemos llegado al fin del capítulo una gran disculpa por la tardanza bueno chicos espero que les allá gustado el capítulo y no olviden subo capitulos cada década jajajaja no voy ahora a subir capítulos todos los sábados o si antes de despedirme comunico que estoy haciendo una historia para los que les gusta Frozen o la serie de videojuegos Assassin's Creed es una combinación jajajaja si les gusta les agradecería mucho que la leyeran a ver si les gusta subiré un capítulo de Assassin's Creed Frozen y IMAGINATION el próximo año jajaja no el sábado nos vemos chicos y chicas no se olviden de comentar poner favoritos y decirles a los fans de Ranma y Akane que volví jajaja bueno muchas gracias a todos adiós chicos y chicas nos vemos el sábado gracias…._


	8. INESPERADA LUJURIA

**Bienvenidos al siguiente y nuevo capítulo de IMAGINATION bueno primero mis indicaciones de porque me había tardado tanto me han robado la cuenta así es me la han robado y todo con un mensaje de amenaza diciendo que iban a borrar mis historias al parecer era un gran fan de la pareja de ranma y akane y no podía entrar a mi cuenta un amigo de ayudo y recién la recupere y le puse más seguridad y ojala que no vuelva a pasar este accidente o través bueno empecemos en el capítulo pasado nos quedamos en que criaturas habían atacado el pueblo así que sigamos **

_**INESPERADA LUJURIA**_

Rodeados por monstruos a su alrededor de 30 ogros con armas y llenos de furia queriendo matar a los chicos

-mierda tenemos que pelear – dijo Colonia levantándose poniéndose en guardia al igual que los demás

-enserio son muchos – dijo Shampoo levantándose a coger su espada

-prepárense tenemos que estar listos – dijo Ranma haciendo lo mismo

-si – dijo Colonia poniéndose en guardia

En ese momento un rayo los electrocuto atravesando los pechos de los ogros uno por uno mientras los demás monstruos decidieron correr pero el rayo les atrapo al ver quien lanzo vieron que era Lucian el verdadero líder del pueblo y junto a ellos estaba, Alex, Hiral, Elac el cual era una sorpresa que estaba allí ya que él dijo que se iría después del concierto que dio, Corvit, y Akira

-¡chicos! – dijo Colonia feliz después al verlos ellos bajaron y Colonia se arrodilló ante Lucian

-levántate aprendiz – dijo Lucian con seriedad Lucian era el anciano que encontró Ranma en el bosque

-si señor – dijo Colonia obedeciendo al líder

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – pregunto Elac viendo el desastre

-atacaron todo espera Elac, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que te fuiste – pregunto Colonia sorprendida

-bueno Anyi al saber de este peligro vine a ayudar – dijo Elac con una sonrisa

-qué bueno amigo – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa

-chicos tiene que concentrarse – dijo HIral con seriedad

-si papa – dijo Colonia con el mismo tono

-basta de distracciones el pueblo está en peligro ¿las vampiras han vuelto verdad? – pregunto Lucian con seriedad

\- si Ely, Jenna y Aryla – dijo Colonia con seriedad

-de seguro quieren el fruto – dijo Akira con el mismo tono

-eso significa que Alucard está vivo – dijo Lucian tocándose la barbilla

-señor, ¿está seguro? – pregunto Hiral

-es lo más probable por eso estoy aquí y tu Ranma ya me conoces así que ustedes también tienen que ayudar y también tu jovencita – dijo Lucian a Ranma y Shampoo

-de acuerdo – dijeron los dos un poco tímidos ya que Lucian era el único fundador vivo del pueblo

Mientras hablaban un monstruo los oía con atención,-han derrotado a todos bueno tengo información suficiente mientras sacaba una especie de roca mientras aparecía un tipo de holograma

-¿descubriste algo? – pregunto Aryla la vampira

-aun no pero Lucian sigue aquí hare todo lo posible por sacar más información – dijo el sujeto encapuchado

-mierda eso significa que no hiciste nada está bien descubre mas y luego me contactas – dijo Aryla desactivando el mágico comunicador

-bien tengo que tener cuidado de que me descubran – dijo el hombre bien escondido , mientras tanto.

-vale iré a curar a los habitantes – dijo Corvit con seriedad

-bien todos ustedes vayan ayudar y Ranma – dijo Lucian con seriedad

\- si – dijo Ranma tímido

-tú y Shampoo y tú también Anyi seguirme – dijo Lucian con seriedad

-si – dijeron todos

Después de caminar los tres llegaron a la casa de Ranma y Shampoo

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntaron los tres y especialmente Ranma y Shampoo

-ven esto – dijo Lucian sacando un cofre

-eso es un mapa – dijo Colonia con seriedad

-si mi aprendiz aquí está la ubicación de donde está el fruto tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que las vampiras lo hagan cuiden este mapa hasta que regresemos – dijo Lucian con seriedad

-esta bien – dijeron Ranma y Shampoo

-muy bien yo iré a buscar respuestas tu Anyi acompáñame volveremos en tres horas – dijo Lucian con seriedad

-si señor – dijo Colonia con el mismo tono

En ese momento Lucian puso su mano en el hombro de Colonia para teletramportarse algo que dejo sorprendido a la pareja mientras en los arboles el hombre encapuchado estaba allí

-muy bien ya tengo información y mejor ya sé cómo conseguir ese fruto – dijo el mientras escapaba, mientras tanto,

_**PELEA Y PACION- lemon**_

-bien entremos a ocultar eso – dijo Ranma para entrar con su novia

Al entrar Ranma abrió una tabla para esconder el mapa

-muy buena idea Ranma – dijo Shampoo con seriedad

-¿te pasa algo? – pregunto Ranma al ver esa actitud de su novia

-bueno la verdad si mira en que nos hemos metido en una guerra con criaturas con vampiros acaso vamos a seguir, este viaje que hicimos era para entrenar pasarla juntos y después irnos a casa

-lo sé pero dijimos que nos quedaríamos aquí – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-si lo sé pero que acaso no te ves tú, te has obsesionado con lo que ha pasado aquí mírate lo que paso como conseguiste esa voz oculta el talento de tocar un instrumento y esos poderes ¿Cómo los tienes? – pregunto Shampoo confundida

-en ese momento Ranma le conto todo cuando se topó con Lucian por primera vez y entro al túnel y esa guitarra y las notas que estaban escritas en él lo atravesaron,- y eso creo que fue lo que me dio esto – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-bueno te creo pero que ha pasado con lo nuestro esto quieres pelear que estar conmigo Ranma escapemos vivamos nuestra relación no esto – dijo Shampoo con tristeza

-y que pasa con tu hermana el pueblo hicimos un juramento te acuerdas – dijo Ranma mostrando su muñeca donde tenía el símbolo de una I significado IMAGINATION

-es cierto pero no me importa o acaso estás enamorado de mi hermana quieres estar aquí con ella – dijo Shampoo enojada

-pero que estás loca como vas a decir eso si te amo a ti – dijo Ranma enojándose también

-entonces porque te quieres quedar aquí peleando con mi hermana a mi no me importa el juramento – dijo Shampoo con seriedad

-porque esto es una responsabilidad y acuérdate que Corvit puede curarnos de nuestra maldición entiendes – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-no me importa si me quedo así para siempre lo que me importa es nuestra relación a la cual no le pones importancia – dijo Shampoo con tristeza y enojo

-pero que dices así no podemos estar juntos entonces, ¿porque estas peleando? – pregunto Ranma medio enojado

-para estar contigo pero vez lo que me paso hoy – dijo Shampoo con el mismo tono

-pero Shampoo… – en ese momento Ranma fue callado

\- ya ya, ¡quédate aquí en tu pueblito! – grito Shampoo para irse a su habitación propia con lágrimas las cuales Ranma vio y se sintió mal

-¡espera! – dijo Ranma pero pensó que Shampoo necesitaba unos minutos de tranquilidad así que espero unos diez minutos mientras tomaba agua pero ya no pudo aguantar más así que tomo las llaves y entro a la habitación de Shampoo la cual estaba boca abajo en la cama con la cara en la almohada al sentirlo pregunto

-¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto Shampoo en un tono frio y con lágrimas se le notaba que estaba llorando mucho

-Ranma sin dar importancia la levanto con un poco de fuerza pero sin hacerle daño para después besarla lo cual hizo que Shampoo se levantara por completo y el sueño desaparezca pero ya no aguanto más así que soltó la lengua un poco para tocar la de Ranma con rapidez al terminarlo Shampoo lo vio sorprendida

-pero Ranma…

-deja de pensar que este lugar me importa más que tu no creas que estoy interesado en tu hermana esos no es verdad entiende que te amo solo a ti lo entiendes

-Ranma perdóname - dijo Shampoo abrazándole con fuerza como si Ranma se fuera a escapar

-tranquila no te voy a soltar – dijo Ranma haciendo lo mismo para no soltar a su mujer

-sabes ese beso me gusto – dijo Shampoo con un tono picaron

\- a mí también – dijo Ranma levantándole la barbilla a su novia mientras le daba el mismo beso

_**LO QU LES PROMETI: **__**respondiendo los mensajes que han enviado algunos me han dicho que aumente un poco el nivel del lemon que de todas las historias de ranma que han leído quieren algo más fuerte en el lemon y me he atrevido hacerlo si este lemon es fuerte me he pasado un poco pero como les dije voy hacer un esfuerzo con eso sacar la imaginación eso osea sacar un imagination jajaja así que vamos **_

_**PARA MAYORES DE 18**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: PORFAVOR LEER ESTO POR TU BIEN jajajaja**_

_**ESTO NO ACONSEJO LEERLO SI ERES SENSIBLE HABLO ENSERIO TENDRA PALABRAS FUERTES NO APTO PARA TODO PUBLICO**_

_**LEMON: quiero advertir que este lemon es muy fuerte y mucho así que a los que no les guste esto del lemon especialmente el fuerte lo aconsejo por favor no leerlo para nada es un poco más pesado y recuerden que la pareja ya tiene como diecinueve años así que ojo pueden saltarse ya que no se perderá nada esto es una parte quedan avisados para saber el fin del lemon verán esta XXXXX donde ya se acaba todo el lemon ojo recuerda quedas avisado okey**_

_**Y no vayan a decir nada malo de Ranma ni a Shampoo diciendo que son unos pervertidos hiciste quedar mal a Shampoo y a Ranma pues no porque en la relación todo se puede hacer así para los que tenga pareja jajaja entiende esto así que vamos!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ranma le comenzó a morder los labios a su novia mientras le desabrochaba los botones para quitarle su camisa o su traje de combate que aún seguía puesto para solo dejarla con su sostén mientras Shampoo hacia lo mismo y con rápies

**00000000000000000000000000**

-yo también quiero jugar – dijo Shampoo haciendo lo mismo

-jajajaja – rio mientras veía a su novia para tocarle con suavidad su pecho

-aaa Ranma me gusta….

-me encantas

-a mi mas aaa

**000000000000000000000000**

Ranma le avía quitado el sostén a su novia mientras mordía y lamia sus pechos uno por uno mientras los mordía los masajeaba mientras su novia caída rendida a la cama y Ranma se le ponía encima

**00000000000000000000000**

-sigue espero que ya nada nos interrumpa aaaaaa

-si….

**000000000000000000000000**

Ranma con violencia le quito con toda rapidez toda la ropa a su novia para besarle en todo sus lugares mientras su novia se mordia un dedo para no gritar de placer mientras le pedía a Ranma que se quite la ropa para estar igual ya que ella no podía moverse ya que Ranma la estaba volviendo loca con cada beso que le saba Ranma mientras el obedecía a su novia pero Shampoo no aguantaba más quería que Ranma entre en ella

**000000000000000000000000**

-no me agás esto no me dejes así hazlo ya lo quiero

-jajaja aún no – rio el mientras le seguía mordiendo y jugando con Shampoo le gustaba provocarla y sácale su deseo sensual

-hay que malo eres aaaa me encanta me gusta mucho lo que me haces quiero ser siempre tuya me vuelves loca! – grito con fuerza algo que le encantaba a Ranma

-tu también me tienes loco Shampoo eres hermosa labios perfectos tienes un cuerpo hermosos

-tu también eres bien formado jajaja aaaaa sigue por favor

-wuaa me encanta hacerte esto – dijo Ranma para seguir provocándola

-jajaja cállate me vuelves loca que no ves cómo me tienes – dijo Shampoo roja no podía creer lo que decía ya lo había hecho algunas veces con Ranma incluso con él fue su primera vez pero este era un poco más salvaje mientras Ranma la miraba con una cara de lujuria -ya me estas calentando más de lo que estoy no me dejes esperando dame lo que es mío eres mío Saotome – mientras se cubría con un poco de vergüenza roja al mas no poder Ranma era un poco malo con ella pero también tierno

-no te cubras quiero verte tenme confianza desahógate quiero oírte gritar amor – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa picarona

-malo.. aaa… esto me gusta mucho quiero ser siempre tuya solo tuya y quiero que tu sea mío oiste

-ya soy tuyo tu eres mía – mientras Ranma bajaba su mano a la parte intima de su novia

-más fuerte hazlo ya

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ranma ya no aguanto mas quería entrar en ella

**0000000000000000000000000000**

-si dame más – dijo Shampoo sin vergüenza ya que Ranma le dio confianza al igual que el y sabía que al le gustaba

-tú también te de ose quiero que seas mia para siempre

-eso tenlo por seguro – dijo Shampoo roja y bien caliente que le tenía Ranma al igual que ella a el

-¿lista?

-siiii ya hazlo

-ya ahora prepárate

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

En ese momento Ranma entro con delicadeza para provocar más a su novia pero ya quería hacerlo rápido y entro en ella

-¡siiii así! – dijo Shampoo jadeando y gritando

-eso grita me gusta mucho Shampoo – dijo Ranma moviéndose rápido

Mientras Ranma se movía Shampoo se masajeaba sus senos

-delicioso verdad – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-es penosos decirlo pero eres mío así que lo diré si se siente muy rico es deliciosos me gusta mucho siii eres mío oíste solo mío

-sii Shampoo eres mía nena vamos muévete mas

-si lo soy qué bien se siente bien – dijo Shampoo gritando

-si se siente demasiado bien es delicioso

-siii me gusta mucho

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

En ese momento decidieron cambiar de posición mientras Shampoo se ponía en la posición cuatro para que Ranma entre

**Oooooo**

Siempre me haces sentir bien me gusta sigue

-tu también vamos amor muévete un poco mas

-siiiiii lo are VAMOS – dijo Shampoo gritando

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mientras la cama se movía mas mientras la cama vieja parecía que se iba a caer con tanta precio que lo hacían mientras se cambiaban de posición en posición estaban lleno de energía parecía que no iban a cavar hasta que la cama se rompe mientras ellos por eso se reían y seguían

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

-si esto es genial – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa maligna

-si se siente muy bien súper bien aaaa me gusta sigue dios! – dijo Shampoo mientras ya esperaba a sentir que el orgasmo al fin iba a llegar,-¡Ranma me voy a venir me voy a venir!

-yo también vamos lleguemos juntos – dijo Ranma mientras se movía más rápido

-ya, ya no puedo aguantar más Ranma siiiiiiii – grito Shampoo

-¡Shampoo! – grito Ranma ya sin energía

-eres mío de mi propiedad soy tu dueña y tú eres el mío me oíste solo mío de nadie más aaaa! – grito Shampoo al igual que su novio

FIN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al terminar los dos cayeron a la cama rota mientras los dos jadeaban muy cansados había hecho el amor sin darse cuenta del gran tiempo que desperdiciaron

-wua eso fue – dijo Ranma sorprendido de ese lado que tenía abrazando a su novia

-si fue mágico dios fue genial – dijo Shampoo también sorprendida

-si lo fue – dijo Ranma cansado

-Ranma he decidido quedarme aquí y pelear si es contigo y no pensare que quieres a mi hermana porque yo sé que tú me quieres a mi así que peleare – dijo Shampoo bien decidida

-¿segura? – pregunto Ranma

-si estoy decidida – dijo Shampoo con confianza

-está bien Shampoo oye la pastilla – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-si es cierto – dijo Shampoo levantándose desnuda para tomar la pastilla para evitar el embarazo,-suerte que tenemos esto

-si jajaja – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa mirándola de reojo

-pero Ranma si nos casamos sabes que ya no usaremos esto y sabes porque – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa pensando en sus hijos

-si lo sé – dijo Ranma con el mismo tono mientras su novia se dormía,-bueno nos dijeron que vendrían en tres horas tenemos dos horas ven a dormir conmigo una hora y la próxima nos preparamos

-si vamos – dijo Shampoo para después saltar a la cama con Ranma

-jajaja vamos a dormir

Después de eso pusieron la alarma y se quedaron dormidos para recuperar energía, mientras tanto.

NERIMA

Ryoga se encontraba en un bosque acampando con su tienda y todo se había ido de la casa por la conversación que tuvo con Nabiki la cual fue muy fuerte mientras pensaba

-porque no tengo una oportunidad con ella porque la vida no me da una oportunidad con ella dios pero porque – dijo Ryoga mientras lloraba hasta que escucho una voz femenina

-Ryoga… , mientras tanto

**EN LA GRANJA DE DET Y LUTY**

Akane y Mousse los dos había decidido trabajar en la granja unos días para tener comida ya que dinero no había

-ya terminaste – dijo Mousee un poco cansado

-aun no espera recojo esto – dijo Akane trabajando

Hasta que llego Luty con limonadas

-Akane, Mousee, ¿quieren beber algo?

-si gracias – dijo Mousee con una sonrisa para después sentarse en la mesa tomando la limonada

-bueno a tomar esto – dijo Akane con una sonrisa

-si – en ese momento Mousee vio a Akane con una cara de preocupada mientras se sentaba alado suyo,-¿te pasa algo? – pregunto Mousee viendo a su amiga

-enserio quieres seguir buscando que pasa si ya están juntos – dijo Akane suspirando

-pues hay que tener fe eres muy linda Akane dese juro Ranma te seguirá – dijo Mousee con una sonrisa

-gracias Mousee – dijo Akane con una sonrisa viendo a su amigo

-Akane quiero pedir disculpas por las cosas que he hecho así que pido tu perdón – dijo Mousee

-no te preocupes Mousee – dijo Akane viendo a su amigo

Después de unos segundos Akane y Mousee acercaron sus labios para besarse un beso de unos 15 segundos hasta que Akane reacciono

-no Mousee que estamos haciendo – dijo Akane levantándose de la silla para irse de allí

-espera Akane no quería asustarte – dijo Mousee sorprendido de lo que había pasado para después perseguirla. Mientras tanto.

**EN IMAGINATION**

Ranma y Shampoo estaban durmiendo hasta que la alarma sonó la cual despertó a Ranma primero al despertar vio que estaba abrazando a su novia pero vio que solo ya tenían unos minutos as que la despertó,- shampoo… - dijo el moviéndola para despertar a su novia con suavidad

-si lo sé ya desperté – dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa para darle un beso a su novio

-bueno vamos a bañarnos y prepararnos – dijo Ranma para bañarse con su novia

Al terminar se vistieron listos y se armaron mientras Ranma buscaba el mapa

-listas – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-si lo estoy – dijo su novia con confianza

Hasta que sonó la puerta

-ya están aquí – dijo Ranma mientras salía y vio que estaba Lucian y Colonia

-¿descubrieron algo? – pregunto Ranma con seriedad

-si algo muy malo esta por despertar si las vampiras llegan a tener el fruto tiene el mapa – dijo Lucían con seriedad

-si aquí esta – dijo Shampoo con el mismo tono

-muy bien – dijo Lucian con una sonrisa

En ese instante todos se acercaron a la casa ya preparados

Muy bien todos llegaron ahora les contare lo que hemos descubierto tenemos que encontrar el fruto mis antepasados lo escondieron en las entrañas del pueblo tenemos que encontrarlo entrar al bosque prohibido – dijo Lucian con seriedad

-entonces hay que buscarlo – dijo Colonia preocupada

-jajaja no hay necesidad yo lo are – dijo Aryla apareciendo de la nada

-tu como descubriste este lugar y como sobrevives al sol – dijo Ranma confundido

-esta anocheciendo no lo ves – dijo Aryla burlandose

-cierto y – Shampoo fue cayada por los monstruos que estaban hay que aparecieron en el bosque

-son muchos – dijo Victoria asustada al ver a tantos

-serán derrotados – dijo Aryla con una sonrisa mientras detrás de ella aparecieron sus dos amigas

-no lo creo – dijo Lucían sonriendo mientras levantaba su mano la cual se cargaba un rayo apuntando a las vampiras hasta que,- aaaahhh – grito porque la daga de la vampira Jenna lo atravesó por detrás mientras ella desaparecía

-¡señor! – grito Akira corriendo hacia Lucían al igual que Hiral

-¡venga nos toca! – grito Alex para ir a atacar a los monstruos

-yo voy tras Aryla ustedes encárguense de las dos – dijo Colonia mientras miraba a su mejor ex amiga

-eres débil comparada conmigo por tu bien dame ese mapa mi amo lo espera – dijo Aryla con una sonrisa

-jaja que graciosa – dijo Colonia atacando a su amiga

Los dos se atacaron veloz mente mientras Aryla le daba golpes en su estómago y Colonia en su cara, mientras

Ranma y Shampoo estaban espalda contra espalda

-lista – dijo Ranma sacando su espada

-si – dijo Shampoo haciendo lo mismo

Los dos atacaron a las criaturas con rapidez mientras uno por uno caía muerto

-esos dos son un problema, ¿a cuál quieres? – pregunto Ely con una sonrisa

-me encargo del chico tú de la chica – dijo Jenna con el mismo tono

-SI…

Mientras la pareja peleaba las vampiras atacaron haciendo que los dos se caigan

-ustedes pelearan conmigo – dijo Jenna con una sonrisa

-maldita perra – dijo Shampoo levantándose con ira

Mientras Ranma hacia lo mismo

-¡vamos! – dijo Ranma para saltar a atacarlas, mientras tanto

Colonia y Aryla peleaban a muerte

-eres un estúpida no me ganaras – dijo Aryla jadeando mientras miraba a su ex mejor amiga

-no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué haces esto? Eras mi amiga mi mejor amiga – dijo Colonia con ira

-desde que viniste aquí siempre te odie la niña mimada incluso por Lucían él te dio una de sus habilidades y a mi no me escogió – dijo Aryla con ojos de rabia

-porque tu no hiciste nada solo te sentaste a esperar a que te pase algo yo me esforcé mucho por un título que aro tengo y si tienes razón Lucíanme dio unas de sus habilidades quieres ver – dijo Colonia alzando la mano lanzando un rayo a la vampira haciendo que esta se desmaye,-te mataría pero no lo are aun te tengo cariño – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa,-así los demás debo ayudar, mientras tanto,

-así que eres la hermana de Anyi – dijo Ely con una sonrisa mientras le pateaba

-maldita perra – dijo Shampoo levantándose con dificultad

-era una imaginit y ahora una vampiresa acaso crees que tienes una oportunidad conmigo – dijo Ely con una sonrisa

-jaja ya veremos yo soy una amazona vengo de una familia guerrera – dijo Shampoo para atacarla, mientras

-¿Qué quieren con ese fruto?, ¿Qué piensan hacer con eso? – pregunto Ranma esquivando los ataques con dificultad

-para que nuestro señor despierte absorba el poder del fruto y domine la tierra ahora te matare – dijo Jenna con una sonrisa

-por esto traicionaron a Anyi – dijo Ranma mientras saltaba por detrás

-ella siempre fue la preferida siempre ella – dijo Jenna mientras saltaba a esquivarlo

-entonces todo esto fue por envida me das lastima – dijo Ranma para darle un golpe con su poder oculto haciendo que esta se desmaye y se queme pero no le afecto ya que era vampira se curaba sola pero Ranma decidió irse,-coste la traición es mala

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hey que tal están hemos acabado con este capítulo fue solo un capitulo para despertar la lectura perdón si había faltas ortográficas pero saben que recién estoy empezando jaja el siguiente será el especial para los que conocen a las Creepypastas y creerme estoy emocionado por hacer el siguiente capítulo agradezco mucho sus mensajes y apoyo en el siguiente capítulo responderé todas sus preguntas y mensajes un feliz navidad atrasado nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que se llamara Slenderman gracias a todos cuidense.**


	9. SLENDERMAN APARECE

_Cuídate de Slenderman él está en el bosque esperándote busca sus 8 páginas para sobrevivir o morirás pronto él no quiere lastimarte solamente quiere jugar pero no es culpa de él no tiene control cuídate de Slenderman._

_**SLENDERMAN APARECE.**_

_**IMAGINATION.**_

_SLENDERMAN CARTA: todo el mundo me ve como un monstruo los niños son mis únicos amigos pero no los puedo mantener no controlo mi instinto no me controlo nunca quise esto tuve mala suerte al aceptar tal maldad que me hicieron ahora vivo en los bosques para no lastimar a los demás quisiera recuperar mi vida dejar de ser el monstruo que soy pero vivo para matar no quiero pero esto es lo que soy ahora he encontrado un nuevo bosque en las tierras de IMAGINATION un lugar nuevo para mí cuidare mi bosque que nadie se acerque aquí o morirá ya no me importa nada._

_**BOSQUE.**_

Ranma se encontraba peleando con la vampira mientras ella intentaba morderlo.

-vamos Ranma déjate morder – dijo Jenna viéndolo con cara de deseo y cara de asesina.

-no lo aras no me trasformare en un monstruo como ustedes – dijo Ranma parándose del suelo en ese momento sintió un dolor en el pecho una extraña sensación la misma que sintió en el entrenamiento mientras sonreirá,-me enseñaron a nunca golpear a una mujer pero tú eres un monstruo – dijo Ranma caminando asía ella.

-jajaja quien te crees que eres humano – dijo ella para golpearlo pero Ranma la detuvo.

-jajaja toma – dijo Ranma dándole un golpe en el estómago mandándola lejos,-cierto tengo que ayudar a Shampoo.

Mientras tanto.

Ely estaba dando una paliza a Shampoo ya que Shampoo no podía con su fuerza en ese instante Ely la tomo del cuello.

-se nota que eres fuerte tu sangre me dará fuerza – dijo Ely mientras se alistaba para morderla hasta que Ranma apareció y le dio una patada fuerte mandándola lejos.

-¿estás bien? – pregunto Ranma levantando a su novia.

-sí, creo que si – dijo Shampoo con dificultad.

-¿están bien? – dijo Colonia apareciendo de la nadad.

-si Anyi, ¿Dónde está Aryla? – pregunto Ranma con seriedad.

-desmayada – dijo Colonia tranquila.

En ese instante los monstruos desaparecieron mientras las vampiras ya recuperadas estaban volando Jenna y Ely estaban cargando a Aryla la cual estaba desmayada para después irse a toda velocidad.

-¡tenemos que alcanzarlas! – grito Shampoo.

-espera muchacha déjales que se vayan lo importante es recuperar el fruto antes de que sea tarde – dijo Lucían mientras este estaba curado de su herida.

-qué bueno maestro ya está bien – dijo Colonia alegre.

-no aprendiz he perdido mucha sangre y ya estoy viejo para seguir – dijo Lucian herido.

-es cierto señor será mejor que descanse – dijo Corvit mientras los demás se acercaban.

-es verdad no puedo seguir tendrán que hacerlo ustedes escuchen han sido entrenados para cuidar y defender este pueblo el cual es su hogar Victoria, Elac, Alex ustedes son expertos en cómbate tiene la agilidad digna de este viaje su poder será útil al igual que tu Corvit eres experto en la medicina aran este viaje? – pregunto débil Lucian.

-si – dijeron los 4.

-muy bien Anyi mi aprendiz en ti puedo confiar verdad? – dijo Lucian con seriedad.

-si maestro – dijo Colonia con seriedad.

-bien Ranma tú ya sabes tú habilidad oculta con el paso del tiempo iras descubriéndolo estás listo? – pregunto Lucian a Ranma.

-si lo are – dijo Ranma con seriedad.

-i por ultimo tu Shampoo acércate – dijo Lucian con seriedad.

-si… - dijo ella con timidez.

-tienes habilidades fuertes pero las habilidades de todos superan los tuyos por mucho y no hay tiempo de entrenarte así que al igual que Ranma revisaras el poder del IMAGINIT sin entrenar ya que esto es serio estas lista – dijo Lucian alzando la mano.

-¿Qué va hacer? – pregunto Ranma preocupado.

-sí que piensa hacer – dijo Shampoo con seriedad.

-te daré mi poder tendrás las mismas habilidades de tu hermana y de los demas – dijo Lucían con seriedad.

-espere señor si hace eso podría morir – dijo Akira preocupada al igual que Hiral.

-escuchen el pueblo está en peligro y no solo eso si Drácula despierta saben que va a pasar verdad todos al escuchar ese nombre se asustaron hasta que Lucian hablo,-bien Shampoo lo aceptas?

-está bien – dijo Shampoo lista

-está bien Alex Corvit y Elac sostengan a Ranma , Victoria, Anyi ustedes a Shampoo – dijo con seriedad

-¿Qué..? – se preguntaron los dos

-¡hey suélteme! – grito Ranma con ira mientras los otros lo atrapaban.

-tranquilo Ranma – dijeron juntos Alex Corvit y Elac

-hermana que haces Victoria – dijo Shampoo mientras era sujetada por las dos

-es la única manera Shampoo ya que dolerá y no quiero que Ranma se interponga – dijo Lucían listo para disparar un rayo rojo al pecho de Shampoo

-¡AAAAHHHH! – Shampoo grito de dolor le dolía mucho

-¡hey suéltenla! – grito Ranma hasta que Lucían termino

-Shampoo se arrodillo pero después de unos segundos ya no sentía nada mientras sus manos brotaban energía,-¿que es esto? – dijo Shampoo mientras se sentía poderosa

-ahora todo está completo Shampoo también podrá ayudarlos en esta misión – dijo Lucian con una sonrisa.

Después de un momento todos se calmaron.

-muy bien tendrán que entrar al bosque una vez dentro no podrán salir ya que solo los muertos pueden entrar y salir después de recuperar el fruto tendrán que usar la montaña rusa para volver ya que es la única manera de que los vivos salgan de hay entendido – dijo Lucian con seriedad.

-si – dijeron todos.

-bien Anyi tu eres la líder desde ahora – dijo Lucían para después desmayarse.

-maestros! – dijo Colonia preocupada.

-estará bien vayan chicos hija cuídate mucho y ustedes también – dijo Hiral abrazando a su hija.

-volveré padre – dijo Colonia.

Después de eso todos fueron en dirección al bosque.

Mientras tanto.

EN LA GRANJA DE DET Y LUTY.

Akane estaba en su habitación pero no había puesto seguro. Hasta que Mousee entro.

-por favor Mousee vete – dijo Akane asustada al verlo.

-escucha solo quería disculparme – dijo Mousee.

-fue un error nos besamos ahora que le voy a decir a Ranma y tú que le dirás a Shampoo – dijo Akane preocupada.

-lo sé pero oye no tienen que saberlo será nuestro secreto – dijo Mousee intentando calmarla.

-mira esto fue un error – dijo Akane mientras se sentaba.

-no volverá a pasar – dijo Mousee sentándose con ella.

-está bien – dijo Akane ya más tranquila.

-está bien – dijo Mousee tocándole el hombro.

Mientras tanto.

LA ENTRADA AL INFRAMUNDO.

Los chicos estaban caminando por el bosque hasta que llegaron a una cueva.

-aquí es - dijo Colonia con seriedad.

-si aquí es – dijo Victoria con seriedad.

-¿Qué es este lugar hermana? – pregunto Shampoo con curiosidad.

-este es la entrada al inframundo la entrada al lugar donde viven los fantasma de IMAGINATION – dijo Anyi

-vaya – dijo Ranma sorprendido.

-si muy bien chicos una vez que entremos no podremos regresar solo podremos regresar por la montaña rusa – dijo Colonia con seriedad

-si – respondieron todos

Una vez al entrar el bosque era oscuro y tenebroso.

-baya lugar – dijo Elac .

-si vamos tenemos que avanzar – dijo Corvit con seriedad.

-Ranma observo el bosque y se dio cuenta que una página estaba pegada al bosque la recogió y la miro fijamente era el dibujo de una persona alta con traje y no tenía rostro solo decía slenderman,-mejor la guardo – dijo Ranma sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

-ven Ranma sigamos – dijo Shampoo.

-si ya voy – dijo Ranma para unirse al grupo.

-¿A dónde fuiste? – pregunto Corvit.

-a solo quería ver bien el bosque – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa.

-muy bien sigamos – dijo Colonia.

Al caminar una especia de energía negativa se sentía en el aire.

-a alguien más le duele la cabeza – dijo Victoria tocándose la cabeza.

-si este lugar está lleno de fantasmas – dijo Colonia con seriedad.

-y tú, ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Shampoo con curiosidad.

-somos IMAGINIT lo sabemos todo – dijo Colonia con una sonrisa.

-así es jaja – dijo Elac.

En ese momento

-¡que es eso! – grito Corvit al ver a un hombre alto con un traje y sin rostro.

-cuidado – dijo Ranma al ver que una especia de tentáculos salían de el al atacarlos todos esquivaron los tentáculos excepto Shampoo.

-¡Shampoo! – grito Ranma pero el monstruo lo detuvo.

-Shampoo estaba herida pero no sangraba hasta que una especie de energía la curaba,-si lo siento mi poder – en ese momento Shampoo se levantó estirando la mano para sacar energía haciendo que el monstruo desaparezca.

-¡bien hermana! – dijo Colonia con orgullo.

-impresionante Shampoo con que a esto se refería Lucían – dijo Ranma viendo a su prometida.

Hasta que el monstruo apareció.

-bien yo ya estoy lista vamos a matarlo – dijo Shampoo apretando el puño mientras energía salía de ella.

_**CONTINUARA.**_

_**Este fue el nuevo capítulo de IMAGINATION un poco corto pero el siguiente que saldrá rápido será largo les agradezco mucho sus comentarios nos vemos amigos en el siguiente capítulo no olviden comentar cuídense.**_


End file.
